


Tale of Two Hunters

by HotelJuliet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotelJuliet/pseuds/HotelJuliet
Summary: Young Jaune Arc, all he wanted to be was a knight, to prove his father proud. Weiss Schnee, a powerful sorceress with a wealth of potential, wants to become a hero to prove her father wrong and right the sins of her family. Ruby Rose... she doesn't know what she wants, but she knows what she'll kill; vampires and creatures of the night fear that hunters and rangers who seek their blood. In a simple but twisted fantasy of knights, mages, vampires and all of those who would so easily kill them a small band of adventurers band together against an unseen evil infecting their homes.





	1. The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first posting to Ao3. This story is currently also on Fanfiction and I'll be moving all the current chapters over to here over the next couple weeks! I apologize for some errors, I did most of my editing as I uploaded onto FF. Whoops. Anyway, please enjoy.

_Project 3:_

_A Tale of Two Hunters_

_The Knight_

 

                Jaune Arc, of the city of Gemini, never amounted to anything special. He grew up in the shadow of his three elder sisters, and spent much of his time either helping his younger four sisters or tended the family farm. His father had large dreams for him when he was younger. Unfortunately, Jaune had never shown the skills or competence required to chase those dreams. As such, when he asked to apprentice under a Paladin of Light, his father quickly refused the request.

                Jaune Arc also was determined. If not completely afraid. For him the two went hand in hand. He was terrified of dying or never returning home, but at the same time, he was even more afraid of being worthless and disappointing his family. He had a reputation to uphold as the only son of the Arc family. His father didn’t have faith in him, not in the slightest, but he was determined not to fail. At least he was determined to try.

                So when he set out on that faithful spring morning, his father gave him the only thing he could. The family’s sword, _Crocea Mors._ It wasn’t anything fancy, at least Jaune didn’t think so, but it was well crafted. The weapon and her matching shield were both infused with Dust during their creation process. The latter also featured the Arc family crest. His father also offered something more to him, a warm welcome when he returned, whether it was as a hero or a failure.

                He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. On one hand, his parents loved him dearly. That was something a lot of people couldn’t say, which was a sad thought in itself. However, on the other hand, it was depressing. It made Jaune realize how little faith his father had in him at all. He knew, of course, but when it was told in so many different ways, it just all started adding up in the back of his mind until it came forward all at once. A day after he left, the second day of spring, the 2nd of Garnet, he was completely lost and feeling that his father was right about him all along.

                “Where in the name of Dust am I?” He cried out in frustration. The young blonde boy drew his sword and randomly cut at some shrub alongside of the road he was travelling along. While the short bushes weren’t the vicious enemy he was hoping to find, they made an excellent target for his frustration, plus they couldn’t possibly make him feel any worse. At least he thought that. Then his blade caught in a particularly thick tangle of leaves and brush and his loose grip came off. “Stupid… _plant_ ,” he said spitting the last word. “Oh my God I look like a complete idiot.” He was grateful to be alone.

                “Excuse me, son, are you alright?”

                Jaune gripped his sword tight and pulled it free. He swung around only to find himself pointing his blade at a curious and now quite amused old man. “Oh I’m so sorry, sir!” Jaune said quickly and politely. If his father hadn’t failed in any area, it was that Jaune had manners that befit royalty, well, rather for serving royalty. “And I’m alright, just frustrated, thank you for asking, sir.” He gave the man a short bow in greeting and sheathed his sword.  The elegant yet sturdy white blade slid into a well-crafted white and brown leather casing.

                “Don’t you go calling me that now, young knight,” the old man said, his light brown eyes taking notice of Jaune’s beautifully stitched sheath and the family symbol on his shield. “I’m not a knight nor will I ever be royalty,” he added with a cautious smile.

                It took Jaune a moment but he realized the quality of his blade, at least the design, and the family crest on his shield, may be giving the man the wrong impression. “I’ll keep that in mind, sir,” Jaune said with a bright smile. He was glad it was only an old man and not some wandering adventurer who’d more likely make fun of the luckless boy. “I’m not a knight either though, not yet.”

                “Oh?” The man said with a frown. He eyed the sword at Jaune’s hip again. “Well you certainly could have fooled this old man.” He chuckled in a friendly manner that left Jaune’s guard weakened.

                The blonde headed boy smiled sheepishly. He awkwardly grabbed his sword arm for comfort. “I wouldn’t want to fool you, sir. That isn’t the way a knight should conduct himself.”

                The man let out a very audible _harrumph._ “And you say you aren’t a knight. It appears young man, that you know more about being one than most Paladins these days.” He gave the young knight-to-be a warm smile. “You have a good attitude for the task, young man. Don’t ever forget your values and I think you’ll make an excellent man one day.”

                Jaune noted that he avoided saying knight at the end. “With all due respect, sir- “

                “You give a lot of that,” the man interrupted.

                “Right,” Jaune rubbed the back of his head. “You don’t know me, what makes you say all of this?”

                “You carry yourself with humility and respect, boy. Those are the two most important qualities young men should poses. Especially ones who wish to defend others,” the old man said leaning in. “Do you wish to be a knight of valor?”

                “More than anything, sir,” the young adventurer said with enthusiasm. The anxiety in his voice was obvious though.

                The old man gave him another smile. “Then, sir knight, I would appreciate it if you protected me along my trip. I can pay you when we reach our destination. It may not be much, but it’s a start to an errant journey.”

                Jaune was speechless at first. Here he was doubting everything about himself and that’d he’d be able to do anything, and yet this strange but kind old man comes along and not only boosts him confidence, but offers him a job as well. “I would be honored, sir,” Jaune said with a bow.

                The old man set off and Jaune fell in next to him. He felt renewed. His bright blue eyes, full of life and energy, watched every corner and shadow carefully. He was ready and willing. What he lacked in skill, Jaune was ready to make up for in enthusiasm.

                “If I may ask, sir,” Jaune said, after an hour or so along the road. “Where is your destination?” He hadn’t asked in all of his excitement. Not that it would have mattered. Without a direction Jaune would have accepted the job whatever it may have been or have brought him. He didn’t care if they were going all the way to Atlas.

                The man hummed a little. “There’s the question you should always ask. The destination.” The man fiddled with something in his pocket. “To a small city called Beacon. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.” The man adjusted the small circular glasses sitting low on his nose. Jaune found them particularly queer considering he was practically looking over them all the time.

                “I’ve heard of Beacon,” Jaune said with a lowered tone. “That’s the city of the great warrior’s academy.” Everyone knew of the academy there. Every small boy and girl who wanted to pick up a sword dreamed of learning from the masters there.

                “Great is certainly one word to describe it,” the man said taking a moment to straighten the lime green scarf at his neck. “It’s the people there who make up the meat and blood of the place. Who give it the heart and soul that drives it.”

                “My father used to tell me stories of the men and woman there. The great hunts, the battles they fought in. The coin they made.”

                “So it’s coin that interests you?” The grey haired man asked with one brow raised. He already knew the answer.

                “No, not at all. My family isn’t in need of more coin. I may not be tied to that coin now, but I don’t feel the need for it right now. No, it’s the companionship that drives me. To fight and wage war against evil, that’s great, but to find the friends along the way that will do it with you, that’s what I want.” Jaune had a goofy smile plastered on his face. “My father spoke of the men and women he fought with, not the battles they fought at or the evils they dispersed.”

                The brown eyed man took in what the young knight-to-be was saying. “Very well spoken. Your father seems to be a wise man.” The man seemed to stretch the arm he had been holding a cane in, almost like he was preparing for a fight.

                Jaune just nodded. He didn’t say anything else. His mind had wandered to the stories his father told him as a kid.

               

 

Travelling went by with as much excitement as Jaune didn’t realize. It was utterly boring. By the third day he felt they were no closer to their destination. The old man, who had shared his name as Ozpin, was more than just good company at least. He had a surprising amount of energy and vigor for what his age appeared to be and he always had an interesting if not cryptic conversation ready for the young knight-to-be. As it was, Jaune was grateful for the relative peace of the journey and the chance to have so many exchanges with someone who appeared to be a wealth of information and knowledge.

“So what form of sword combat do you prefer?” The elder man asked his travelling companion and apparent guardian. He already knew the answer. It was especially obvious by the way Jaune began to slouch often and shied away from questions of combat.

“I don’t know, sir,” Jaune answered with almost complete honesty. He really just didn’t know at all.

The man hummed to himself in thought. “Trust in your shield first, and I think you’ll find yourself living a long enough life to decide on what form of sword play you’d prefer.” He cast the younger man a curious glance. Jaune appeared to be taking the advice to heart. At least it looked to have him thinking.

The blonde haired boy considered the shield on his left arm. It was a decent sized kite shield. His father had said the shield was mad for deflecting blows rather than absorbing them, and if he used it first and his sword second, he’d live. Of course he father had said a number of things on combat Jaune didn’t understand. Hearing the old man, Ozpin, say it again though made the comment stick out in his mind. _Shield first._ “My father once said something similar to me.”

“I imagine so,” the copper eyed man said before taking a swing of something strong from a canteen. It had a thick but relaxing odor. It certainly wasn’t anything alcoholic. “Shield fighters tend to live longer than sword fighters. Longer means they’re able to pass their knowledge on more often. Of course that doesn’t mean the youth will take it to heart.” He let out a groan that spoke volumes of the hopelessness of youth. “So many young people prefer fancy swords to a simple shield.”

“I don’t have much to choose from,” Jaune said quietly. The older man turned to listen. “But I think I’d pick my shield over my sword if given the opportunity. I’d like to live poor in honor than die rich in spirit.”

“Hah!” The copper eyed man shook his head with a smile. “Now that’s the thinking spirit so many forget. The second law of a knight; ‘It’s better to live now and fight later, then die now and do nothing later.’”

“Is that really the second law?” Jaune asked with a confused look. His father had never mentioned any laws of knights.

“Of course,” the man said with a much more controlled tone. “A knight may die to save his friends, which is a good death. A knight who dies out of arrogance or for no one, that’s a useless death. Honor comes from the ability to defend the weak, not out of a glorified death that leaves the weak vulnerable.”

Jaune took in every word the man said.

His blue eyes darted to catch movement in the underbrush off the road to the right. The tall trees on either side cast gloomy shadows which blocked line of sight even in the high sun however. _Just an animal. Like a squirrel. Or a wild boar._ He gulped audibly. If the older man noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“Tell me, Jaune,” the older man began, his voice edged with caution and an acid Jaune couldn’t place. “Have you heard rumors of the creatures Grimm?” When he spoke the copper eyed man stared straight ahead of them. He didn’t give the young man the curtesy of even a sideways glance.

Jaune shook his head. “No, I haven’t.” He felt his hand grip his sword in its sheath, ready to draw.

“They say they’re nothing but rumor. Stories used to scare children into behaving.” He tightened his own grip on the cane in his right arm. “I believe them to be very real however.” His copper eyes began tracing every shadow along their sides and before them. Watching for something Jaune couldn’t see. “Creatures born of hate and anger, conjured by a force that feeds off of the very fear they create. They prowl the darkness, in search of negative energy. They find this energy when we fear. Humans, Faunus, elves, dwarves, orcs… we all fear.”

“What do they do?” Jaune asked absently. He was searching the tree lines for a foe that wasn’t there.

“They kill us. They consume our flesh. Then… they leave.”

“Leave?”

“Move on to the next source of fear, or anger, or hate.”

“Why?”

“To create more of this emotion that they feed on of course… or so the legend goes.”

Jaune felt his hands sweat under the pressure he had on his shield and sword. He hadn’t even noticed that he had drawn the silver blade of his family.

“It’s said, and reported, that they come out of the wastelands outside of East Gate. Between there and the Orcs Lands.”

The blonde haired knight jumped slightly at movement to his right. Nothing was there. _Just my imagination._

“They come in ones, sometimes twos, even rarely a pack of six or so may move in.”

Another rustling in the bushes, this time off the left side of the path. He looked but saw nothing. _Nothing’s here, nothing’s here, nothing’s here._ He couldn’t fool himself.

“The one advantage we have though, is our Aura. Our spirit. Our soul. The power it grants protects us, and allows us to fight any foe.”

“Right, _Infinite in distance and unbound by death_.”

“Good, so you do know.”

“My father unlocked my Aura when I was young.” Most parents unlocked a child’s Aura as soon as they were ready. It was necessary to be able to live in this crazy world. A shift in the shadows ahead of them caught his eye. This time he saw something. He thought he did at least. A shadow, solid black in shade, darted back into the forest.

“Excellent.”

A shadowy form in the shape of a wolf leaped out at them. To be more accurate, it was much larger than any wolf Jaune had seen, and he had killed his share of wolves on the family’s estate. It was easily eight feet in height and the span of its arms reminded Jaune more of that of a man’s. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve assumed it was a werewolf. No werewolf held this much hate behind eyes that glowed like boiling blood however. The white chitin plates that protected its arms and head were another give away that this creature was beyond the normal scope of the supernatural that haunted the Kingdoms.

Jaune stepped in front of his charge to protect him. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but it felt like the most natural course of action. He was supposed to be protecting this man as his first step in becoming a knight, a guardian, a paladin, whatever it was that he was chasing. Even he wasn’t sure really. The wolf, the Grimm, struck Jaune hard with a fierce sweep of his claw. Jaune deflected the blow if not absorbed it outright as he felt his whole frame shudder under the weight of the attack. The old man just watched with intent with those curious copper eyes of his.

Another sweep, this time from above, and this time Jaune deflected more of the blow, he felt very little of the power recoil through his body. Instead the wolf lost its center and tumbled forward as its large clawed hand was thrown into the dusty ground by its own momentum. Jaune almost laughed in joy but the creature soon recovered. It let out a deep rumbling growl. _Anger._ Anger that its prey was still alive.

“You do have a sword,” the copper eyed man said adjusting his green scarf as if an eight-foot-tall monster wasn’t attacking them or something to worry about in the slightest.

“Right,” the want-to-be-knight said. Another blow threatened to rip his shield from his arm though and he staggered back. When the creature Grimm followed through Jaune bit his tongue and swept the clawed arm aside with his shield. He thought a moment to long but still managed to plunge his sword into the creature. It swept as well though and caught him in the side of the head. The world flashed black for a moment and he felt like warm water was being poured into cuts that weren’t there moments ago on his head. His sword found its unintentional mark in the beast’s chest. With an attempt at a howl the creature collapsed, pulling his sword with it. “Dust it all,” he muttered as he scrambled for his sword.

The silver blade came out with ease and Jaune turned to inspect his charge. Much to his surprise the bodies of three other of the wolf like Grimm lay dead behind them. Ozpin was simply wiping the grime off of his cane. “Beowolves are nasty, but with a little thought, easy enough prey,” he said with a wink. Jaune felt utterly confused to say the least.

“Who are you?” the knight-to-be asked.

“Ozpin,” he said with a soft smile that spoke of terrible victories and joyous defeats. “Teacher, scholar, and on occasion, gentleman.” He returned his cane to his side now that it was amply clean. “And most importantly, a fighter.”

“Oh,” Jaune said quietly. “Yeah that’s pretty cool…”


	2. The Sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss begins her journey...

_Project 3:_

_A Tale of Two Hunters_

_The Sorceress_

Schnee.

                “Please, you three aren’t anything I can’t handle.” Her voice was full of confidence. Behind it was years of training. She pointed her rapier towards the man in the center of the group facing her.

                “Oh I’m glad to hear it,” the man snickered. “You’re going to be handling a lot once that toothpick is out of your hand.” They were all dressed in rather ragged clothing. Bits of plate metal and thick leather covered portions of their outfits, thin chain links covered other areas. A bandit’s armor wasn’t always pretty, but the mess that it was made it hard to find areas to strike. It was protection through chaos.

                The silver haired girl held her rapier firm. She knew where to strike. That chaotic mess of patchwork armor wouldn’t be nearly enough to stop her. The only thing that put her off her normal razor sharp edge was the hunger in the man’s eyes when he spoke. He wasn’t making empty threats. Being murdered was one thing, but being… She shook her thoughts clear. “Are you going to throw threats around like a confused ape or are you going to make good on your word?” She taunted.

                That got him. The first man lunged forward, trying to close the gap between them. The other two weren’t as quick and had followed behind precious seconds later. She stood firm. “I’ll cut your hand off, then use it to-” A thin silver blade cut him off when it entered his chest, just below a thick leather piece that was supposed to protect his heart.

                The other two men howled in anger at her as their leader dropped to the ground, his body twitching as his life faded and a thick crimson fluid pooled under him. The woman flicked her blade clean. “You’ll pay for that!” One of them yelled raising his axe for an attack.

                He was stopped cold by a bolt of ice. Then another. The chilled magic went straight through his pitiful armor. The man himself had no defense for such an attack. “Schnee’s always pay their dues, unfortunately for you, I owe you nothing.” He dropped down sideways, his body contorted from a third bolt of ice piercing his body.

                The third man stopped cold. He felt the air around him chilling. “Please, don’t kill me,” he pleaded for his life. His weapon dropped to the ground with a clatter. “Please let me go!”

                Weiss Schnee considered her final assailant. “And let you run back to your clan?” She cocked her head to the side. “So that way you can come back with more men?” She wasn’t too trusting of someone who was perfectly fine with murder and rape.

                “I’ll never say a word. We never saw you. Who would believe that a Schnee was down in Vale anyway?” He said frantically. “No one would believe me. It’s far more likely that a bugbear or werewolf caught us at camp last night.”

                “It is.” She slid her rapier back into its loop on her hip. “Make sure a bloodling doesn’t get you tonight on your way home.”

                The man looked confused at first, but when Weiss cast him a glare that asked ‘why are you still here’ he bolted, leaving his weapon behind. It was a cruelly made longsword. She wondered how they made such shotty weapons work. Almost none had an acceptable balance to them. Most weren’t even made out of good steel. She sighed. _I suppose strength and numbers makes up for a lack of skill on occasion._ Against their normal prey it probably would have as well.

                Weiss poked through the pockets of the bandit who had been ice speared briefly. She wasn’t fond of looting, but she knew her supply of marks would run low if she didn’t scavenge from encounters such as this. It was surprisingly more difficult to find a job than she had originally thought. Her first week, that she spent in northern Vale, she found that her name held no weight. Everyone knew who the Schnee’s were of course, but no one knew who she was, it just wasn’t enough to convince someone to pick her up for a job.

                Week two had met little success as well. She had made her way to the outskirts of the City of Vale, located on the western coast. It had been a long trip, but luckily a caravan let her tag along. She proved her worth with her rapier at least when a large group of bandits tried to attack. She had earned precious few silver marks for that unintentional job. The caravan leader was impressed, but she wasn’t looking for an additional hire so Weiss moved on.

                That brought her to week three since she entered the Kingdom of Vale. It was now the 24th of Garnet, well into the first month of spring. It had rained nonstop all week, thoroughly soaking all of her clothes. She only had two and a half outfits and she was sure one of them was ruined now. With a miracle from Julia and the Creator themselves the rain had ceased yesterday night. Of course with her luck being as it was, she ran across those thugs. Two of which were now dead at least.

                Beacon was only a day away now. She was sure she could have made it by night fall, but now she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Those cut throats had slowed her down more than enough. With trying to evade them initially then having to actually fight them. On top of that, she was simply drained. Weiss hadn’t used her powers for most of her _adventure_. She found out early after leaving the City of Vale that sorceresses were frowned upon in most of the smaller towns. Something about a fear of their relation to vampires.

                Weiss didn’t understand their fear, but she understood the repercussions if she wasn’t careful. She was proud of her power, the gift she had been born with. She also understood what happened to her mother. At least she was pretty sure she did. A mad lust for power had overcome her and she turned to darker methods to increase that power. One of many reasons why her father discouraged her from practicing the gift she was born with.

                By the time night had fallen Weiss was almost to Beacon. She figured she could make it if she travelled through the night. She also figured she’d die if she attempted that. Remnant’s nights were known for three things, a beautiful starlit landscape, being murdered by vile creatures, and becoming lost. Weighing her options, she decided enjoying the starlight would be the best.

                The night dragged on. Weiss had found a secluded notch in a rock face off of the road but couldn’t find sleep to save her life. The elusive magic of slumber evaded her every attempt at capture. Frankly, she was becoming more and more agitated, and that probably wasn’t helping her in her endeavors to rest.

                Half past midnight she still hadn’t found rest. What she did find was the sound of muffled footsteps. Weiss froze in place. Her hand reached for her rapier only to find it wasn’t at her side. _Where is it? What did I… oh._ She saw it resting above where her head lay along with her belt and the various pouches that carried her meager belonging in. Well, meager in that she didn’t have many. In reality she probably carried thousands of marks in spell material and dust.

                With her sword in hand she scrambled to her feet. Cursing herself for not having the foresight to try and remain silent. She stalked to the edge of her nock and looked around the dark hills and rock faces. There wasn’t a figure in sight. No animals, no travelers, no bandits come to seek vengeance for killing their friends. No one. She let out an audible sigh of relief. Then she heard it.

                It was soft, barely audible. A foot step. More than that though. A muffled footstep. Someone either very talented with illusion magic or very skilled in the art of stealth was watching her. She bargained it could be worse actually, someone who excelled in both illusion and stealth. She just hoped it was a thief rather than an assassin. She couldn’t think of anyone, aside from that bandit early, who would want to try and kill her already. She had literally only lain one stone into making her name and that was two weeks ago. She had no enemies she knew of.

                She heard the steps again. One, and then two. They were trained and quiet, being placed very carefully. Whoever this was, they knew what they were doing. Weiss stepped out of her nock, her place of safety. She held her rapier, Myrtenaster, low, aimed towards the ground. She thought about using it to focus her magic, but if her stalker was trained in the arts like she thought they were, they’d detect it. Who was she kidding, she knew if they were that well trained she didn’t stand a chance anyway.

                Again she heard steps, more this time. She could tell the distance, at least the direction. They were down the small hill her nock was built into, just north, farther off the road. She steeled herself and started off as quietly as she could in that direction. Just because they were silent didn’t mean they could hear her perfectly after all. If they were a thief they were focused on her stuff, if they were a killer… then she knew she’d have to fight them and they knew she was coming anyway.

                The footsteps grew a little louder. To the untrained ear it would be nearly undetectable, but Weiss could make them out, just barely. She was also starting to pick up on something the thief may not see. A thin trail of magic. It was a muffle spell after all. She didn’t need to hear them anymore. Weiss could detect the faint energy given off by the sound dampening illusion spell. She had them now.

                Glass shattered. At least that’s what it sounded like. It was soft still, but much louder than the footsteps had been. The quiet cursing that followed confirmed her suspicions. “Oh for the love of the nocturnal,” a male voice said harsh but softly.

                Weiss saw him. He was tall with bleach blonde hair. A tail of the same color swished back and forth behind him, poking out from the back of thick leather trousers. Her wore the garb of his trade for sure. Dark leather armor with thick pads but loose joints. A dozen and a half visible pouches across the armor and its belts and bandoliers. There was little doubt he was a thief.

                “Thought you’d sneak up on me,” Weiss said coolly. She brought her rapier up to level with him. There was at least ten feet between them. Now that she had him she wasn’t sure what to do. _Should I kill him? If I let him go he’ll just slit my own throat if I fall asleep._

                “I wouldn’t say sneak,” the monkey Faunas said with a cheeky smile. He placed both his hands on his hips. Weiss could only see him thanks to the open environment and the starlit sky. “More like… distract.”

                “Distract…” Weiss’s eyes were wide with horror. “You mean there’s more than one of you?” She felt so stupid. Of course there would be. Who would wander the night to steal without backup? “Oh no.”

                “If you run now you might be able to save some of your stuff,” he said with a wink.

                Weiss cursed before casting him one last angry glare and setting off back to her gear at full speed. She felt so foolish. _How could I have forgotten about myself? Oh if I single mark is missing, if a single ounce of dust… I’m going to have that monkey’s hide, I swear, I’ll throw his tail in a ritual for the Lord of the Dead._ She used bursts of her powers to propel her forward as she could, glyphs appearing under her feet to throw her forward faster than she could run and to save her own strength. She knew it was all futile though.

                “Someone’s a bit late,” a soft spoken voice said from above. Her hiding place was carved into the side of a small cliff face. On top of that sat a thief dressed in a black leather, much like the design of the others, but with a white long sleeved shirt she could easily make out in the dark. She thought she saw ears shifting on top of the thief’s head, but wrote it off as a large black bow before the thief pulled her hood up. She stood revealing an elegant female form. Her posture was perfect for her job, looking almost feline. “Thanks for the marks and the dust, _Schnee.”_ Weiss swore she spit her own name at her.

                “Wait!” Weiss yelled up at the mysterious thief in black. It was too late. She was gone as quickly as she had spoken. Weiss heard the casting of multiple spells as she used her powers to jump up on the rock face. No one was there. She had been a spell adept, just as Weiss thought. She tried feeling around for the faint images of magic, but there was no trace to be found. _She’s good._ Weiss huffed and groaned.

                All of her money was gone, and all of her dust. The thief left her belt and pouches, but emptied them out. All that was left was a day’s worth of food and her water. She was glad for that at least. Beacon was only a half day away now anyway. She could stock up there. _But I have no money._ She hoped she’d be able to pick up a job through one of the guild houses there. _She was an excellent caster_. Weiss appreciated her foes strength at least. _But I’m a better one._ _I will find you thief. Your friend too._ Money and dust stolen aside, she wasn’t about to be shown up by a pair of criminals. She’d find them, and she’d show them real magic.

                Weiss found little sleep during the night. She had her bed roll at least and was grateful she didn’t awake with any cramps. The fatigue was heavy. She wasn’t used to not receiving rest. Even during her few weeks of travel she had been able to get ample rest at night. Grabbing only fits of twenty to thirty minutes was something new to her while also being worn out from all the travelling she had done. Her stomach growled in protest when she began her journey. She decided to munch on what little food she had left. Beacon was close.

                The hills and rocky terrain that dominated the area between Vale to the west and Beacon in the center of the kingdom gave way to a thick forest. The trees were high and by noon she was deep into them. She realized she also miscalculated how close she was to the city. She knew it was built around and on top of a small mountain. She had seen many pictures of it growing up in her studies. She didn’t account for a surprisingly thick forest. The road remained well maintained at least. It would have too to allow the traffic that flowed year-round.

                Something felt off today. Normally she would’ve seen at least a few other travelers. Most would be heading in the opposite direction. Today however, there wasn’t a soul. She knew she wasn’t well versed with forests, given that her home in Mantle was normally covered in snow, and she spent most of her time inside, but what she pictured as a vibrant place to be, was dull and dead quiet. Not a single bird chirped nor a single beast chattered.

                A feeling of dread she had become familiar with grew over her. One she had experience last night. She was being watched. Again. Weiss was too tired for this. She just prayed they were thieves again. She wasn’t sure how well she could stand up in a fight.

                “Well, well, well.” She guessed she’d find out right then. A man wearing a bowler hat and tapping an intricately carved cane came out from behind a large tree in front of her. He was tapping the black wood walking cane against the stone and dirt path making a clicking sound to grab her attention and show his own impatience. “Look what Atlas sent us boys!” He said raising his arms in exaggeration. Five men came out of the trees around her to surround the exhausted sorceress.

                Weiss bit her tongue and pulled her rapier from its holster. That thief was courteous enough to leave her armed at least.

                “Oh! Looks like our little quick hands left you armed,” he said with heavy sarcasm. “Well that’s just lovely. Remind me to have a talk with them if I see them around.” He turned around placing one hand on his hip and twirling his cane. “Get her boys, she doesn’t look to be in the mood to speak right now anyway.”

                The five men rushed her all at once. Weiss tried cutting one of them down but only succeeded in making a gash on one of his arms. They all wore a mix of black leather on top of rather nice looking dark clothing. These ones may not be bandits, but they weren’t push overs either. Weiss gaged them as professionals. She struggled and pushed against the men as they tried to bind her arms and disarm her. She created a few more gashes and cuts in her attempt to remain free. Finally, though she met her match when one of the men twisted her wrist and she lost her grip on the rapier.

                She wasn’t done yet though. She bit into the neck of a man who got to close, taking a small piece of flesh and bloodying him and covering her own self in his blood. “Enough of this shit!” The man in charge shouted. The next things she heard and felt was the rush of his cane travelling through the air then the pain and cold as it connected with her head and she passed out.

                She didn’t know how long it had been, but the next time she woke she saw a thin covering over her. She bumped up and down as the wood under her shifted with wagon wheels. She was being taken somewhere. She tried remember what happened. When she found her hands bound tightly behind her back she remembered very well. She looked down and saw the blood covering her white battle dress. It appeared her jacket which was buttoned up had taken most of the blood from her assailant.

                “Ah good, you’re awake,” a familiar and sarcastic voice called back to her. She looked to what she guessed was the front of the cart. Sure enough the man with the cane was there. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Snow Queen. In a couple days we’ll be arriving at your new home for the next… oh who knows really? That’ll depend on people outside of our control for now.” He gave her a wink and a smile.

                Weiss tried to work at her binds for half an hour but final gave up. She sat up and leaned against the side of the cart. It was uncomfortable and she was furious. _Those thieves can wait. These people are going to pay first._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, here's number two! Three and four are scheduled for tomorrow, then the other ten throughout next week. Please feel free to comment and review. Message me if you wish... does Ao3 have messaging?...


	3. The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter ponders her prey...

_Project 3:_

_Tale of the Two Hunters_

_The Huntress_

 

                It was the 3rd of Amethyst. Ruby Rose, a young woman of twenty years, was visiting the grave of her long dead mother. The young woman had her taken from her nearly ten years ago. Since then she had dedicated her short life to training in the arts of the hunt and the warrior. She said it was all in the name of helping others. So that no one else had to go what she did at such a young age. Of course, it was really for a different reason; brutal revenge.

                Ten years and three months ago, during the turning of seasons, the small town they had lived in, and Ruby still lived in, was attacked by creatures of the night. Patch didn’t have the defenses or the number of fighters capable of holding off the number of night walkers that descended upon them. Her mother was one of the few who stood a chance. She was told, and every time it was a different story, by many of the older towns people that her mother fought with furiously, equally the blood ridden drive of those vampires.

                As the years went on, the stories had changed. Sometimes Summer Rose, her mother, was the hero, other times she was a vengeful spirit, on one occasion she was one of the night walkers, the vampires. Her father, whenever she saw him, and that was rare since her mother parted, he told her the same story. With her short swords drawn and a mastery of dust no sorcerer could match, she killed two dozen of the monsters before a lord vampire struck her down.

                Ruby believed him of course. He had no reason to lie to her. That version also was the most commonly spread, though few knew what lord vampires really were, or even believed that they existed any more. Since then, Ruby lived with her uncle and cousin until she was old enough to train with weapons. She’d study dust and read stories on killing the undead and other monstrosities. Then when she was fifteen, she entered Beacon’s Academy for Warriors as the youngest study to date. Four to seven years younger than most of the young men and women who attended.

                She emerged as a fully capable scythe and sword wielder who was marked to become the greatest vampire slayer of her time. Only now though, instead of chasing that dream, that potential she was set to inherit through skill and years of training, she was instead sitting in front of the grave of her mother, a mile outside of Patch. The vast mountain range that formed part of the border with Atlas cast a looming but comforting shadow in the distance.

                “It’s been a long time, mom,” Ruby said quietly. Even though she was twenty years old, her voice had remained soft, almost child-like. Very rarely did she turn stern or angry. It wasn’t in her. Except when she was hunting. “I’ve been gone for a long time… I tried to come visit, but dad didn’t let me leave Beacon.” She fidgeted in place like her mother was staring her down, calling her out on a lie. “Okay… I-I just couldn’t come. I was so focused on training, and I didn’t know how you’d take it. I know you didn’t want me to become like you.” Tears were welling up on the edges of her silver eyes. “But I couldn’t do nothing! Yang left! She’s off chasing some stupid fantasy, and I couldn’t just sit at home with Uncle Tai! I needed a purpose, mom, and avenging you is the only thing that burns in my heart. Watching those demons turn to dust or bleed out is the only thing that makes me feel whole!” She slammed her fists on the ground in front of her mother’s grave. Tears pouring out now, she couldn’t sit up straight. “I’m so sorry, mom. For everything,” she whispered into the cold spring ground.

                Ruby sat there hunched over for another hour. She was letting five years of pent of emotions out. She was frustrated by the direction her life had taken. She loved what she did, but she knew her mother didn’t want her to take up this life. At the same time, she became a hunter because of her mother and what happened to her. She felt whole when she hunted. It brought her a sadistic sort of inner peace.

                After a while Ruby finally spoke again. “I’m sorry, mom. Please, I hope that wherever you are, you know I love you, and all I want to do is make you proud. I love you, mom. Please watch over my blade and keep me safe so I can keep others safe, for you.” Ruby stood up after another moment of silence, sending a quick prayer out as well. She looked around the calm and still grove she was in. With a sigh the hunter set off.

                The woods surrounding Patch and the grove her mother was buried in were made of trees with thick black bark that bloomed with beautiful white and red leaves in the spring time. Since it was well into spring now, the trees were in full bloom, with the brightly colored leaves looking like they were constantly covered in snow.

                Ruby’ felt drained but her finally tuned instincts were on high. They always were. During her last year of training she had under gone a series of field missions. There she learned to never truly let her guard down. At least she was always aware of her surroundings. There were footsteps. Quick but carefully placed. She looked up in the sky to see the sun was beginning to set. She pulled her blood red cloak over her head and checked for the few weapons she kept on her.

                The crimson hunter stopped in the middle of the path. She was a good way from Patch. There was little point in trying to ignore the looming threat gathering around her. “I know you’re there,” she said. “I can hear your steps. You aren’t as quiet as you think.” She spoke with confidence though her shaky voice was betraying her. Faint whispers and hushes sounded. “I can hear you too.” They died as quickly as they came. Ruby reached behind her and gripped her favorite weapon.

                “You’re very brave coming out here alone,” a female said. She jumped down from a tree a few dozen feet in front of Ruby. She had eyes that were yellow like gold, and shone like a fire in the fading light. “Too bad the blood of the brave tastes just like the blood of the fearful.”

                Ruby cracked a half smile. “Oh.”

                The woman looked annoyed. She pushed a lock of brunette hair that was speckled with red stain marks out from in front of her eyes. “What’s so amusing?”

                The crimson hunter pulled her blood red cloak down from over her head with her free hand. Silver eyes shown in the fading light as bright as the golden ones of the vampire standing before her. “It’s brave for a vampire like yourself to attack a woman in mourning.”

                The golden eyed night walker took her bait. Agitated by Ruby’s insult she sped forward at the unnatural speeds her undead body allowed. She pulled her right arm back to slash out at Ruby with claws bared. Unfortunately for the enraged woman she never contacted Ruby. Rather the crimson hunter spun on her heel avoiding the woman completely. As she did she brought her weapon out, a collapsible silver and steel scythe she had made herself. The vampire tried to react but had no footing. She ran her head straight into the blade of the weapon which shone just as brightly as its wielders eyes.

                Ruby took a deep breath in as her body filled with a sort of ecstasy at the feeling of the now dead vampires blood splattering onto her. She hated these beings. Even more though, she loved killing them. The dead vampires body slumped to the ground without grace, tumbling from the momentum she had just before dying. As the sun set completely Ruby felt a spot on her neck burn and then fade into a soothing sensation. She paid it no mind however, as that feeling had been there for the past ten years of her life. “Who’s next?” She asked with a smile rivaling even a ferals in lust.

                A group of three more vampires approached her cautiously from the shadows of the black trees. The moon was three fourths into its waxing cycle. The vampires glowing eyes gave their positions away in the moon light. They circled Ruby, slowly tightening their space between them and Ruby. Soon they would pounce on their prey. If not Ruby would pounce on them.

                Sure enough, they struck. Two of the jumped forward with the third one following moments behind. Ruby caught glimpses of the short steel blades they carried from the reflecting moonlight. She side stepped and ducked the first and second one. The third one found himself flipping over the hunter as her scythe embedded itself in his gut and she used the momentum to bring him over head. He crashed into the ground and screamed from the burning silver in his body.

                His companions froze at the sounds of his shrieks of pain. “You’ll die for this; you dust eatin-” one of them was saying before Ruby cut him off with a swing of her scythe. He evaded the strike though and he and his surviving partner shared a quick look before retreating back into the woods. “We’ll see your blood yet, you freak.”

                Ruby smiled haphazardly at the comment. “I’m the freak?” She shrugged. “Oh well.” She could barely make out the forms of the two dead vampires now. She collapsed her scythe down and placed it back on its harness. Humming about roses as she continued back to her home, her crimson cloak back over her head, hiding her eyes from the black wood forest.

 

 

                From deep in the woods a tall and slender woman with burning orange eyes watched as her lackeys were cut down by this little girl in a red cloak. _Absolutely delicious_ , she thought. _Either my pets are just as worthless as I think, or maybe this girl is just as skilled as she presents herself to be._ She delighted herself with the thought of drinking this one’s blood. Then an even better thought occurred. Turning her.

                “I’ll be watching this one for sure,” she said to one of her personal guards. He nodded his acknowledgement and voiced his agreement as well.

 

 

                Back home Ruby found little to do. She woke early the next morning and after her sunrise run she was left without much to occupy her. Her uncle was trying to get her motivated and moving, but nothing was really catching her interest.

                “Look, Rubes,” Tai Xiao Long said as he searched for his boots that he swore he had left right by the door the night before. “I can’t help you if the world devoid of excitement in your eyes.”

                Ruby was laying upside down over the back of the small two-person couch in their living rom. “But Uncle Tai, I don’t want to be bored. This is worse than poison.”

                “And how would you know that, young lady?” Tai asked staring down at her like the angry and worried parent he was.

                “I’m a fully trained vampire hunter, Uncle,” Ruby sat up and sprung to her feet. “Poison tolerance was part of my training.” She noted not to tell him that it wasn’t even the most dangerous part.

                “Well I’m sorry Yang isn’t here to drag you into trouble. I don’t know when she’ll be back.” He was dancing around the truth. They both knew she had been gone for nearly two years now, without word except that she was looking for someone. Tai was heartbroken to say the least that his only daughter had left on some adventure without any word back from her. When Ruby got back just a few months ago she was the center of all of his parental attention. Which after five years of training, wasn’t necessary.

                “You’re a big and bad hunter now, why don’t you go apply to be a ranger?” Tai asked after a moment of silence had gone on long enough.

                Ruby perked up with a suspicious look. “You realize they have a job more dangerous than mine, right?” Rangers prowled the lands of Vale and commonly entered the borderlands in search of danger. The fought everything and anyone that they believed was a threat to the kingdom. A few even blame them for the last war Vale had between Mistral.

                Tai quickly realized his mistake. “Not that I want you putting yourself in danger like that. You know I don’t. In any way possible.” He let out a frustrated groan. “But you do know both your mother and your aunt were East Gate Rangers, right?”

                “Yeah I do. They only hunted vampires though. Right?”

                Tai scoffed. “Hardly.” He shook his head. “Those two hunted anything that went bump in the night. In fact, that’s how they met me.” Ruby just raised an eyebrow. “I was also a ranger…”

                “What?!” Ruby shrieked in giddy excitement. “That’s so cool! How come you never told me?!” To her and Yang, Tai was just a very skilled black smith.

                “Pssh, your mothers didn’t want you two becoming like us, so we kept it quiet. With Qrow teaching at Beacon and you following in our steps anyway, I don’t think it matters.” He finally found his boots that were hiding under a chair in the open doored kitchen. “It seems that we can’t stop being rangers and hunting from running in our blood,” he said from the kitchen.

                “It must’ve been so romantic how you and Aunt Branwen met,” Ruby gushed over her romanticized vision of their life as rangers.

                “It was when they saved me from an ogre that was living up in the mountains. It almost ate me. Our first kiss was over its body. It smelled like a dozen dead cows.”

                “Ewww,” Ruby squealed.

                Tai just laughed at her response. He came back to the small living room with his boots laced up perfectly. “Just promise me one thing.” Ruby nodded that he had her attention. “Don’t drop off the face of the planet for me. I miss my daughter, and I don’t want to lose my favorite niece as well. You know I think of you like a second daughter.”

                Ruby got up and pulled the tall blonde man into a hug. “Absolutely. I hated being away at Beacon for so long. I could send dust messages from there. So there isn’t any reason I couldn’t do that in the field.”

                Tai smiled but it was quickly replaced with a frown. “Did they teach you that at Beacon, or is it fairly common knowledge?”

                Ruby saw where her Uncle was going with that. “They taught me. It was a little difficult for me, but they said I some sort of magic affinity, so I could learn easily enough. If I find Yang, I’ll make sure to teach her… or kill her in the process.” Tai raised his brows obviously not amused. “I’m kidding, Uncle.” She tightened her hug. “But I’ll make sure she learns it. That girl’s got a lot to explain.”

                “Yes, yes she does.” Tai held his niece close for a few more moments before releasing her. “Now I need to get to work. If you figure out what to do, leave me a note or something. I love you, Rubes.”

                “I love you too, Uncle Tai,” she smiled and waved him out the door. They had a cozy place in Patch. Though it had become very lonely without both girls being home. Ruby signed in frustration. She was very much bored again. She thought of her most recent vampire kills and that amused her to a degree. They were very sloppy and undisciplined.

                She was beginning to drift off into a nap on the couch when suddenly a faintly glowing light caught her attention. She peaked through cracked eyelids to see a message waiting for her. _Message_ , the most simply named spell in the book, used a pinch of dust and could be done anywhere. It allowed someone to send a letter of magic from one end of wherever they were to the other. Ruby saw that this one was from her father. She opened the letter that only she could read.

                _Ruby,_

_Ozpin had requested that you return to Beacon. He has a new student of sorts that he thinks requires some guidance. He’s not looking to become a hunter like you, but he thinks having you go along with this young kid would keep him safe enough to develop his own talents. Apparently he’s the best shieldsman to enter the Academy in years._

_I hope everything’s good back in Patch. I plan on visiting Summer in a few weeks. If you’re around, then you should join me. I miss her too. Please send back._

_With Love,_

  1. _Branwen_



                Ruby sighed. She laid back on the couch and propped her feet up, trying to think of a response. _No how are you, honey? No I hope being a hunter is awesome as you thought it would be? No I hope you’re happy with life? Just work… though he did say that bit about mom… grr._

                _Dad,_

_I’ll be down in a week, sooner if I can catch a horse._

_Ruby_

She didn’t bother putting any heart into it. She didn’t bother asking him how he was or any such nonsense. She wasn’t interested in it. She also knew she had no chance or intention of catching a horse. That was simply a ridiculous reply she had come up with for when she was frustrated at him. She let out another sigh. “Welp, betting pack.”

 

 

                It took Ruby exactly eight days to reach the city of Beacon from Patch. Beacon was located in the heart of the Kingdom of Vale. It was the third largest city. With a population of 1.2 million, it was truly a Beacon in the night. Ruby could see the city, which sat on a low rising hill, well before she actually arrived. Great towers with bonfires made of wizards’ fire lit up the walls of the city. She was at her second home.

                Ruby entered the city and was instantly greeted by the guards. They knew her by reputation and description as the youngest trainee to exit the Academy. “Good afternoon, sir!” She said cheerily to every one she passed. Going through the wall into the city wasn’t a slow ordeal, it just happened that the gate houses were designed with three gates and each one had a solid amount of guards for her to greet. All trained at the Academy. All very well equipped. _‘The best equipped and trained force in all of Vale,’_ she remembered Guildmaster Ozpin saying. She liked the crazy old wizard. He could cast fire and clash swords with the best of them.

                It took another hour of walking for Ruby to make it up to the Academy which sat about the rest of the city which was built around it. At its center was a tall dark stone tower with a great orb of eternally burning fire at the top. The Academy was purposefully built with dark stone, while the city was built with white stone. It created a beautiful contrast that Ruby admired every time she came back, and she had spent the past five years here.

                Ruby found her way through the Academy with memorized ease. Soon enough she stood outside of the arena where her father taught weapon etiquette and combat. She heard the ringing of steel inside and entered right away rather than be bothered knocking.

                Inside the large room a class of eager young warriors were waiting to take their turn on the arena floor. Ruby even spotted a few who she thought looked like magic users. She herself was mistaken for one constantly due to her lack of leather or steel armor. She instead insisted on wearing her crimson cloak over a black corset and combat skirt, with black leggings and equally as dark thick leather boots. Armor did little against a vampire sneaking up on you.

                “Qrow Branwen!” She screamed out.

                The man of the same name who had been sparring a young blonde man in sword play looked away. That was the fatal error Ruby had been hoping to cause. The blonde boy took his shield, seeing the error his teacher had made, and slammed it into the older man. Ruby saw his eyes flash in anger and he lost his footing from the blow.

                Ruby didn’t lose a beat. “No!” she cried out in feigned dismay. “You killed him! You killed my father!” She kneeled next to him and pretended to cry. “You killed him using his easily distractible nature! Now who will tuck me in at night and protect me from the monsters that roam the forests!” Ruby heard a few of the men and even one of the woman in the class call out that they’d gladly do it. She peaked through her closed eyes to see Qrow laying on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. “Did you miss me, daddy?” Ruby said cheekily.

                He sighed and pulled his flask out, attempting and succeeding at drinking it while lying flat. “This is revenge for not asking how you’ve been for the past three months. Isn’t it?” He had his eyes closed again.

                “Yep!” She said, making sure to pop the ‘p’ for emphasis. “And the next time it’ll be worse. I only have one father.” For the first five years since her mother died she barely ever heard from him. When she got to Beacon to train he was practically there every other day, especially when she got to train under him. She was not going to let him try and skip out on being her father anymore.

                With her little show over, Ruby helped her father up. “So which one of these poor excuses for a warrior am I taking under the wings of this bird?” Ruby asked. She was actually a little excited for the opportunity. Once again the same people who had called out for her earlier called out again.

                “None of those fools,” Qrow said dismissing his students. “It would be this young man right here,” he said gesturing to the blonde haired man who had knocked him over. “Meet Jaune Arc of Gemini, son of Nicholas Arc. He’s got the heart of a knight in him.” Qrow back handed the boy in the gut for good measure. “And a hell of a shield arm. What he lacks in sword play he makes up for in being a steel wall.”

                Ruby looked over the young man. He had a beautifully made white shield and sword. His armor was light and rather sparse for a knight to be, but it looked sturdy and equally as well made, being white plating that covered the outer faces of his arms legs and chest. “Hmm, interesting.”

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Jaune said awkwardly. He sheathed his sword and held out his hand to shake.

                “Ma’am?” Ruby squeaked in question. “You’re as old as me! If not older!” The other students in the room looked around confused. “Ruby Rose is the name, it’s great to meet you Jaune!” Ruby’s super friendly nature caught Jaune off guard and set him at ease.

                “Well Jaune, this is where I release you for a while. You’re officially beginning your life as a journeyman knight. Ruby, take her under your _petals._ ” Qrow smirked at his little joke. “You didn’t take my name, so it can’t be a wing.”

                “Daaad, that was awful,” Ruby whined. “That was Uncle Tai level of bad.”

                “Get going kid. Here’s something so you can get some rooms tonight. I expect you’ve already got a journey planned for this lad.” Qrow handed over a small bag of coins and marks.

                “Sure do!”

                Half an hour later and Jaune had gathered his backpack which held his meager belongings and was waiting with Ruby outside of the Academy’s guild building. He patiently waited for her to do something, but all the crimson hunter was doing was looking endlessly over the bounty board in front of the guild building. “So… do you actually have a plan for me?” He asked.

                Ruby looked at him and smiled. “Nope!” She replied, popping the ‘p’.

                “What?” Jaune said slumping his shoulders.

                “I have no plan of action.”

                “How?”

                “Exactly like we’re doing right now! That’ how.” Ruby said wistfully.

                “I don’t understand,” Jaune said dumbfounded.

                “Look, Jaune,” Ruby turned serious. The good natured woman he had witness for the past hour was replaced by a stern and commanding woman. “I’m not a warrior like you. I’m a hunter. A _vampire_ hunter. My training was leagues different than you.”

                “So why did your dad and Ozpin put me with you?” Jaune wasn’t understanding the situation he was in.

                “Because they trust me I guess. I don’t know. They make weird decisions that seem out of place. Maybe they think you’re skilled enough to go out so early in your training. Maybe you have more Aura control than you know and they think you can handle it.” Ruby shrugged. “But what we’re going to do then, is do what any good adventurer does when they’re starting out.”

                Jaune sighed. He guessed he had no choice in the matter really. “And what’s that?”

                Ruby had ripped off one of the bounty missions and forced the paper into his hands. “Rescue the princess!”

                Jaune looked down at the paper and back up at Ruby a few times before speaking. “Seriously?”

                “Yup!” She said popping the ‘p’. _Plus,_ Ruby thought in her head, _this mission brings us close to East Gate. That’s where I’m going to start looking for Yang._ Ruby hauled her small black pack over her shoulders and Jaune followed suite. They’d begin their journey after a long rest in one of Beacon’s Inns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 of however many, same as before. Good question as to why Weiss is always the damsel. If not Weiss, it's Ruby as well. You'll see what happens here is a bit off that trope that plagues us so. I try to avoid useless toon-syndrome and having Jaune treated like crap by the other characters. I dislike that trope so bloody much.


	4. The Brawler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brawler and the beast...

_Project 3:_

_Tale of the Two Hunters_

_The Brawler_

 

                Yang had been travelling for two years and some months now. Normally how much time passed didn’t really matter to her. There were two dates she wouldn’t forget however. The first was when her mother left. It was a warm summer day and they still lived outside of Patch, this was before her dad quit being a ranger, something she only vaguely remembered. The second was the day she left herself. It was the first of Garnet, the first day of spring, nearly two years and two months ago. It was the 13th of Amethyst now.

                The moon was already coming out even though the evening sky was still a purple haze capable of lighting the way. It was a beautiful waxing half-moon.

                Yang Xiao Long was near her destination. A small farming town by the name of Twin’brook. She hadn’t been here yet, but this would be her first stop in the eastern lands of Vale. She had spent the last year in the city of Gemini in the south, fighting sailors and soldiers in whatever Inn or bar she found herself in. A girl had to eat after all, and she was a very talented brawler. This past year she spent between the City of Vale in the east and the northern border with Atlas. She considered going into Mantle to see Atlas, but rumors of vampires and the biting cold kept her away. So instead she spent the year fighting and brawling in taverns and inns and bars. Again.

                She considered it all time well spent. It gave her time to think on things and plan her next moves. After all, while she looked like a fiery young spirit who simply loved to fight wherever she went, she was actually all of that on a carefully laid out path. Everywhere she went was for a purpose. Most were to earn her some coin and marks before moving on to a bigger destination, but in Gemini she had caught wind of her mother’s whereabouts, and in Vale she even had beaten the info out of someone who was able to describe her perfectly. She was closing in steadily, but surely.

                Twin’brook was just another stop along the way to her bigger goal. She was headed to East Gate. A massive city that sprawled over the wasteland it was built upon and watched both the cursed Black Forest inside Vale’s borders, and kept whatever roamed the borderlands to the east out. It was a city of heroes and murderers as her father had described it to her. All of the information she had gathered and beaten out of people had been pointing her to go there. To the birth place of the rangers.

                The fiery blonde brawler had a grin on her face as she approached the town. The woods were silent on her trip now. She couldn’t help but shake the feeling that she was almost at the end of her journey. At least this portion of her journey. The thick oaks of the area were making it hard to see the half-moon through there freshly leaved tops. Nearly out of the woods, she could see a freshly planted field just beyond, she came across a clearing. Curiosity getting the better of the blonde, Yang investigated the opening.

                Aside from the fact that nothing grew in this little twenty-foot by twenty-foot circle in the woods, it didn’t seem too remarkable. When she stepped foot in it though her grin disappeared. The feeling she had of completion of replaced by a sinking feeling in her chest. The closer to the center she got the worse it got. “What in the hell is this,” Yang muttered as she stood in the center of the ring. She couldn’t move. The blonde felt a rising sense of panic and danger which only caused her heart beat to sky rocket. She tried everything she knew but her body wouldn’t budge. She even tried bursts of her Aura, something she wasn’t well versed in, and while this allowed her to make small movements it only increased her panic.

                Then she heard the howl.

                Claws and teeth came at her faster than she could react. If she hadn’t been snared by this strange trap anyway that was. Yang felt herself be ripped loose from the snare she was in when the monster’s claws ripped into her flesh. She was flung to the edge of the small clearing. She tried to move but was barely able to roll over. She looked down at her side which had blood pouring out of four deep gashes. She looked up to see the snarling face of a large grey wolf. It looked like it was smirking at her.

                “Well hey there, puppy,” she said weakly. Her head was spinning, or it felt like it. The wolf slashed at her again. This time Yang coughed out blood as she tumbled along the edge of the clearing. She didn’t need to look to feel the wounds in her other side as well now. Just before her world went black she swore she heard someone call to her. _This one is mine._ It sounded feminine, but Yang couldn’t tell. Then it was all over as quickly as it had started. Blackness like a moonless night.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

                Yang took in a deep breath. She shot up in place with glazed over eyes. Every fiber of he being screamed out in pain. She jumped to her feet nonetheless and raised her fists, ready to defend herself. She was alone. She looked around. The brawler was in a small clearing. A sense of warmth enveloped her. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. The brawler found her pack which had ended up just outside the circle. She picked it up and strapped it. _What happened,_ she asked herself. She couldn’t remember. _Just a weird place to rest and a bad dream,_ she agreed with herself on.

                As soon as the fiery blonde stepped out of the circle and back into the woods onto the beaten path she had been travelling on the night before, the sense of warmth left her. It was a cool spring morning, the sun just barely peaking over the horizon. The first thing she noticed though was that the moon was still visible. For some reason she couldn’t place this made her smile. It made her blissfully happy for a moment.

                Crossing the freshly planted field was exactly as easy as she figured crossing a field would be. The only added danger was making sure she didn’t step on any mounds of seeds or whatever it was. She wasn’t a farmer, she didn’t know. There was a clear enough path going from one side to the other so she took it.

                She saw a man standing at the edge of the field watching her cross. “Good morning~” she sang happily to this man when she reached him. She felt bliss this morning.

                “Good morn’n,” the man said with a nod. “Picked a strange route into town,” he said gesturing over to the woods she had just come out of.

                “Oh, yeah,” Yang realized it was strange. She saw a larger road leading from the east to the west that most people probably used. “I was just coming from the north though, so I thought it’d be quicker.” _Not technically a lie,_ she reminded herself.

                The man hummed to himself. “Be careful if you head back that way. That’s a dangerous place to be. Been a while since a ranger cleared it out.”

                Yang’s interest peaked. “Oh,” she said cocking her head to the side. “What’s dangerous about it?”

                “Wolves mostly, sometimes wolves bigger than they ought to be though.”

                Yang took the man’s warning and bid him farewell after asking where the inn was. He pointed her in the right direction. Given how small the town was she surprised to find how large the inn was. It was three stories though the third was just from the main room which was large and open for late night gatherings. There were at least two good sized sections on the first two levels for rooms though. They had a decent number of travelers come through then.

                “Hello, young lady,” the innkeep said. She had a friendly smile, a requirement for her trade. “What can I help you with?” And a cautious gaze, a necessity to survive.

                “Hello, ma’am,” Yang said politely. “I’m on a rather long trip and am just looking for a place to stay and maybe work before moving on.”

                The innkeep understood. “Young woman on a trip to find herself or someone else?” Yang nodded. “Well you can stay here if you’d like, and you can earn your keep by working. I need a serving girl for the next few weeks and I’m sure if you need more work you look strong enough to help a few of the farmers.”

                “I appreciate it, ma’am, thank you,” Yang said with her cheery grin returning. _Just another relaxing stop on a long journey,_ Yang reminded herself.

               

                When she tried opening her eyes, Yang Xiao Long was greeted by the burning sensation of the high sun. This of course was in addition to what she assumed was a hangover that rivaled being hit by a giant’s club… or the one time she tried to drink a dark knight out from under the table. She had won, but it wasn’t worth not being able to function very well the next day. So she screwed her eyes shut as tight as possible and rubbed her temples between her palms. “Oh for the love of fire dust,” she cursed casually.

                After a few moments with no change the blonde bombshell of a brawler fell back onto whatever she had been laying on in the first place. It felt _wet_. Not like someone spilled water or puked. It was wet like snow. Like a sort of slush was coating her make shift bed. She peaked out from behind her eyelids. Ever so carefully and slowly this time. _Oh._ She wasn’t sure what she was laying on, but the source of light was now obvious. There was a sizable hole in the ceiling above her. It was in fact the sun she was looking up at. She closed her eyes again when the pain threatened to resurface.

                She just lay there for how long she didn’t know. Her sense of time didn’t seem to be functioning very well, and with her unable to open her eyes for long she couldn’t judge the light change. It could’ve been minutes; it could’ve been an hour. She didn’t care though either. No one came running for her. No one was yelling her name. She obviously wasn’t needed nor in any form of danger. _What the hell did I have to drink last night?_ She asked herself through her slowly lifting haze. She honestly didn’t recall the thought of alcohol last night, let alone consuming enough to get her like this. She knew she wasn’t drugged at least. Thanks to her Aura, her terribly untrained and sporadic Aura, she was immune to most poisons and toxins. _Thank for that at least, mom,_ the thought sarcastically.

                Another unknown amount of time passed. Yang shook her thoughts into focus. She felt like she had just drifted back into a slumber, though it felt brief. She opened her eyes. Weary of the potential pain. This time it didn’t come. She was staring up at the sky again, through the hole in the roof of wherever she was sheltering. The sun had moved a significant distance this time. _Guess I slept the morning away at least._ The sun was out of sight and the afternoon sky had a light purple haze to it. It looked like lavender peaking about from behind hapless clouds.

                The blonde brawler sat up carefully. Her hands slipped on that strange slushy goop that was covering her resting spot. She pulled herself up by her knees instead. Her eyes screwed shut and she swallowed back the urge to release the contents of her stomach immediately. She refused to move now. She just sat holding her head tightly against her knees and the palms of her hands. _Happy place, happy place, happy place._ Yang _hated_ vomiting. It was disgusting and it never made her feel better. Not once.

                Soon her stomach was settled and she risked opening her eyes. She ruled out standing up though. She looked around. Shocked was the simplest way she would’ve described how she felt just then. The room she was in was a mess. A wreck. A disaster. What had obviously once been the master room of the Inn she worked at was now a shambling wreck of what she could only describe as a blood bath of a fight. The furniture was smashed. Blood was splashed everywhere, though she saw no bodies.

                Her hand touched the slush on the floor again. She pulled her now shaking hands up in front of her. They were stained crimson. She looked down. Her earlier attempts to remain calm and steady were for naught. She hunched over and let her stomach loose onto the floor. “What the actual fuck,” was all she could think to say. “What the actual fuck. Holy fuck. Fuck.” All over the floor were pieces and pools of blood and flesh. Chunks of bone here and there. “What the fuckin’ hell. Holy fire dust. What the flaming lumber hell.” She wasn’t sure what she was saying or seeing anymore.

                Tears made their way down her face. When they fell they were stained red like her hands and the floor and everything else. She let her stomach go one more time before forcing herself up. She stumbled over to a dresser that had a chair with enough legs to be stable and fell into its embrace. The sturdy wood wasn’t comfortable but Yang’s mind was elsewhere. She studied the room in as much detail as her guts let her. “The hell,” she continually muttered. The brawler noted that the bed was completely demolished, like a large creature had used it as a board to beat someone to death on. Which given the staining and splatter on it, was exactly what happened.

                She picked up a piece of mirror that no doubt came from the now shattered one that had been above the small dresser she sat by. She angled the piece around checking herself. She was covered in blood. Her lilac eyes peered out from behind a red and black mess of dried blood and a fresh trail of tears that only washed away streaks of the dried crimson. Her hair was matted and pressed with clumps of whatever dried in it. She assumed safely it was the same as what was on the floor and walls and bed. She checked over her legs and arms and torso. Aside from being stained and covered like her hair and face, the brawler’s body was free from harm. “What the hell did this. Why am I okay?” She asked to no one. The only thing she could find wrong was that her clothes were ruined. Torn, shred, and not fit for polite, or even impolite, company.

                “What happened here,” the brawler asked no one again. After doing her best to shake her shock she decided to check the rest of the Inn. No one had come looking for her. She knew she had been there for more than a few hours. She had to have been. _So why hasn’t anyone come by?_ She stepped out of the master room and into the hall that separated the sleeping areas from the main gathering hall of the tavern. She noted the blood trailed through here. She peaked in every door only to quickly duck back out into the hall each time. The rooms were in better condition than the one she had been in, but here she could see what had been the full bodies of the victims of this _whatever it was_. She still wasn’t certain.

                Before she stepped into the main hall she took one important note. The smell of the dead wasn’t there. Or maybe it was, but it wasn’t bothering her. She had been around the dead a few times in her journey, normally from hunting with a few wanderers as she went from town to town, on two occasions human bodies, but she knew something was off here. _Why can’t I smell it?_ A rumbling in her stomach only told her she was hungry. It did nothing to help her. She knew this should be making her sick still. _Maybe it was just the shock…_ she pondered, becoming sick at herself rather than the travesty around her.

                At the bottom of a short flight of stairs she stepped into the main hall. She knew the sight here should’ve made her double over. It didn’t, but she knew it should have. There was the similar scene of splattered piles of blood and gore that were once humans or Faunus or whatever else lived here. Then there was the unsettling pile of bodies that were still relatively whole. There was at least a dozen in the pile which was set off to the side, away from the cooking fire that normally warmed the social hall. That fire was currently as dead as the bodies in the room. Yang felt a fire of rage rise up inside her, mixed with something she didn’t recognize nor understand. _Hunger?_

                She limped out of the Inn. She couldn’t take it anymore. She practically fell face first out of the door. Desperate to find something normal to cling to. She rolled out onto the front porch of the decent sized Inn. She balled up and tried to let the tears she desperately wanted out go, but they refused to come. “Dust it all to hell,” she cursed under her breath. “What the hell is happening,” she again asked no one.

                The blonde brawler was slow to push herself into movement again. Eventually she sat got back up and began to wonder around the town, searching for some sort of answer. Everywhere she went she just found more of the same. Brutal attacks had happened all across the town. No one was spared. Every man, woman, worker, guard, blacksmith, shop keep, every… child. She shuddered thinking about that last group. The children. She shook her memories of them, now tainted by what she had found, out of her head.

                After wondering from house to house and shop to shop in the small three street town for what must’ve been two hours she made her way back to the Inn where she woke. It felt like just last night she had been serving drinks and meals, earning a little scratch for a few weeks before she set out again on her never ending journey. “Think, Yang, think,” she said out loud to herself. “What happened?” She tried in vain to go over her last few days. She had to remember.

 

 

                _Two weeks ago, the moon was waxing still. She remembered the night sky as it was clear and spotless of clouds, the moon had come up before the purple-hazed sky had set completely. The stars were able to shine through without hindrance. The moon was bright and growing, halfway to a full moon. It was easy to remember as the moon above Vale always seemed to glow extra bright when it was in its waxing phase, and seemed ever dull when it was waning._

_She was on her way to this town. Twinbrook, the small farming town north of the main route to between East Gate and Beacon she was at now. It was a steadily growing place. So full of life and potential. When she ended up at the town she had been beaten and scarred. Something had attacked her. She hadn’t fully remembered what but she had her fears. She only thought it could have happened to her, she had only heard of it in stories. She enough it did happen though. She only wished she could’ve seen it coming._

_Yang was walking through the woods along a beaten but well-travelled path. The woods were silent, but this didn’t unnerve Yang. Now she had realized it should’ve. Then, it was just a normal night. Dust she wished she had payed attention to Ruby’s little lessons when she visited home. She didn’t though. Too angry at her sister for leaving to be something more than her._

_The silent woods were watching her. She had unwittingly become something else’s prey. When the night was at its height, an hour after midnight, she was attacked. She had found that cursed and peaceful little clearing. Claws and fur came at her in a fury. She was caught off guard after being caught in some sort of trap. A bar fight or ring fight was one thing, one thing she did all too often. A fight for literal survival, almost never._

_It didn’t kill her though. The beast that attacked her maimed her and did more than just bloody her. Yet it didn’t kill her. She awoke the next morning with a broken arm, a pair of cracked ribs, and a feeling that she and her head had been well acquainted with the ground and a few rocks the previous night. She pulled her Aura together though and set her arm and moved on to the town she knew was nearby. The blonde was simply grateful to be alive._

_She didn’t realize what the consequences of surviving a mauling by a werewolf were though. Whatever reason the beast had for not killing her, it had left her with a curse she didn’t fully realize._

_So for the next two weeks she lived among an unsuspecting town. Unaware of the danger living in its midst serving them drinks._

_The full moon shone brightly that night. She gave it a lover like gaze. Yang Xiao Long had wondered out of the town of Twinbrook and into the woods nearby across one of the large wheat fields that had been recently planted. This was a familiar spot to her. She had been attacked two weeks prior. She had visited this place every night, hoping to understand what had attacked her. She still didn’t. She did understand how lovely the full moon made her feel though. It was only when the moon was full that you were able to see the two smaller ones that orbited the large white one. She felt a certain bless and calling._

_She waited here. Then, when the towns church bell rang out midnight. One strike, two strike, all the way to twelve, she heard familiar footsteps and growls. A pair of large wolves, upright like a man, but overly muscular and looking ready to rip into flesh, came into her little clearing, her little sanctuary in the full moon. She smiled at them, her mind was in a bliss. “I was wondering when you’d show,” she thought she said. It was all a haze though, maybe she had simply thought it._

_One more look at the moon. The two wolfmen, or wolfwomen, she didn’t know, looked at it with her. They all howled to it. First separately. The larger of the two, then the smaller, then Yang. The brawler let out fierce howl. She felt like she was giving that beautiful white piece goddess in the sky her heart._

_The hunt was on. All three werewolves made their way from the clearing. The one with lighter fur, a blonde color, lead them across the wheat field to the small town of Twin’brook. She argued in her mind that maybe the townspeople wanted to know how beautiful the moon was as well. She hopped that dead maiden of the sky was watching her with a smile._

 

                Yang was sitting in the Inn now, at the bar. She had long since waking tuned out the gore around her. She sat with shaking hands as she remembered every detail of the slaughter she brought here. Some things were still hazy but she was relatively sure of what happened. The blonde checked the calendar behind the bar. It was the 28th of Amethyst. The full moon was just last night. It was the 28th of every month without fail. Her heart was racing. Her hands shook uncontrollably. She had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some Yang chapters when I'm not reading it... I'm a huge hypocrite when it comes to reading and writing. Hope you enjoy, as always please comment and tell me how much you hate me or love me... or the story. Naturally I'm see you'll all see across the next ten chapters the teething I go through between quality and getting stuck in spots we don't need to be in.


	5. Searching I

_Project 3:_

_Tale of the Two Hunters_

_Searching, part I_

 

<…> Weiss Schnee of Weissenberg <…>

 

                The dripping of water from the unpleasantly damp ceiling had long since turned into a dull thumping tuned out of Weiss’s senses. The frost mage was attempting her best to draw her mind out of the world around her. At least in the _I’m tired of the mundaneness of this cell and will go crazy if I should spend another day here_ kind of way. To her credit, the normally impatient woman was managing to do this quiet well.

                A change in the air pulled her right back into her dark and dreary reality. For her to remain in place of mental solitude she had to have her surroundings remain constant, less her magically improved senses alert her to something dangerous. At her best she had found she was capable of eliminating the wardens who constantly watched over her out with the rest of the dungeons she was kept in. Something changed though. It wasn’t just a new person entering her stagnant world. No, the air itself seemed to be charged with a new energy.

                The air heated up ever so slightly. She knew that as a sorceress gifted in frost that her surroundings slowly cooled off at her presence. The implications that followed the atmosphere to begin to charge with warmth was simply to tantalizing to ignore. So as to not seem interested in what was happening, but so she could better observe, after all she was extremely interested, the heiress to the Schnee name stood from her meditative position and took a place on her bunk which was situated along one of the walls next to the barred wall. This gave her all to convenient access to watch the hall that led to where the guards watched the cells.

                While it wasn’t by any means unpleasant, the heating air was quite obvious to Weiss. The fact that she hadn’t seen the source yet was also concerning. A second sensation cut through the air. This one was much less noticeable. Only two types of people would notice it. Maybe three. One attuned with the magical flow of the world around them, someone who hunted the undead, or the undead themselves. A necrotic tinge filled her senses. The heat was one thing; she could feel that in the sense anyone next to a fire could. This was different. This necrotic sensation was being picked up directly by her attunement with the magical elements of her birth.

                There was a commotion in the guard’s room. Weiss didn’t need any sort of magical hearing, not she possessed that, or even any sort of eaves dropping skills to notice that. It was quite loud. A man shouted the wardens to attention, something that in her entire three weeks spent here she hadn’t heard once. This was followed quickly by the sickening sound of what she could only describe as a man’s probably now lifeless body slapping into the cold stone floor of the dungeon. By the limp arms she saw come through the doorway, which was kept open so the wardens could listen in on the prisoners, the frost mage assumed she was correct.

                “I assume you’ll have no issue with me seeing the prisoners, now or in the future?” A woman asked the wardens rhetorically. The way she spoke sent shivers down the frost mage’s spine. It was venom hidden beneath an alluring masquerade. When she saw the woman herself Weiss only doubled up on her presumptions about this person. She stood tall, obviously in heels that had no business down in a dungeon. Long legs hid behind an equally long and eloquent dress. The color was a mix between crimson and burgundy, reminding the young heiress of drying blood. If it weren’t for that mental image which was reinforced by the body in the doorway which lay limp, the gold trimmed piece may have been considered beautiful. Her body curved perfectly, this was a woman who had been clearly blessed. Soft but mature features gave her a resting expression that one could get lost in. She easily hid any malicious intent behind a gorgeous smile.

                Weiss saw through it all. Rather this woman’s orange eyes, eyes that seemed to burn with passion begging to be fed, an unrivaled anger, or lust, burnt a hole through Weiss’s chest. She examined the heiress just as much as the frost mage examined this seductress and apparent casual murderer. If one could call killing a bandit warden murder. For the sake of first impressions Weiss decided not to. The woman put her on edge enough, she didn’t need to say anything that may incite anger. With an entrance like the one she made Weiss wasn’t sure what to expect at all. She decided on her initial plan; to be silent and watch.

                “Well isn’t this a most _delicious_ one right here,” the seductress said making a show of wetting her lips. “This is the sorceress Roman captured?” She asked to a warden who she expected to be behind her. She didn’t actually look at him.

                “Yes, Lady Fall,” he answered quickly. Weiss noted how he turned to ice despite the burning aura the woman emitted when speaking to her. _They feared her._ Weiss eyed the body. _Of course, they feared her._

                The orange eyed woman, _Lady Fall,_ let out a disinterested ‘hmpf’ before moving on. Weiss assumed to examine the other prisoners. While she had never seen them, as all the cells were on one side of the passage, she knew there were more by the food brought down. As far as she knew there were a few more twists and turns of different halls with varying amounts of cells. She had no idea how complex or simple the dungeon was.

                After she disappeared out of Weiss’s field of vision she heard the _clicking_ of heels against stone for only a short while before silence befell. The wardens left in the guard room didn’t mutter a single word. They also didn’t bother touching the body of their fallen comrade. No one wished to displease whoever this was. To say a feeling of dread overwhelmed the young sorceress would be an understatement. She gripped the edges of her battle skirt with uneasy and clam like hands. The normally white washed material was stained and dirty after weeks without wash. The blue fade on the short dress was marred and obscured by streaks of dirt and grim from the stone. She did her best to keep her physical appearance high, even if there was no one to impress. Much like her dress however, her stern and well forged posture was beginning to break down in the silence. This woman brought her nerves to the brink. So many questions about who she was and what she wanted ran through her head. Staring at the cold corpse of the warden in the door way didn’t help her at all.

                Eventually, after how long Weiss wasn’t sure, the _clicking_ of heels returned. They were slow though. The frost mage was certain this woman was purposefully taking slow and patience shattering steps. Had Weiss been in control of the situation and not waiting in a cell for her fate to change, she was sure she would’ve shrieked at this woman to hurry on her way or get on with whatever she was doing.

                When the clicking of heels stopped directly outside her cell she felt her heart miss a beat. When the cell door slid open her grip became so tight she felt her nails pierce the battle skirt she wore and began to dig into her palms. Blood froze in place as the mage lost momentary control of herself. When a warm rush of energy charged the air, Weiss felt her lungs seize and refuse to breathe for a moment.

                “A true and living sorceress,” the seductress said. She was in front of Weiss. Standing tall she bent down and studied Weiss’s forced and distant stare with orange eyes that began to glow softly. Weiss truly feared who or what this being was. “I’m told you’re quite skilled with a blade as well,” it wasn’t a question but Weiss knew it was meant to snag her into conversation. “I’ve never fed on a sorceress before,” the woman whispered into the heiress’s ear. She was less than an inch away from the mage’s bare flesh. Her warm breath sent shivers down Weiss’s spine.

                Weiss closed her eyes and reinforced her grip on her dress. _Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. It_ had _to be a vampire,_ she thought repeatedly. _She’s going to kill me. Or worse._ Weiss waited for the contact on her neck. This woman leaning closer, Weiss could feel her own power poke out and touch Weiss’s. Physically nothing was different, but on an unseen plane their powers carefully tapped each other.

                “Oh my, a _frost_ mage at that. So, young,” she ran a free hand across Weiss’s cheek. For being undead her touch was surprisingly warm. Weiss figure this was due to her having some sort of affinity to heat or the fact that Weiss didn’t know much about the undead. “What’s your name?” She said in a near whisper.

                “Weiss Schnee,” she choked out. Her voice didn’t want to come to her at first and she had to cough it out twice before it sounded confident.

                The woman, Lady Fall, hummed in delight. She drew an unseen hand along the side of Weiss’s neck. Seeing the sorceress flinch at the contact she gave a delighted smile to the younger woman. “I think we’re going to learn a lot from each other,” she said before standing tall again. She left the room but not before looking back and giving Weiss a longing smile. Outside she heard her mutter a quiet instruction to the waiting wardens. “ _Not a hand on this one. I want her._ ”

                Weiss felt a heavy load fall from her shoulders when the woman left. The powerful charge in the air had left with her, allowing the dungeon to cool again how Weiss’s powers subtly and unintentionally made it. When the air finally felt like it had when she woke this morning, the heiress wished it had never changed. A new and constant fear nagged at the back of her mind. _I’m going to die._

               

<…> Ruby Rose of Patch <…>

 

                “This is hopeless,” Ruby’s blonde travelling companion complained. He dropped his arms to his sides in frustration and Ruby just rolled her eyes and smiled.

                Ruby quickly checked her journal she kept in a square pouch on the right side of black battle dress. _Sixth of Aquamarine. It’s been sixteen days._ _He’s so naïve._ She laughed silently remembering that she was not only younger then him, but just as naïve when out of her narrow element. “Don’t worry, Jaune.” She offered him a warm smile in an attempt to comfort him and dissuade his feelings of failure.

                The young knight just scoffed. Ruby frowned but she knew the kind hearted and passionate man didn’t mean anything by it. “We’ve been searching for a lead, anything, a name of a person or place, for three weeks. Anything would help. What have we gotten?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Nothing,” Jaune said at the same time she did. “How are we supposed to track these people down and save this person if we don’t know jack to dust about them?” He shot a questioning glare at Ruby.  The young hunter wished she could give him all the answers he asked for. He knew that too. In the past weeks, she had been a tremendous wealth of information, answering everything she could and teaching him what she could about her profession. At least only the things that related to his. Luckily most types of adventurers liked to swap what they knew. It ensured they all stayed alive longer.

                “We’ll find something, Jaune,” she repeated for the eighth time that day. It was getting well into the afternoon now. “Even if we don’t, what we have points us to East Gate. The bloody kidnappers said that’s where to look if someone wants to pay her ransom for Oum’s sake.”

                “That could be a trap.” He was right.

                “They’re probably professionals since she didn’t just get robbed and murdered. They want their money.” She was right as well.

                Jaune let out a defeated sigh. “I guess you’re right.” He rubbed his nondominant arm, a common gesture for the both of them when they felt awkward. “Thanks.”

                “For what?” Ruby questioned.

                “Being so patient with me.” Ruby snorted at the answer and Jaune looked hurt. “What? I’m serious.”

                “Jaune,” Ruby couldn’t help but laugh. “I held a sword to my father’s throat when I first got to Beacon, demanding he let me learn. Trust me, I should thank you for not being as impatient as I was.” Ruby chuckled at her own expense. “It’s hard to tell when red eyes if he was furious or proud.” She smiled at the queer memory. Since her father had left her when she was ten to go train the next generation she hadn’t been able to form many memories with the man, good or bad.

                Jaune found Ruby’s smile contagious. “When I was eight my older sisters dressed me up in a set of kids play armor and gave me Crocea Mors. My father had a heart attack when he saw me charge at him with it held high. He said told me a few years later ‘he’d never been so terrified of a kid screaming and smiling.’ Probably the swords doing.” The knight patted the grip of his sword.

                Their travel had been like this for the most part. The two young adventurers telling stories. To be fair most of the stories were Jaune’s, seeing as how between the two he had the most normal childhood. Ruby on the other hand kept herself tight lipped about what she did as a kid. The only thing she shared with him on the subject was the story of how her mom died protecting her. An unfortunate side effect of this though was that since most of her life was spent training she didn’t have much else to offer.

                The young pair arrived at their destination just as the sun set behind the western hills. Relieved they had made it and didn’t have to spend another night out on the plains or in a stretch of trees the two made their way to the nearest Inn. This was an exceptionally easy task considering the size of the village was probably less than three dozen buildings and the Inn stood high above most of them, apart from the building Ruby assumed to belong to the ruling nobility of the farming village. It was terribly obvious, and the banners swaying in the evening breeze along with the guards standing out front certainly gave it away.

                Before the pair could enter the Inn, they were stopped by a guard. The man seemed nervous, and although they couldn’t see behind the visor of his helmet they could easily detect the waver in his voice. “Are you two adventurers or wanders?” The man asked grabbing a hold of Jaune by the shoulder. Ruby instinctively reached for one of her hidden blades.

                “We are,” Jaune said confidently. “Well, she is,” he said in defeat the guard didn’t notice. “I’m in training.”

                “Oh thank the Guardians above,” the man exclaimed quietly.  The dim light coming from the torched lining the muddy road flickered and licked his on the purple tunic over his armor mixed of plated and chain. “Please, come speak with the Baron in the morning. There’s something urgent he wishes for an adventurer to take care of. I beg you, it cannot wait.”

                The knight and hunter barely had the chance to accept before the man left. Obviously in some sort of hurry. The two looked at each other confused. “Well, I guess that was a thing,” Ruby said, unsure of what to call it.

                “Did I just get my first job as a knight?” Jaune asked with a cock of the head.

                “Second, I count our current quest as the first,” Ruby corrected. “I guess we’ll find out in the morning. We’re out here to make a knight out of you, so I guess so.”

                Lodging was just as easy to get here as it was anywhere and in a matter of minutes Jaune and Ruby were in a room with two separate beds laying down for the night. Ruby cuddled her scythe and Jaune snored loudly into his pillow on the opposite bed.

                The next morning came way to quickly for Ruby. She peaked out from half closed lids to see the morning sun had barely risen. The outside world was still clouded in a murky haze. It would be a while yet before the beams of light cut through the thin but persistent fogs of the plains. Ruby Rose grew up in the northern lands of the Kingdom, near the mountains, but she was familiar from missions and training out here that in the spring and fall the wide-open landscape coated itself in fog every morning from the many creaks, streams, and lakes, as well as the abundant rainfall.

                She looked over to see her partner in yet to be had adventures contorted in the most awkward position she could imagine. While still under his blanket, he had managed to have his body bent ninety degrees at the waist towards the wall while his head looked the opposite way towards her. One of his arms, the one that had no right being bent under his pillow like that, was dropping off the side of his bed. One foot joined it further down as that leg had ended up under the one elevated. She couldn’t help but giggle and be extremely concerned. This hadn’t happened in her short weeks with him.

                _All things good come to an end,_ she thought, approaching her unsuspecting and unconscious victim. She stopped midway over as the sun finished rising just enough to catch her in a stray beam. She clenched her teeth in pain as the invisible wound on the side of her neck screamed out in agony. _How could I forget?_ Every morning at sunrise and every night at sunset this happened. It was short, most of the time, but the pain was agonizing no less. It soon faded into a dull burning sensation she couldn’t work out if she wanted to, which she did. She grit her teeth and noted that in recent weeks the pain lasted longer than it had in recent years.

                Pushing her pain aside from a wound she had before her mother left Ruby continued her nefarious plan. She took a firm grasp of Jaune’s exposed foot and gave it a tug, testing its ability to hold his body. When she was sure she wouldn’t sprain his ankle, she gripped his calf with her second hand. In one quick motion, she yanked him out of the bed. Seeing what had to be slow motion Jaune’s eyes bolted open in terror and he attempted to cry out for help in a scream that never came as the wooden floor came much quicker than he was ready for at o’dark thirty.

                “Dear Oum above, please kill me now if I have to deal with this for the rest of this journey.”

                His pleas were intercepted by the smiling but unforgiving fate of his teacher instead though. She cast a smile that he only could describe as malicious. “Only when we sleep in an Inn and we’re sharing a room.” Ruby grinned. “Or every day. I dunno yet.”

                After a short breakfast curtesy of a few spent marks downstairs the pair made their way to the Barron’s residence. They had a short and already decided conversation on whether they should take up this random mission. Ruby assured Jaune that the Heiress probably had no reason other than boredom to escape whatever cell she was in and Jaune was eager to get some real experience under his belt before he had to save someone.

                The manor house was quaint for being, well, a manor. Seeing as how the village was rather small the manor was too. It appeared to be made of three sections. A large entrance hall that was lit up with a healthy fire to keep it warm and dozens of lanterns that brought light to the dozens of painting of the countryside here and in the other portions of Vale, along with ones of who Ruby assumed was the Baron and his family.

                “This guy important?” Jaune asked. “I feel like a name would’ve been nice to have passed along.”

                Ruby gave him a half smile. “There’s so many small-time Barons in the kingdom I hardly doubt him to expect us to know his name.”

                How wrong she was. After standing for a few very long and awkward moments in front of a man who thought himself way to important for his relatively unimportant town they didn’t even know the name of either, he finally introduced himself.

                With a sigh and an obvious scowl, he spoke. “I am Lord Fellintine of the Brook Parish. Thank you for coming to my _humble_ land.” Ruby noted the sarcasm as he spoke and wrote him off as way too big for his tacky britches. “We’re in dire need of some mettle.”

                “Like pots?” Ruby asked having a moment the color of her distanced sister.

                “That’s a kettle,” Jaune said.

                “Like corn?”

                “That’s a kernel,” Lord Fellintine said.

                “Oh, the rank, colonel.”

                “No, he means like the willpower,” one of the guards in the room interrupted.

                “Well we have plenty of that,” Ruby said with a scoff. “What can we errant blades for you, milord?” She asked, one vocal misunderstanding charged through.

                “Some days ago one of our farmers went to visit his family in the neighboring town, Twin’brook. Instead he came back screaming bloody murder to the guards. We sent a pair to investigate and be back in less than a day’s time, a very strict time table for a journey that should take no more than that. Their bodies were found halfway there by a wandering patrol.”

                Ruby listened intently, Jaune seemed to shake slightly in his half plate armor. “A larger team was sent but only one came back, he was badly wounded and we couldn’t get anything straight from the man. He’s currently recovering and hysterical.”

                “We’d send more men but we’re a small town and I don’t want to risk my men’s lives. I know that sounds very selfish, but whatever this is I feel that two adventurers are better equipped and trained to deal with this than my men. It’s just a simple matter of professions.”

                “What would you have us do then?” Jaune asked, he put forth more mettle than his shaking made him seem cable.

                “Go there, find out what happened, and bring whoever did it to justice.”

                Ruby shared a look with her charge before nodding her acceptance. She was a vampire hunter, while this didn’t scream undead to her, it did seem to yell more than bandits did. It did feed into her lust for danger though. “We’ll do it.”

               

<…> Yang Xiao Long of Patch <…>

 

                The blonde brawler that was Yang Xiao Long crept through the woods like a common criminal would. She needed the roads to make sure she didn’t get lost, seeing as how the bombshell did not have the natural sense of direction everyone else in her family seemed to have. Although she did notice that the stars seemed to make more sense to her now, almost guiding her. The blonde refused to be seen on the actual paths and stone crossways however. So instead she lurked dozens of feet away, only keeping the muddy roads that transitioned between stone and thick murky goop just barely in her sight.

                On more than one occasion she had jumped down and held herself in a fetal position while a caravan passed. At any moment, the normally confident and brash woman expected to be jumped by soldiers or wardens looking for her. She didn’t want to believe she was responsible for what had happened back in Twink’brook, but she also couldn’t deny that she was the only one alive. _I can’t be a were… whatever,_ she told herself confidently. She never believed herself.

                It hadn’t occurred to her until a day ago that worse beings might be on her trail now. She had heard from a few trainees when she went through Beacon that her sister was there. Out of everything her small, adorable, cute, loveable, huggable sister could be, she became a vampire hunter. Yang shuddered at the thought. Not because she was worried for the girl, but because hunters, mostly rangers, were what she was now primarily worried about. She didn’t know a thing about them. For all she knew they could smell a werewolf. They obviously had to have some sort of trade secret for it. At least that’s what she told herself.

                Almost immediately Yang decided help was needed. _Discreet help, but help nonetheless._ She instantly decided heading straight to the massive walled city of East Gate was her best option. With a massive population, so large it had to be separated into districts that were essentially sub-cities, she could easily disappear between searches for someone who could help and hopefully a cure.

                It was a long trek but Yang didn’t stop for anything, except to get a few hours of sleep which were restless anyway. In her mind, when she dreamed, which she did every night, it seemed like her blood was howling out to her. She dreamed of hunting, and being hunted. It was like being in a constant adrenaline fueled nightmare. Or dream. It depended on which roll she was in. Either way it didn’t help her sleep. She only woke restless and aching. Rarely revitalized.

                After seven days of grueling travel she made it, in what was most likely record time, to East Gate. The sprawling light of kingdom that kept at bay the darkness and unknowns of the east. She was awe struck. The city walls alone were larger than she imagined or had seen. She had travelled profusely since leaving home years ago. She had seen the mighty white walls of the City of Vale, the sprawling line of towers and rows of walls that protected Gemini in the south, and the thick stone fortifications along the Atlesian border to the north. They were all impressive in both size and the number of siege weapons on them. This was something altogether different. The walls of East Gate were black like they had been stained by coal or a well-used forge. Every hundred feet was a tower large enough to hold a siege engine, each one manned at all times it seemed. She could see dozens of men walking between each section, and the walls had to stretch for a mile and a half in each direction, at the least. It formed easily with the land, flowing with its height but keeping straight, unhindered.

                The large gate house that was directly a head of her was one of many. She saw multiple others to the south and north along this wall alone. She wasn’t sure how many their where but the one in front of her was so huge it had four smaller gates to enter as well. Two on each side of the unfathomly large center gate. How that much iron was moved every day she had no idea. The woman who had no interest in such things was enthralled by the idea simply because the weight alone had to be unnatural for such a large portal.

                Yang chose one of the smaller gates to walk through. These were still huge in their own right, she just felt a lot better and a lot less overwhelmed near these ones. A guard dressed in blue plate mail stopped her. She caught his neutral blue eyes peering out from behind the rather thin visor. “Papers,” he ordered.

                Yang went to mouth a reply but stopped. She didn’t have papers. “I, umm, -”

                “Visitor?” She nodded at his guess. No doubt he ran into this problem multiple times a day. “Don’t worry, give me a moment.” He motioned to a less armored man who simple wore chain mail covered by thick dark leather. On his chest, as with the plated guard, was a gold embroiled ‘H’. No doubt the initial for whatever family ruled the city. _Hayhse,_ she recalled. “Here you are,” he handed her a piece of paper after signing it. “This will be good for one week. If you stay longer you’ll need to go to a customs house and get a work or residency visa.” He didn’t stop when he saw her confused look. “They’re on every corner in the commerce district. Ask any man with this on his chest,” he pointed at the ‘H’. “They’ll tell you where to go.”

                Yang thanked the guard and he hurried her on his way. She was surprised by how orderly that all had been. This place kept careful track of everyone entering and leaving and had been well prepared for visitors who had no idea what to do. _Maybe finding someone to help won’t be terribly hard._ She was feeling at least a little motivated, even if the now clustered and congested sight of the city began to unfold before her. She felt small again. Thousands of lights beckoned her forth. She felt like a deer caught with an arrow in its thigh. She was in the den now.

                The brawler was so engrossed by the city she failed to notice a man dressed in an unassuming grey tunic follower her. Hidden under his thick black trousers were steel greaves. They were much better hidden than the pair of gauntlets Yang wore on her exposed arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once i've caught up with my FF releases the editing will be fixed as well. It's correct over there. I'm just inefficient.


	6. Searching II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always feel free to comment, review, message me. Tell me how much you hate me or love me... or the story.

_Project 3:_

_Tale of the Two Hunters_

_Searching, part II_

 

<…> Jaune Arc of Gemini, Knight <…>

 

                Jaune’s sword arm nearly never left the grip of his blade. Even if it wasn’t drawn he kept a firm grip on the handle. At a moment’s notice, he’d have Crocea Mors drawn and ready to kill. Not once was that actually necessary though. The journey to Twin’brook was as uneventful and boring as Ruby feared and Jaune had hoped for. Not a sprigon nor a wolf was seen by the red and white duo. While Ruby pouted, Jaune silently thanked Gladius for their safety.

                This silence which he should have found safety in only served to unnerve him however. Jaune swore it would be better if Ruby would say a single word, but the young woman appeared to be off in a world of her own. It wasn’t in the way that she was day dreaming or completely out of focus. No, it was the complete opposite, she was completely focused. Jaune knew she was listening and looking at every detail around him. By Gladius he swore he wouldn’t have been surprised if she was using some sort of magic to _feel_ the world around them. Jaune didn’t think Ruby _had_ any sort of magic at her disposal, but she never exactly told him the range of her training or abilities either.

                Occasionally the crimson cloaked woman would stop dead in the road. Her various weapons that Jaune knew were there but never saw would clink against each other and the equally as well hidden metal plates hidden under her skirt and corset. Normally he couldn’t hear them, but in this unrelenting silence he could. The knight would go to draw his blade only for the hunter to put out a hand and stop him. He was growing equally frustrated as he was worried. _What does she know that she won’t share?_ He couldn’t help but feel it was life threatening. Of course, he also knew that could be his own growing paranoia.

                Finally, Ruby stopped and spoke. “We’re being followed,” she whispered over to him. By the look on her face he guessed she wasn’t quite so sure.

                Pulling up the courage and the gull to question the much more experienced member of their partnership, he asked. “Are you sure?” Ruby gave him a deathly serious look. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had only seen this face when she took care of a vampire that had been trailing them he’d have written it off as absolutely adorable. “Right, sorry,” he whispered back. “Who is it then?”

                The crimson hunter bit her lips and pulled her blood red cape close to her the black cloth and leather of her outfit. The nearly silent sound of metal hitting metal sounded. “I’m not sure, but I know we’re being followed.”

                Jaune just nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. “We’ll take care of it when it comes then.” He hoped his smile seemed more confident than he felt. The few of those Grimm creatures they had come across he had held up well against. Aside from that and training daily, Jaune was still very much untested, and he knew that.

                Jaune felt his body practically freeze over when something let out a low growl from behind them. The chill going up and down his spine spread to his limbs before he regained control. Spinning around on one foot he saw nothing. The blond knight felt his heart hammering in his chest. In the dead silence of the waning afternoon air it was the only thing he could hear. The steady _thump thump_ of his most vital organ pumping harder than it needed to only heightened his fears. He tried to shake the feeling off but between his unhinged nerves and increasingly sweaty hands he had no such luck.

                “Stay calm, Jaune,” Ruby said softly. The steel in her voice wasn’t lost upon him.

                “That’s easy for you to say, you’re a bloody hunter.”

                Said hunter simply ignored his quip. “Just follow my lead, and do as I say. You’re getting on the spot training.” The painful reality of that _training_ also wasn’t lost on him. He had a very strong feeling not being ripped to shreds was going to be his task. He’d either accomplish it or die.

                “Alright,” Jaune said getting a hold of himself. He tightened his grip on both his shield and sword before relaxing them into a more comfortable combat grip. Just loose enough so he wouldn’t strain himself or shock himself with the blows. His stance followed. Widening his footing and putting his shield leg forward, ready to absorb whatever came at him. “Ready.”

                A second howl came from their left. This one sounded farther away than the first. A third from their right, even farther.

                “I have a feeling I may know what happened to the patrol investigating this route,” Ruby muttered over to him. Her eyes were constantly scanning their surroundings. Jaune noticed her kick a short sword out of their way. A tight grip still holding the blade to a severed arm.

                “Oh,” was all Jaune could find to squeak out. He wished he could keep himself as composed as Ruby was. _And, why can’t I?_ He asked himself. _A little howling and a severed hand is nothing. I fought a Grimm wolf before I even had training!_ “Gladius give me strength,” he prayed.

                Slowly the pair were making their way down the road. It was tedious and painful by any means but the constant fear of the howls closing in did more than enough to get Jaune engaged. Ruby’s silence was broken by quick and whispered instructions to the young knight. Not too long had passed and they came across what was left of the owner of the severed hand. His other limbs were all missing as well. Except for one of his legs. His head and the rest were either gone or a part of the gore around him. Jaune tried not to think about it. Wasn’t being a knight supposed to be more about slaying monsters and saving the day? Not this mess.

                The flickering of lights in the distance grew brighter and larger. No doubt torches from the village ahead. The open fields to either side of the pair were thick with young grain growing. It wasn’t tall by any means but it still obscured their vision compared to the open pastures and thin lines of trees that had been accompanying them. The only substantial amount of forest was just to their north, a good large field between them. That forest however shadowed the distance between them and the central village of Brook.

                What must’ve been yards from edge of town Jaune heard one final howl. It was directly next to him. He didn’t have time to react before his partner yelled.

                “Run!”

                Jaune wasn’t sure if she had yelled it. It could’ve been him. Either way the pair found themselves sprinting full speed into the village. The knight didn’t even notice the red hue that seemed to cover the building around them. The pumped their legs as fast as they would allow them to go. Ruby was naturally faster for reasons she hadn’t explained to Jaune, so the white knight just followed her. They came to what Jaune guessed was an Inn or Tavern. There was a large hole in the roof on one side but that was of no concern. Ruby spun to cover him as Jaune shouldered the door open in one go. The young hunter quickly jumped inside behind him and the knight slammed it shut again. A large mass slammed into the wall and door but Jaune pushed back. Whatever it was kept striking the walls and doors.

                A few boards and a table later and the pair could recollect themselves. Jaune wished they hadn’t though.

                After taking a long look at their fresh and new hell he emptied his stomach in a close corner. Once he recovered he looked to his younger companion. He may have been fearing from his life out there, but seeing Ruby now, the look of pure hatred and disgust on her face, the heart break hiding behind it all, he found a new and so much worse level of fear.

                She stood solid like stone, unmoving, unwavering, absorbing every bloody detail. Dozens of bodies, stacked haphazardly in some places, all with blood plastering the walls and floors, even the roof. This was a nightmare. Jaune didn’t dare breath wrong just then, not from what may have done this, but from what his teacher may do just then. He hadn’t even noticed the thumping outside had stopped.

 

<…> Yang Xiao Long of Patch, Wanderer <…>

 

                “I have a problem,” Yang said to the woman she sat down next to. She didn’t look at her, but she knew the woman in black heard her. Her grip on her drink tensed when she spoke. She had heard alright. For the better portion of the day Yang had spent her time searching for leads on cures. It was surprisingly simple. Now approaching one of the contacts she had been given was a different matter entirely. No professional wanted to be known to be working with Lycanthropy. It was as taboo and questionable as it could possibly be. Only necromancy was looked farther down on.

                “We all have problems,” the woman said. She sounded young, much like Yang, but her tone was as neutral as anyone could muster. It was somewhere between condescending and apathy.

                “We all have the moon too,” Yang shot back, accepting the irony of the celestial bodies link to her condition. “Some have trouble with that as well,” she bit her tongue. _I am being way to obvious._

                The woman let out a deep sigh. She seemed annoyed. “How many conversions?”

                “Excuse me?” Her question caught the brawler off guard.

                “Since you caught your condition.”

                “Oh,” her mind caught up. “Just one,” she remembered every detail of that bloody Inn she woke up in. “That I know of at least.”

                “How long has it been?”

                “A few weeks I guess,” It had to have been. It was the end of the month since she had left that hell hole she woke up in. She had only been there for two weeks prior. “A month since I was attacked.”

                The woman hummed her understanding. “Do you want to cure yourself?”

                That struck the brawler as an odd question. Of course, she wanted to cure herself. Who in their right mind would like to stay like this? It was bad enough waking up once in a blood bath. What if she did it again? Who else would she hurt? What if she found her mother only to kill her that same night on accident? What if she went home and, Oum forbid, she murdered Dad, and her sweet cousin Ruby! That girl was like the little sister she always wanted. In most ways, she was. In a different world, they probably would’ve been. She couldn’t stomach the thought.

                “Well?” The woman seemed agitated.

                Yang hadn’t realized she had zoned off. “Yes,” she choked out. She cleared her throat. “I mean, absolutely,” she said with more confidence.

                “Very well,” the woman said. “Meet me here in an hour or so, I’ll see what I can gather for you.”

                “That’s it?”

                “That’s it.” The woman left without another word. Yang smiled to herself before looking back for the woman. All she caught was her feline ears popping out of holes in her hood.

                _This is too easy._ Yang felt genuinely happy.

               

<…> Weiss Schnee of Weissenberg, Sorceress <…>

 

                “I am a temple,” the heiress said to herself. She took in a deep breath. Her eyes were shut to the world around her. She knew she was still in her cell, but her mind was free to wander. She tapped into her inner gift as a sorceress. Her power came directly from her body, her soul, not the world around her as it did for many others. “My body is a fountain,” she said. The silver haired girl let it out. “My will is the focus of my spells.” She thought of everything her mother taught her to do when she was younger. She thought of everything she taught herself after she left. She thought of the few things her sister taught her before she too abandoned her. “I-”

                “My, my, my,” a silky voice said softly. The sound of metal tapping softly against metal with each word. “Someone’s a little full of themselves, now aren’t we?”

                “Excuse me?!” Weiss hissed. Her mind rushed back to the present, right back into her cell. The first thing she saw was the layer of frost and ice covering her small room. The second was the woman with glowing orange eyes staring at her and the ravenous smirk under those eyes. Her anger quickly drained. She was back.

                “You are quite powerful, I’ll give you that,” Cinder said softly. She tapped the bars to her cell and the ice melted away under her touch. When she opened the cell, and stepped in it all went away. All of ice Weiss had unintentionally built up melted away, vanished, with Cinder’s presence. From her place on the center of the floor where she sat with her legs folded beneath her she felt the small wave of power the seductress in front of her release.

                Weiss had no words for this woman. Not that she didn’t want to give her every piece she had on how she was supposed to be treated as an heiress of a state of Atlas, but because this woman took all the anger and passion out of her. She felt a certain edge over her captors and their leader, Roman, but this woman was something different. They all were mostly professional, she on the other hand seemed feral with how she looked at Weiss with that unnatural hunger on her lips and in her eyes.

                “When I was here yesterday you did a very good job of hiding your powers from me,” it seemed to be a genuine complement. “Of course it’s a futile gesture since I already know who you are, sorceress.” Weiss cringed. She was right. “So how about instead of playing this childish game you let yourself go a little and speak?”

                Weiss knew she was right of course, but she wasn’t sure what else to do. She had no desire to speak with this woman. Not with those hungry orange eyes burning into her. _But what choice do I have?_ She sighed. “What do you want with me?”

                Cinder looked a little surprised for a moment. A very brief moment, before that unsettling hunger returned. “Oh I want a lot of things from you, _Heiress of Weissenberg._ ” She took a long moment to sit in front of Weiss, mimicking her position. “A lot can be gain from women of power such as you.”

                “I have nothing to give you,” Weiss spat quickly. She didn’t. Nothing she could think of. “I’m sure if you wanted to collect the ransom on me it would’ve made it to you, weeks ago.”

                Cinder laughed. It was almost pleasant if it wasn’t coming from such a malevolent woman. She smirked and shook her head slowly. “Yes, that fool Roman would like your bounty. I am _persuading_ him otherwise for now.”

                Weiss tried her best not to look into this woman’s eyes, but she couldn’t help but feel compelled, pushed, too. “To what purpose?”

                “So I can spend time with you of course, young sorceress.”          

                “To what purpose? You keep dodging my question.” Weiss was tiring of her side stepping rather quickly.

                “At this moment?” Weiss raised her brow, silently edging her to go on. “To meditate with you,” the seductress smirked, before closing her eyes.

                Weiss sighed. She would get nowhere with this woman, only where she wanted to drive them. She closed her eyes as well. At least she’d be able to continue her time in what she considered peace.

                The young sorceress eased into herself. She slowly began letting her restraints on her power go. Carefully, strategically almost. For every ounce, she felt herself release from her soul she felt her counterpart do as well. When she first learned how to tap her gift from her mother, and later her sister, they would sit like this, in silence, pulling out small bits of their energy to release. It was an exercise by any means for the inexperienced, but the longer she did it, the more time passed, she found it comforting, an easy way to remind herself how easy it had become to pull from her gift.

                Cinder matched her. Every bit of frost was met hand in hand with a bit of heat. Both in the small world of the dungeon cell they sat in and in the unseen world where their Aura danced. Any normal person would be able to feel their little pouring of power if they had the smallest piece of their Aura, their soul, unlocked for them. Most people did to an extent. Beyond that, as sorceress, with untamed gifts that were manifestations of the world, they would feel them as the temperature changes occurring at the least. A quick chill being replaced by a burst of warmth. It was soothing. Weiss found herself falling deeply into it.

                She opened her eyes. As she did she saw Cinder slowly opening hers as well. She was embraced by Cinder’s heat and she could she Cinder basking in Wiess’s chill. They both had knowingly pulled each other’s gift to themselves.

                “You’ve been well trained,” Cinder said. That sounded like a genuine compliment.

                “I trained myself for the most part,” Weiss admitted.

                Cinder smiled. “As did I.”

                For as much as she hated this strange woman for holding her here, for keeping her here for some unknown purpose, she respected her just a little. From one sorceress to another.

                “I feel something within you.” Weiss said. When she enveloped herself in Cinder’s gift it felt warm, as she expected, full of energy just like hers, but she felt something dark lying within. It was like a necrotic force, trying to feed on something it couldn’t.

                “I assume you’ve heard much of how people feel about sorcerers of all types in your travels. How much of the common masses, the ignorant, see us?”

                Weiss nodded. “They fear even the most innocent with the gift in many small towns. They see us with heightened powers, with stronger Aura, and they think we belong to the dead. To the likes of vampires, or worse.” It was a painful reality she had learned of very soon after she left home. Back in her father’s state she always saw the strange looks her people gave her, but thought nothing of it, most of them ended up smiling once they spoke with her. In Vale, she learned why. Most sorcerers, male or female, often fell to the allure of dark powers. She often wondered why her mother and sister left.

                “I am a sorceress who lusted for that power blood of the night promises.” She spoke so calmly, so honestly. Weiss blinked once. She knew she wasn’t lying. She then saw the sharp canines when Cinder smiled at her. She felt paralyzed. “A sorceress’s blood is a temptation few of us can resist.”

                Weiss tried to say something. She couldn’t. She tried to move. Her limbs refused her orders. She tried to push her powers out, to create some sort of space. She couldn’t. Cinder had her within her own gift. She realized the fatal mistake she made.

                Orange eyes kept locked on her own as she was picked up and lain carefully on her bunk. Cinder mounted her, placing her legs on either side of her hips. “So much power, such a pure young woman like yourself, it makes for such tantalizing blood,” she whispered to Weiss. She broke eye contact when she went for her neck. Weiss flinched when she felt the seductress’s lips against her neck, then again when she felt the sharp pain of her teeth penetrating her skin.

                A single tear managed to escape her frozen gaze. She stared at the ceiling, counting cracks in the stone as this woman drank her fill. She felt woozy as time passed. More and more tears had joined the first.

 

<…> Ruby Rose of Patch, Hunter <…>

 

            Ruby knew the sun was completely down now. She felt the time telling pain in her neck again. It screamed out at her for something. She didn't know what. It didn't fade this time though. The searing pain which normally faded remained. At the moment, though, she barely noticed it.

                Blood. Crimson stains streaked across the walls and floors, accented by piles of gore and the occasion piece of solid human at the end. Blood, dried on the ceiling as well. Blood, pooled under the piles of human and faunus mass. It was everywhere. She looked at her own cloak and all she saw was blood. _Why did I pick crimson? Because it looked like blood. I’m a Rose. I’m a rose. Roses are blood. It’s red, like roses. Like Roses._

                She felt the urge to vomit but it never came up. She felt the urge to run her fist through a wall but she couldn’t move. She felt the urge to break down and cry, but her body refused. What sickened her the most, was the urge to taste the carnage. What she did do was fall into her most prevalent urge. The urge to _kill_. “I’m going out there.” She thought she whispered it, but when she turned to Jaune he jumped. She may have yelled it. “I’m going out there,” she said again.

                “Are you crazy?” He pleaded. The poor knight looked terrified. She understood his fear. What did this, and she knew, was terrifying. She had never killed a werewolf before. She was sure that was it. This was too _neat_ for a Grimm wolf. The howling, the chase. It had been a werewolf. She was sure of it. Her father taught her everything he knew about the creatures of the night. They were among them.

                “I’m going out there, and I’m going to rip that things head clean off with my scythe.” She stepped forward into him, daring the knight to stop her. “But not before I cut each of its murdering limbs off with my blades. I’m going to make it watch its death,” she prodded him in the chest plate, taking a step forward for every step he took back. “Like these people did.” She was yelling now.

                “Ruby,” Jaune said. His voice was tight, hoarse.

                _What is he afraid of?_ She asked herself.

                She didn’t wait to find out. She pushed the desk aside with ease and tossed the lock boards on the door aside. She was outside before Jaune moved. She heard him follow soon enough though. “Where are you?” She cried out. “Where the hell are you, you monster!” She shouted.

                There was no response.

                “I know you’re still here! I can smell you, you monster!” All she smelled was the thick scent of the dead. Under that, was him. Whoever did this. They smelled like dog. Wet disgusting, soon to be dead dog. “Come out so I can kill you!”

                No one responded to her still. Jaune stood behind her by three paces, uneasily. He had his weapons drawn and at the ready. His eyes darted between the shadows of the fallen night and his teacher.

                A crashing sound, like something large breaking through wood came from down the road. Ruby stalked forth immediately. She made no attempts at stealth. No weapon drawn. She stopped and listened again. She could hear him now. She could smell his disgusting, feral blood. She followed the panicked breathing she heard into a small home. It was a forge. A smith’s house. The door was broken. She knew that it could’ve been from whenever this happened, but she still went in.

                “I hear you,” she said flatly. Jaune kept behind her, watching all the corners, all the shadows, but most of all, his friend.            The crimson hunter followed a trail of blood and debris to the stairs. She took them up without hesitation.

                “What are you doing?” Jaune said confused. “Where are you going?” She could feel his fear in this voice.

                “The trail leads up,” she said.

                “What trail?”

                _He doesn’t see it. I need to teach him to track._

                “There isn’t anything there!” He hissed quietly.

                Ruby didn’t respond. She followed the trail she could easily see in the night. Her silver eyes absorbing every little detail, every little splatter of blood and the fur caught on the walls going up.

                She stopped at the top, outside a closed door. She took a deep breath. _Blood, the dead, dog._ She turned the handle on the door and pushed it open slowly. Inside was a man lying on the floor, curled in a ball. His clothes torn and tattered. He had just transformed back. “You’re a werewolf,” Ruby accused.

                The man looked up with dull brown eyes. “I am,” he said.

                Ruby walked up to him and kicked him in the side. The man yelped but was quickly silenced by a heavy boot across his throat. “Why did you do this?” She asked.

                “I didn’t,” he said. Ruby pushed down on his neck. “It was someone else!” He coughed trying to force her boot up with both his hands. “Another werewolf.”

                “Liar!” She shrieked. It startled even Jaune who was standing in the doorway. He didn’t know what to do. “Why would you be here then?”

                “She turned me. She didn’t kill me and she turned me!” He cried from under her black leather boot. The steel tips digging into his palms that desperately tried to hold her back.

                “Then I’m sorry for this,” she whispered. Jaune tried to reach out and stop her but he wasn’t quick enough. Ruby flicked a short sword out from under her cloak and drove it into the man’s chest. “May Julia cleanse your soul,” she whispered.

                “Ruby, what the fuck?!” Jaune shouted. She pulled her off him but there was nothing he could do. He watched as the man smiled weakly, the life fading from his eyes. After a moment, he turned to his partner who was standing in silence, staring at the now dead man. “What in the actual seven planes of hell, Ruby?” Jaune asked. “Why would you do that?” He shook his head. “He was a survivor!”

                Ruby blinked a few times. “He was a werewolf, Jaune! He tried to kill us earlier. He would have if given the chance. We did him a favor!”

                Jaune just shook his head. He ran his knuckles across his temples. “We could have helped him!”

                “And I did,” Ruby said coldly. Her silver eyes lit with passion. “I killed him before he could hurt anyone else, I released him from the torment of killing those he loved, of living with the fact that all of his family and friends are probably dead. I hunt, Jaune. I am a hunter. My job is to rid the Kingdom of Vale from beings who would hurt its people, intentionally or otherwise.”

                Jaune was speechless. Ruby saw the fear in his eyes, and now, pain. Jaune saw silver eyes that glowed locked onto him. “We could have helped him.”

                “He was already too far gone, Jaune,” Ruby whispered. Her anger tempering after absorbing the sight of his pain. “If he hadn’t tried to kill us coming in, then we could’ve, maybe, but he was too far gone.”

                The white knight just shook his head. “We need to leave here, now. He’s not the only one too far gone right now.” He left without another word. Shoulders hung low. A pair of silver eyes blinked behind him in the dark.

                _I’m a hunter, Jaune. I hunt._


	7. Searching III

_Project 3:_

_Tale of the Two Hunters_

_Searching, part III_

<…> Ruby Rose of Patch <…>

The sun rose slowly above the Azura plains. With it, came the intense and regular pain of one Ruby Rose. Her teeth grit and her patience were tested by yet another morning. As the first rays of the early morning sunlight found their way onto her body the all too familiar sharp pains began. Ruby simply took it all. For twenty minutes, she counted up then down to one hundred in three different languages until it passed. Like every other day it did. Or almost did. Today it lingered. Just a touch of pain sat on her neck though rather than the dagger tipped load of the last twenty minutes. _Eighth of Aquamarine._

                The hunter rolled out of her hide and fur sleeping bag and began the careful art she had perfect over the years of hiding her various weapons on her body. Said weapons lay carefully organized under her cloak right next to where she slept, between the two were her steel and thick leather plates that protected her. She slipped those on and in first. At first glance, and every other one afterwards, one would never see them. You’d only think they were there when a blade deflected off them with the distinct ring of metallic or a was absorbed by the hard leather. The look on Jaune’s face the first night they camped out and she had taken out the dozen or so plates was priceless.

                Then the look on his face when he counted the number of weapons she kept on her tiny body. That one was even better. She never saw a man so dumbfounded. She almost forgot that while she was twenty she still looked like she was sixteen at best. Being five foot two and having the deadliest pair of puppy dog eyes threw even the hardest veteran off. Except for her dad of course. That old drunk was only beaten by her sharp anger. An attribute she inherited from him later in her training. One she wished she didn’t pick up. It was becoming a bad habit. Anger made you do stupid things.

With a yawn, Ruby lazily reached for the final weapon in her arsenal, but instead her hand found cool, damp grass.  Ruby’s heart skipped a beat.  She frantically looked around in search of the short sword that had yet to be concealed on her person.  Her eyes darted around the campsite until they rested on a certain blond knight, who was examining the sword in his hands.  At once, Ruby’s silver eyes narrowed to a point that could kill faster than any of her weapons; didn’t he have any idea how important that short sword was to her?  Of all the weapons he could have snatched under her nose, he had to pick the last remaining sword of Summer Rose.

                Ruby stood and stalked over to her prey. She was about to say something when blue eyes locked onto her. Those sapphire orbs were back by red. Behind them she could see a year’s worth of heartache and pain. Something was swimming behind them. An untampered passion. Her sharp silver eyes quickly dulled and mellowed. Her anger checked. Her guilty conscious brought forth. _A bad habit for sure._ She remembered how she had acted just last night. How quickly she had succumbed to her anger. How disappointed her mother would’ve been in her. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered it so softly, the young hunter doubt her charge would hear it.

                Jaune was looking the blade over. It was so clean, so well taken care of, the young man could see himself in it. Well, as well as anyone could with a blade infused with silver and dust. “I tried to sleep last night. I really did. I couldn’t though. I couldn’t stop thinking about what we saw at that town. What I saw especially.” Ruby frowned but nodded her head that she was listening. “It was all so gruesome. We only saw what happened in that Inn though. We didn’t get a look at the rest.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to either.” The young knight lapsed back into silence for a while. Ruby didn’t dare break it though. “What you did haunted me the most.” He sighed before looking back at her. Locking eyes again. “I don’t hate you for it. I just… I didn’t expect it. It’s hard. I see you, and I think of one of my younger sisters. I could never imagine seeing one of those balls of sunshine so easy killing a man. Especially one who looked so defenseless. It’s so easy to forget you’re a trained killer.” Ruby flinched at that word. At being called a _killer_. Jaune saw this and his expression softened. “I didn’t mean it like-”

                “No,” Ruby cut him off. “I am.” She looked at the ground for a moment before returning her gaze to his sapphire orbs. They looked as sullen as she felt. “I’m trained to track, hunt down, and kill. Sometimes swiftly, sometimes slowly, but always with complete lethality.” She bit her lip. “I chose to kill last night. Maybe it was because that’s what I trained ten years to do. Maybe because it’s all I know how to do… but I made that chose. You’re right.” Her voice hitched as lose tears began to break free from their silver prisons.

                “Ruby, don’t, no,” Jaune tried. He wasn’t sure what to say.

                “We could have helped him. All I know how to do though is kill, to protect by killing more. I didn’t know what else to do. I was so blinded by my rage, and I… I was trained to see more in a situation, but all I could see was my target, and it needed to die. I just, I don’t know right now, Jaune. I’m so sorry.” By this point she was fully crying now. She collapsed down onto her knees and her face fell into her hands. _I’m a hunter. I hunt._

                Jaune kneeled beside her, placing the silver blade carefully onto the ground next to them. “Hush now,” he whispered. “We’ve both been through a lot.” He wrapped his arms around her in a well-practiced manner. Ruby guessed it could only be from having so many sisters. “We just need some time, and we just need to get away from here.”

                “We can’t run from things like this, Jaune,” she said, her voice hitched on every second word.

                “We’re not running, but we can’t do anything more for this. We’ll report back to that Baron or whatever he is and let him know what happened to his village.” He sighed and tightened his embrace for a moment. “If you think there’s more to this wolf threat, we should go after them. We don’t want this happening again. That much I can certainly agree on.” Ruby just nodded her head.

                The pair stayed like for a few moments. Jaune doing what he could to comfort his friends. Ruby taking that comfort without question. Internally she felt herself struggling with her own remorse. On one hand, she felt terrible about causing Jaune, her friend, so much pain. On the other, she didn’t. It was not only her job, but her calling. She knew what had happened last night in her head. She knew how she felt about it all. She knew she could only blame anger so much.

                After a moment longer the crimson hunter squirmed out of Jaune’s brotherly lock. “I’ll send a message back to the Lord Fellintine,” she chewed her thoughts over for a moment, considering last night. “And one back to Beacon about the situation here.” She grabbed her mother’s blade and looked up to see a rather puzzled Jaune Arc of Gemini staring at her. “What?” She asked, coking her head to the side with one brow raised.

                “How are you going to send a message back?” Jaune asked. “We’d have to head back to Brook, and I don’t remember seeing a couriers’ office.”

                Ruby blinked twice. “You only did combat courses and lessons while you were at Beacon, didn’t you?” Jaune nodded. “Of course, I’m sorry. I forget that it’s outside of what you’ve been taught, or probably would’ve been. I’m going to use a message spell to send them.”

                “A what now?”

                “With a little dust and some paper I’ll make a magical message that will travel directly to the person I desire them to go to.”

                Jaune blinked, he was considering this utterly new information to him. “Couldn’t we have used that to message the heiress we’re supposed to be rescuing?”

                Ruby shook her head. “No, it only works if I’ve met the person. I’m not a mage by any means, so I’m limited in what I can do. Sorry, Jaune.” She pulled at some of the grass she was kneeling on. “Though I imagine that must’ve been how she told her family or the people at Beacon about her situation. If she knows anything about magic she probably could pull that spell together out of nothing.”

                “Why can’t you do that?” Jaune asked. He was strapping his sword to his waist and adjusting his scabbard.

                “I have no naturally born magic in me, none that I know of, and I didn’t train to get any either.” In truth Ruby knew she had at least a little, but it was useless to her. It didn’t help her hunt and any spell that would was beyond her meager abilities.

                “What about Aura, isn’t that magic? We’re all born with Aura.”

                Ruby knew she wasn’t the expert on this, but she was his teacher right now. He had questions, she’d try and answer. Plus, they were getting them off what happened last night. “Aura is our soul, Jaune. It’s the physical manifestation of that. Aura can be used to do great things, like speed up our healing, or even heal others, but it’s different from magic like casting fire or raising the dead.” The pair finished packing their camp and she continued. “Look at it like this, your soul protects you, and you alone. It heals you, it’s your life force. Magic, for the sake of casting fire or whatever crazy thing a mage would want to do, comes from a different source, a different well of power. It comes from the natural magic of the world. It’s been called a lot of things, magicka, mana, force, so on. We all have a soul, which is amplified by our training and willpower, but not everyone is born with the ability to harness magic. Aura is personal, magic is universal.”

                Jaune silently and patiently absorbed every word she was saying. Ruby swore she saw him jotting down some notes as she spoke.

                The pair set off, heading East still. Further towards East Gate. Ruby hoped they’d find something there. She wrote and sent off her first message to Lord Fellintine. She wrote one out to her father as well. He’d let Ozpin or someone at Beacon know the Brook parish needed help… or he’d get drunk. Most likely both. The crimson hunter started a third. One of many she had written before, but paused halfway through. _There’s no way Yang would respond to this now. She never had before._ She held the incomplete message out before her. Finally, her hand came up and finished it. It was sent as well.

               

<…> Yang Xiao Long of Patch <…>

 

                Last night that cat faunus had returned exactly on the dot. She had handed Yang a letter detailing where to meet with her the next day. She hadn’t sad anything, but by the contents of the letter Yang had guessed there was more to her situation than the raven-haired woman would’ve been able to gather in an hour. _Or she just needed time to see if I’d run or to set up a trap for me._ Yang shrugged the thought away as well as literally shrugging. She didn’t fear a fight, and while the woman seemed tight lipped and secretive, she didn’t seem like the type to sell someone out. Yang didn’t know if werewolves were worth anything, but East Gate was a massive and sprawling city. She was sure someone would want her hide if she wasn’t careful.

                Following the written instructions to the letter the blond-haired brawler made her way through the twists and turns of buildings and streets. The roads in this section of the city seemed to be always packed. Yang only noticed them thin out when horses came through, often with men and woman dressed in plate mail and other expensive looking armor her cousin would drool over. No one seemed keen on getting trampled to death. Four or five times Yang almost saw just that happen. No one around seemed to care though. They all just continued their lives uninterrupted.

                Yang’s heart began to race. She thought of how the people might react with a few hundred pounds of muscle and fur bearing down on them. Chasing them down, they’d have nowhere to run. She could even see a few of these people being pushed down so the others could escape. That would leave them right in front of here, easy prey, ready to be-

                The blond shook her head clear. _That’s not me._ She wouldn’t let that become her.

                Eventually the busy streets of the merchant district gave way too much quieter ones. The cobble stone pathway here was uneven and moss and grass or weeds grew up between stones. Tall multistory apartment buildings blocked her clear view of the sky she still had on the much wider roads down in the merchant district. Soon enough these opened again onto an open walkway that appeared to have a ravine run through it. A quick inspection and Yang realized it was a river. Whether it was man made or not she couldn’t tell, but it winded down and straight through this section of the city. She wondered where else it ran through the city. This gave the district a water fairing atmosphere to it, even though East Gate was a hundred miles, if not twice or thrice that, from the sea.

                The brawler felt much safer here, away from the massive throngs of people. Here only a couple dozen were in her sights at a time, well spread out going about their lives. Some running and shopping at smiths, tailors, butchers, shops of all kinds, built under the homes. It had an oddly quaint feeling even though she knew she was still in the middle of the third largest city in the Kingdom of Vale.

                A hard left into an alley and Yang was at the end of her incredibly detailed instructions.

                The ringing of something metal crashing to the ground behind her put the brawler on high alert. She spun around on one heel and raised her fists. Steel gauntlets raised and ready for whatever threat appeared. At least whatever threat she could block with her forearms or beat into submission.

                Her amethyst eyes met the cool and unnerved smirk of a man with grey eyes and equally as dull hair. He was dressed in unassuming black and grey tunic and trousers which he managed to make look all too sharp. Yang quickly noted areas on his person that looked a little too thick for his frame. Hidden plates or weapons. The most obvious area was his greaves. From just below the knees down she could make out the obvious signs plate armored boots. Where his pants cut off at the ankle she could see fine metal cover the sides and toes of his black leather boots. Her eyes returned to his smirking face. She felt a strange tinge in herself. She wasn’t so sure if she admired that shit eating smile or wanted to beat it off his face. She did hope to find out though.

                They stood in silence for an elongated time. She stood with her fists raised and legs set apart, ready to pounce on her potential assailant. He stood across from her, looking relaxed with his hands hooked on his pockets, his eyes carefully roaming the blonde brawler. He didn’t move to attack her but he made sure well to be blocking his end of the alley so she couldn’t escape.

                “You look lost, pup,” he said at last. His voice was confident and he spoke with no accent. He wasn’t timid, but he wasn’t hostile either. He kept his posture in check and his voice betrayed no emotion. Yang almost considered it condescending. That was mostly because he was completely wrong and it was extremely off putting that he was corning her in an alley right at her destination.

                “Well tall, handsome, and apparently dumb, I’m right where I’m supposed to be,” Yang said back with a cheeky smile. Her fighting stance betrayed her plastic cheer. “And you are right where I’d like you to be.” She took a few measured steps towards him, eying him for any movements. She expected an attack but received none. “Who are you?” She asked when he didn’t rise to her bait. She stopped with just two steps between them.

                “Black, Mercury Black,” he said. His shit eating smirk never left. “And you are a lost pup stepping in my territory.” Without further warning he spun around giving Yang no time to react. One steel plated shin came up and struck the blonde square in the side of the head. The blonde toppled to the side but caught herself short of falling. She spat crimson before locking eyes with Mercury. “Tell me why you’re here, pup,” he demanded. His smirk gone, replaced with a disappointed scowl. “I don’t like fresh blood. They bring trouble I don’t need.”

                Yang only saw red. Mostly figuratively, but her vision was also slightly hazed from the blow to the head. She snarled at him briefly before lunging. Mercury’s eyes went wide with surprise for just a moment as Yang unleashed a torrent of jabs and hooks at her prey. He moved just as fast as her though, easily matching her attacks with side steps, dodges, and the occasional block when he brought his greaves up to counter swing.

                “This is going to be a long day, pup,” he said as he put her on the defensive with a series of kicks that cut under her defense.

                “Stop calling me that,” Yang snarled.

                Before their short-lived brawl could go any further a quick hand yanked back the blonde from behind. Yang spun to strike this new assailant but instead found herself face to face with glowing amber eyes which were narrowed to a slit. The slight frown just below them told Yang she was in some sort of trouble. However, the overwhelming sent of a feline and the unnerving fact that she somehow knew exactly how to differentiate that distracted her from the same angry feline holding her in place by the shoulders.

                “Hi there,” Yang said for lack of anything substantial.

                “Hello,” the woman said flatly.

                “I made it,” Yang continued. She figured letting herself shoot out obvious statements was better than silence.

                “Did you have trouble getting here?” the black feline asked.

                Yang shook her head. “Your instructions were purrfect.”

                The woman blinked twice and opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She instead looked to Mercury, who was now leaning against the opposite wall of the alley. “Mercury, why are you attacking my clients?” Her tone betrayed no emotion. If Yang didn’t know any better, which she would admit she didn’t, she’d say this was considered a regular event by their expressions and tone.

                “You know how I am,” he said with a shrug. “I like to test out the new recruits for the pack myself.”

                _Recruits?_ The scene suddenly felt offset. Like she was in a completely different recruit from the other two sharing the stage. _Pack?_ Words were slowly connecting in her mind. She hoped that first blow didn’t concuss her. The other woman interrupted her thoughts before she made a solid connection.

                “Whatever, go find a corner to sit in or something, Mercury. This one’s not here for your kind of help.” Blake took Yang by the hand and dragged her inside, releasing her grip once they were through the doorway. Yang noted Mercury coming in behind them and latching the door. “Follow me,” she said to the blonde. “My name is Blake.”

                The brawler found herself lead up through the building to its fourth floor. The brief glimpse of the bottom floor showed her what appeared to be a functional alchemy shop of sorts, or so Yang assumed, she didn’t know anything about the sorts and just hoped her guess was correct from the masses of bottles and meticulously separated ingredients she saw. The second floor was much the same as the third, which was to say they both were living quarters. She guessed there was a few rooms and it looked like the second level had a decent sized kitchen on it. She wondered just how many people could live her, and did. Mercury had come in with them so she figured it was very possible he either worked here- which she doubted- or he stayed here. The top floor was much simpler; it opened up to a decent sized open study with dozens of stacks of dozens of books and tomes. The paper knowledge filled most every corner or surface. The only other room on the level was a master bedroom that Blake quickly shut the door to upon leading Yang up.

                The faunus motioned Yang to take a seat on one of two chairs against the opposite side of the room. A desk which Blake sat down at was periductular to her, straight across from the Faunus was a large and the only visible window on the floor which looked out to the open river street below.

                Yang fidgeted in her seat. Blake had sat and quickly begun rifling through a large and dusty tome on her desk without saying a word. While she had become accustomed to the silence of travelling alone, the brawler wasn’t comfortable with silent company. Whenever she was around people seemed to liven up and it became a party of sorts. Of course, Yang also know that was mostly because she kept her time in civilization to Inns or places where she could fight. Those kinds of places always had a loud atmosphere that suffocated you with noise. The silence of this however, that was a silent strangulation on the blonde’s nerves. She had to speak. “So, you mentioned you could help me with my condition.” _Straight to the point, nice Yang._

The feline woman simply nodded at first. A painful moment for Yang that Blake didn’t seem to notice passed before she spoke. “Actually, you approached me and assumed I could.” She flipped past a few dozen pages in her tome.

                Sudden dread filled the blonde brawler. It must’ve poured out onto her facial expressions as well as Blake seemed to notice and gave her a raised brow. “Which I can.” That calmed the brawler. Slightly. She had been attacked by an apparent _friend_ of the faunus just outside after all. “As well as Mercury, he’s an expert on the matter, in a manner of speaking,” Blake said flatly. Yang’s mood dropped again. She didn’t hate Mercury, just that her only experience with the man was his charmingly annoying smirk and a short brawl.

                Yang must’ve been staring, as when she refocused herself Blake was eyeing her curiously. One brow was raised and her amber eyes were locked onto Yang’s amethyst ones. She noted how in the dimly lit study the raven-haired woman’s eyes tended to glow ever so slightly. “I uhh, I…” she stuttered out, not actually having anything prepared to say.

                Blake just gave her a knowing smirk. She had been caught staring. “Alright, before we get going on this, I need you to answer some questions.”

                “Sure,” Yang said nodding slowly.

                “Sharing your name would be a great place to start.”

                Yang flushed a light hue of crimson. _Hadn’t I already introduced myself? At the Inn I thought… No? Dust it all to hades._ “I’m Yang, Yang Xiao Long.”

                Blake had the smallest hint of a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. “Alright, Yang-Yang,” she said in obvious mock. “How long have you been _turning_?”

 

<…> Weiss Schnee of Weissenberg <…>

 

                The ivory haired heiress felt light, like she was resting on a cloud or floating in a pool. She didn’t feel much else. Nothing felt rough or soft, dry or damp. Her body simply told her she was floating, on… nothing. It was like being suspended in a void. At least that’s what her groggy and dazed mind told her. She tried pushing through the muck that was her dulled senses but her mind refused to clear. She’d reach out, or she thought she was, and there’d be nothing to grab or feel. She tried to take a deep breath, but her lungs were already full. She tried to exhale but there was nothing to release. _Panic._ Alarms began going off inside her head. Something finally clicked. Her mind sent out a swarm of warnings to the rest of her brain when the all-consuming sensation of suffocation began to surface.

                The heiress let out a shrill cry of terror as she bolted up. She barely felt the cold surface beneath her as her mind lazily exited the miasma of that awful, void filled sleep. Her body was in flight and then flight some more mode. She curled in on herself on the cold stone as her mind raced faster to catch up. She was in full panic mode. Her normally checked emotions ran wild. She tried stomping down on the storm going on inside her head but the conflict between the alarms her mind had set off and the reality of her being very much alive and well was too much.

                For the first time in what the heiress supposed was years, she very openly wept. She kept her eyes screwed shut tight and began to shake her head back and forth. Sudden memories began to light up in the back of her head. She remembered she was a prisoner of sorts. She’d been such for weeks now. It’d been an almost pleasant if not torturously boring isolation. Then someone began visiting her. They only came twice now though. Who… _the vampire_. Weiss’s emotional turmoil doubled over as she remembered what happened just yesterday. The meditation followed very quickly by her overwhelming her infiltrating her own aura of magic.

                Then she… Weiss’s hand drifted to her neck. She bit her lip at the sudden bite of pain. _It burns._ She wished she could forget it all, but she knew that was childish even through her tears and current condition. She pressed her hand down gingerly on the site of her assault. It was warm, unpleasantly so. It was like Cinder last a residual piece of her presence there. She tried to think of possibilities, her lack of knowledge on vampires causing her to come up short. _Maybe it’s what kept me in that Oum awful sleep. Julia have mercy on me._

                Weiss cringed with how sore her body was. She tried straightening herself but it turned out to be a constant battle. The heiress didn’t know anything about the effects of having one’s blood drunk from, but she assumed it was either this or it was caused by whatever residual spell Cinder left. She wished this on no one. Since that woman was a sorceress as well, Weiss theorized it could be a possibility it’s caused by that as well. “Fire dust,” Weiss exclaimed in pain. She righted herself into a kneeling position on the floor. Memories of yesterday still very fresh in her head she entered her meditative position. Kneeling, head bowed slightly, palms face up resting on her legs. She released her Aura.

                Or tried to. The ivory haired sorceress was immediately met with resistance. Nothing necessarily stopping her from tapping her Aura or her magic reserves, but rather whenever she tried a sharp burning sensation from her neck flooded her with pain. Gritting her teeth momentarily before setting her jaw, Weiss refused to be denied by another mad-woman’s attempt to stop her. Slow her, maybe, but she wouldn’t be stopped.

                For what felt like an hour, or two, Weiss continually tried to push her Aura our, even in the smallest of doses. Every time she was met with the same result. She only stopped when one of the wardens- who was looking rather sullen and afraid, though Weiss didn’t comment- brought her lunch. Furthering her suspicion, he didn’t say a word to her. Normally they at least had the curtesy to insult her or spit in her cell at the least. _Curious._

                Lunch vanquished for another day, Weiss continued. When she was instantly met with the same result she decided it was time to change tactics. She obviously hadn’t been wearing down the spell at all, much to her dismay and rather crushing to her hopes. Instead she tried something else. Instead of trying to project her power outwards, she brought it inwards.

                The air in the room began to steadily dry and rise in temperature. While under normal conditions her Aura caused her surroundings to chill and frost over, the exact inverse was happening. Weiss was immediately relieved at the lack of pain, unfortunately she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long. It was a very draining task to pull magical energy one didn’t already possess into their bodies. Weiss knew her limits. She felt that limit drawing near. She also felt a shift in the residual magic Cinder had left behind. It was being consumed by her drawing of magic.

                Weiss felt herself begin to chill. Shivers began to run up her spine incessantly. She knew she was immune to most of the cold, but she also knew that was only because she pushed it away, it was only because of the passive nature of her Aura. When she began to feel her muscles lock up and her heart even slow, she knew she had enough. With one surge, she let it all out.

                To her time seemed to freeze. Though she knew it wasn’t time freezing, but everything around her. Her small cell instantly covered itself in ice. The stone bricks were frozen through, the bunk, the ceiling, the iron bars. Even one very unlucky warden who was walking past as she surged. A very devious smirk found its way onto her face. She prodded her neck for any more pain, both physically with her hand, and magically with small bursts of her Aura. One annoying obstacle was out of her way.

                Standing the frost sorceress examined the thoroughly frozen warden outside her cell. Sufficiently pleased with the results when she peaked down the hall as far as she could see- seeing that she had managed to reach into the guards’ room as well- Weiss tested the door to her cell. The lock broke with the least amount of leverage. Mentally she noted to thank Cinder if she ever saw her again.

                Smirk well in place Winter side stepped the man outside her cell. He wasn’t going anywhere. Inside the guard room she was equally pleased with the results. Three very much frozen and unmoving wardens. “Well this has been a lovely experience gentlemen, trust me you’ve been wonderful, but unfortunately I must be going. My father is no doubt worried sick I wasn’t home before ten.”

                She turned face first and tripped over what she swore was ice cream. The heiress scrambled to catch her balance and caught herself on a familiar white jacket. She looked up into curious emerald eyes. A cigar puffed just below them. “Hello there, heiress,” he said. His voice only betraying a slight hint of annoyance. The rest seemed to be complete amusement. “You aren’t too bright, are you?” He said dryly. A sudden swing from his cane and she found herself face first on the ground. Rolling over she saw the ice cream she tripped on was actually another woman. One who had an adorable pout on and a mean glare aimed towards Weiss.

                “Mister Torchwick, it is a pleasure to see you again,” Weiss said. She considered jumping up and gutting him with ice, but realized that would only result in her being flattening back down with that surprisingly thick cane of his.

                He sighed and the ice cream colored girl rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, I do apologize for not visiting more often. Cinder is rather…” he paused to find the right word. “ _specific_ … that she be the only one who sees you. Aside from a few wardens of course.” He stepped over the body of one of the unmoving wardens. “Which is why I do apologize for this. I understand first hand that vampires are not fun to deal with.” He passed her a knowing wink before nodding to Neo.

                The last thing Weiss saw was a flash of white from her heeled boot coming down on her face. This time the sleep was rather comfortable at least. She felt like she was being shifted onto a bed of sorts rather than being suspended in a void. It was… pleasant.

 

<…> Sun Wukong of Haven <…>

 

                Sometimes Sun considered his targets too easy. Especially when he was working with Blake. The alchemist -slash part time arsonist- was the quietest sneak he had ever come across. She never made a sound. It was a shame she wasted her talents with the people she worked for. Though he supposed his weren’t always used to their fullest working for Torchwick. Still, freelance thievery was never a job someone had to set up for you. Freelance goods acquisition was just one of the many talents Sun found himself a professional at.

                When his marks had no idea they were about to be robbed blind, that gave him a feeling of accomplishment he reveled in. He didn’t feel smug about it though. No one liked being robbed, and he knew how it felt to be on the other foot. He didn’t feel good from fooling some poor sap, he felt good from knowing it was his own skills. He chose his targets based on skill. Anyone could hit an easy mark, a poor snobby kid in the streets of East Gate or Vale with too much of ‘papa’s coin’ on them for their own good. That was a fun job because those kids were asses. They required no skill though.

                When he took on that heiress job for roman, that had required skill. Both he and Blake working in tandem to draw her away, rob her, exhaust her, and ultimately get her caught. He almost felt bad for putting her through all that. Then again, the Schnee family wasn’t known for being overly generous to the faunus of Atlas. _Oh well, one poor soul lost in the mix._

                Today though his marks were even higher up on the skill check list he had going. A sorcerer was one thing. Today he was going after a knight and his companion. Sun was bubbling over with excitement. Stealing the blade right off a knight was easily in his top five for crazy theft ideas. _Crocea Mors_ also happened to be a very expensive and valuable sword to the right collector. He would remember to give his contact in Brook a generous tip. Last he had heard the sword was locked up in House Arc’s estate in Gemini. Sun didn’t believe his luck, and certainly hadn’t, until he caught site of the blade itself.

                Just a few dozen meters from him, carelessly walking beneath the long line of trees below him was an Arc himself, carrying that wonderfully expensive blade. The Azura plains spread out for miles in any direction, but all the major roads and routes had thick lines of trees near them. Werther this was coincidence or by man’s own design simply depended on how far away you were from a town of village. Many of the Barron’s that lorded over the counties within the kingdom’s borders did this as it would be easy to protect a route with cover. Others simply because they didn’t want their carriages trotting along in the sun. For Sun, it didn’t matter, it’s purpose for him was that it made it all too easy for the agile faunus to stalk his marks.

                The blond Arc would be trouble if he couldn’t sweep the sword away from him, but he didn’t doubt his abilities to handle the man one on one. Sun was an accomplished fighter as well after all. The only factor he wasn’t sure of was that little girl in red walking along with him. He wasn’t sure at all who she was. She wasn’t an Arc, that was for sure, they were all blond and had striking blue eyes. This girl had unusual scarlet hair and he swore eyes as silver as any blade he had seen. She didn’t appear armed at all though, he figured at most she had a dagger or knife for self-defense. She was traveling with a knight, an apprentice knight judging by his age, but one none the less, so he most likely her protection.

                “Oh, this is going to be easy,” he said to himself, hoping a few trees ahead of them so he could get a quick jump on them. Once they reached a thick patch of woods he’d swipe that blade and whatever coin they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters in here really have no story movement, and that's my fault, obviously. It's something I've very recently fixed in my writing attitude. I love the journey to and from places in games, however in writing it's painful for the reader. At least how it's done here. Don't worry, we murder through it though!


	8. Searching IV

_Project 3:_

_Tale of the Two Hunters_

_Searching, part IV_

<…> Sun Wukong of Haven <…>

 

                With the light of day beginning to fade on the Azura plains, Sun Wukong had followed his marks to a long and wide spread patch of woods. Tall oaks and the occasional ever green dominated this portion of the plains. They were nearing East Gate. At least they were nearing the land under its direct rule. Much like Beacon or Vale, East Gate had a few counties it ruled over that provided its immediate source of food and raw material. These counties were divided into three separate territories. All of which Sun had become familiar with over his career as a thief.

                The northern most of these counties were dominated by the deadly but bountiful Schwarzwald. Dozens of miles of forest thick with dark oaks, mines with literal tons of iron waiting to be mined, and more importantly, the secrecy provided for bands of Gnalls to raid and rogue wizards to practice the dark arts. Sun was hoping to avoid this area. Torchwick made his home there, and while it would be much simpler to get back to him with his mission complete, and as such sell off Crocea Mors once he stole it, it would be just as simple for the knight to track him. Even if he took the time to get a new blade and drop off his charge in East Gate. Any knight worth his weight in salt could do such a feat, and Arcs were known to be worth three times their weight.

                The southernmost territory was made of rolling hills and the occasion wood. Its primary use came with its access to the golden sea. Trade ships from Gemini to the west, along Vale’s southern shore, and Vale, along the western shore, came and went along with dozens of other ships from the other empires. Just across the see was Sun’s home in Vacuo. He had come in through one of the smaller seaside villages. With so much trade, there was just as much thievery. In that region, Sun had made his name as a freelance goods requisitionest. In turn he had earned a glance from the lands greatest crime lord.

                That left the center region, The Gates, as they were known. It was simply open field after open field after open field. Farm land, plain and simple. Each field was broken up by thick and tall hedges or lines of trees. It was simple, it was bountiful, and it was not profitable for any thief worth his gold pouch. Besides the army, who you did not want to get caught by, and the citizens, who were only trying to make their way in life through honest work, that left nothing worth stealing. All three regions had the holding of a host of different guilds and knightly orders, but you had to pick and choose very carefully. In the Gates region, most of the small towns held their allegiance to the crown of East Gate and at least one of the guilds. There was little room for error there and even less room for profit.

                Sun could easily loose the knight in the Gates though. It was the quickest route to the city itself, and if that was where they were going, it only gave him more time to strike if he wanted too. Once he got to the city, they’d have no chance of finding him. He knew every district- that he was allowed in- like the back of his hand. The Merchant Trader’s Guild and the Farsun Clan both had a target painted on his head, but Torchwick and his bounty officer, Junior, had that taken care of. He’d be safer than a vampire in the thick of night. _Unseen._

                Night came quickly, and as it did his marks appeared to slow down. At first Sun thought nothing of it, guessing they were choosing a place to settle for the night. Upon closer inspection from a perch above them he noticed something peculiar. The girl in the red hood was doubled over clutching her neck. He nearly panicked at first, not as much as the knight below was of course, but he had thought she had taken an arrow or a silent dart to the neck. After a few moments, she appeared to recover, at least enough to regain her footing. _She’s fine, but they’re distracted. Now’s my chance._

                Steeling himself, the thief jumped down from his perch. He landed with both feet placed square on the blond knight’s shoulders. Hitting him with all his momentum, the knight absorbed his speed and toppled over backwards with no hope of recovering his balance. With quick hands and a sharp blade Sun was already over top of him, holding him down by straddling him while swiping at his face with his tail. A quick series of cutes and he cut Crocea Mors free of its baldric. Sword in hand he flipped off the hapless knight. “Sorry to jump in like this, but I’ll be leaving now,” he said shooting the befuddled knight a cheery smile.

                “As for you, missy­-” Sun spun on one foot to face the younger girl. That’s when he realized two very important things. One, was that she was very obviously, a woman, not a girl, with her cloak open he could see her form much better now, even if she was still a head and a half shorter than him. Two, that having an unexpected short silver sword placed with the tip against his throat with a pair of angry and glowing silver eyes was as frightening a prospect as trying to steal his normal partner’s bow. That death glare he was receiving was well practiced it seemed and capable of freezing most men in their tracks. Sun wasn’t most men. “You seem to be very angry, I’m gathering.”

                The crimson cloaked woman took a quick glance at her knight before she spoke. “Why shouldn’t I kill you?” She hissed through grit teeth. Silver eyes took in every detail of Sun, they stopped only briefly on his limited weapons.

                Sun wasn’t expecting such a deadly question from someone who looked so innocent and defenseless, aside from the sharp sword currently a couple of inches from his throat. “Normally people ask for my name or what I want first,” Sun said stepping around her question.

                “I don’t care for your name and it’s obvious what you’re after,” the silvered eyed girl said flatly.

                Sun glanced down at Crocea Mors, which he held in his off hand. “Ah yes, I suppose that’s true enough.” He took a step away from the crimson woman. “Well then I guess I also have everything I need.”

                The monkey-tailed faunus turned to run. He bolted down the dirt path and jumped off into the woods at the nearest opening. The branches on the oaks were tall however so he’d have to get some space between him and them before he tried to lose himself in the tree tops. That was if anyone would chase him of course.

                “Get back here!” He heard the male of his two marks yell. He sounded a distance away. He turned back to check.

                “You better pray to Oum now, because Nivera knows I’m going to kill you!” Suns eyes went wide at the sight of a crimson blur chasing him down with ease. Her threat also didn’t pass through without note.

                “Ruby come back!” The knight yelled. Sun caught sight of him rounding into the woods behind them now.

                “I’m going to kick his ass first, Jaune!” She yelled without looking back. Her silver eyes locked onto the blond thief. Sun got the distinct feeling he had become her mark.

                “You’ll have to catch me first, red!” Sun yelled back. “A sorceress cuter than you couldn’t catch me, and she had the money to draw me in!” Sun added attempting to taunt her. When he chanced a glance back he wished she didn’t. Her sharp dagger like gaze had turned into something resembling fierce determination. If Sun had to guess he’d say her anger left her for cold passion. He swallowed loudly and pumped his legs as fast as they’d carry him. _Why did this job seem to just go south so quickly?_ He’d never had anyone chase after him with only a sword. She had no protection without the white knight in front of her. Surely, she knew Sun could take her on one on one. He knew he might have to now. It was a good thing he disarmed the knight at least, but a steel shield could still hurt just as badly as any blade.

 

<…> Yang Xiao Long of Patch <…>

 

                Yang looked up from her meal to see a rather concerned looking Blake. The feline woman had her brow furrowed in thought. Not an uncommon sight, but the heavy from accompanying it was. “Something wrong, kitten?” Yang asked, adding that playful nickname she knew Blake hated, and a cock of the head, which she knew made her look like a puppy, but she couldn’t help it.

                Blake shook her head, ignoring the nickname but smiling at how dog like her new friend looked. It was rather cute on her. “Nothing serious, I have this friend named Sun,” she said.

                “Okay?” Yang asked, prompting her to provide more information. That wasn’t anything for her to work with.

                “Oh, sorry,” Blake said, trying to shake her thoughts off. “He’s a partner of mine as well.” Yang raised her brows and gave Blake a wink. Blake huffed. “Not like that. He’s a work partner. A master… freelance requisitionist.”

                “A thief,” Yang said dryly. “Given my current state, I can’t really judge. Plus, I earned my keep beating people in illegal brawls before this,” she added.

                “Anyway, I just have this strange feeling, like he’s about to get his ass thoroughly kicked.” Blake shrugged. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

                Yang chuckled. “That’s a very odd feeling to have. I’m sure he’s fine. Unless he’s dumb enough to steal from a ranger or a hunter. My sister’s a hunter, and let me tell you, I feel bad for anyone who tries to pull something on them. She was always so adorable, but even after her first year of training she picked up this murderous edge that seemed to follow her everywhere.”

                “I don’t think he’s that dumb,” Blake said with an amused smirk. “He’s a pretty smart guy.”

 

<…> Ruby Rose of Patch <…>

 

                “You’re pretty dumb for a thief, huh?” Ruby asked siting on the blond-haired thief’s back. The latter whom had found himself face down in the dirt with his arms and legs tied. She had pulled out a piece of dried meat and was chewing on it. “Deer jerky, would you like some?” She offered. Sun sighed and nodded. She put the piece she had just bitten off near his mouth and he bit a chunk off as well. “Good, yeah?” Sun nodded his agreement. It was good jerky. Her Uncle Taiyang had made it after all. He wasn’t a ranger any more, but he was still a damn good hunter and cook. “So, you steal from travelers often?” Ruby asked flatly, she was examining her short sword she had pulled on this thief. Her tone suggested complete disinterest. She had caught her prey, there was nothing more to it. She made a mental note for her journal, _almost robbed on the 9 th of Aquamarine._

                “Only travelers with enough coin or the name to catch my interest,” he said attempting to shrug in his binds. Being face down with that surprisingly heavy girl on his back no doubt made it difficult.

                “The Arc name that famous, huh?” Jaune asked. He was attempting with mild success to start a fire. They had found a small clearing nearby where Ruby had caught the thief. Jaune still smiled at the look of surprise the faunus had when she caught him. _She was fast._ Unnaturally fast the more Jaune thought about it. With her plates and hard leather on she had been able to catch him, not to mention the number of weapons she carried on her as well. Jaune’s mind briefly considered how toned she must be, but reverted to fighting off the blush creeping off his neck by focusing on starting their fire.

                The monkey faunus let out a short laugh. “You’re kidding, right?” Jaune shook his head _no_. “Oh,” he said, the humoring draining from his face as he put on a thoughtful look. He felt a crick starting to develop in his neck from the way he had to bend it to speak to them. “Well, your family is widely recognized as a guild of heroes. Anyone who carries your name, your crest, and that white armor with gold trim, is known instantly as a knight or knightress. Saying your family is famous is like saying the Schnee’s are from Atlas. We all know it.”

                Jaune went quiet, taking in the information.

                Ruby gave him a soft smile. She hadn’t realized how little he knew about his family name. Growing up just in Gemini where his family was centered she guessed he was just used to it and probably just thought they were well known there. _He can be so humble._ She knew her name didn’t carry any weight, none she knew of at least. There was only one Rose before her, and she’d only be known by the rangers. _Maybe if I meet one, they’d know my mother…_ She knew it was wishful thinking, there were hundreds of rangers guarding Vale and the Borderlands. Not to mention Atlas.

                “So,” Ruby said, she decided to drive the conversation away from them. She knew the thief was after Crocea Mors, hence that being the only thing he grabbed. It was obviously worth a shiny mark or two, so she figured there was no point discussing that just now. “What do you know about the Schnees?” Ruby saw Jaune pale at how blunt her question is, but this guy didn’t know them, he didn’t even recognize Ruby as a threat before.

                She felt the monkey man tense up under her though. She had struck a nerve. A nerve that meant he knew something about them, something above the common knowledge. _Maybe something about a missing heiress,_ she thought. She bit the inside of her cheek, they had been getting a little bit off course with their search. Ruby planned on getting serious with it once they reached East Gate though…

                “I-I-I don’t know anything more than most people would,” the thief stuttered out. “I mean they’re a powerful family in Atlas, run a sizable section of that kingdom, known for their dust mines.”

                “Your tail goes stiff when you’re lying,” Ruby said, polishing an imaginary piece of dirt with her cloak.

                “Yes!” Jaune said in triumph, startling Ruby and the thief. A soft hue of orange took over their clearing. He gave Ruby a toothy and prideful grin before it evaporated under her glare. “I… yeah…” he muttered, turning away from her glare, pretending to occupy himself.

                “Heh, he’s kinda strange for a knight?” the blonde thief said. Ruby rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to derail the conversation. Her sword suddenly dropped point down into the dirt an inch from his face. “Eep,” he squeaked. “Right so lying,” he said. Ruby watched him contemplate. His eyes darting around. In the low light, only a faunus would’ve been able to see his facial movements so clearly, but Ruby prided herself in her naturally strong night vision.

                The crimson hunter decided to take a gamble. She adjusted herself so she was practically laying on him, leaning over so her mouth was just a few inches from his ear. “I’ll untie you if you tell me about the heiress. She’s of particular… interest… to me,” she said. She could see him tense up under her at her breath contacting his exposed flesh and felt his heart rate pick up.

                “I,” the thief coughed for a minute. “How about you tell me why you’re as heavy as a werewolf first?” He asked when Ruby adjusted and he winced. “Plus, everything else,” he added when he saw her eyes narrow. Silver orbs looking like sword points.

                Ruby smiled brightly. “Deal!” She squeaked hopping back up into her seated position on her back. She reached under her corset causing both the thief and Jaune, who had never watched her take her plates of before, to blush fiercely. “Ah, there we go!” She said triumphantly. A soft thump that managed to shake Sun a little as a curved steel kidney plate dropped to the ground before his eyes.

                If the thief’s wide eyes were any indication of his surprise, then his speechlessness and agape mouth were as well. After a silent moment of him staring at the dark steel he finally spoke. “How many of these do you have on?” He asked, clearly impressed.

                The hunter shrugged. “A few more. Time for you to answer my question.”

                “Right, so the Schnee heiress,” he said. “She was captured by a criminal known as Torchwick a month and a half ago, at the end of Garnet.” Ruby didn’t move a muscle as he spoke, her silver eyes just bore into him, absorbing every word. “He’s since put her up for ransom, but her father hasn’t taken a bite yet. He sends messages to Torchwick and they’ve gone back and forth, but nothing has come of it. That’s all I know.”

                Ruby’s gaze didn’t falter. “And how would someone like you know all of this?”

                “I’m a thief, a criminal some might say-”

                “Everyone would say,” Jaune said from the otherside of the camp.

                “Right, everyone… we get word about these things.” He bit back a painful cry when Ruby dropped a steel plate on the back of his knees.

                “I know your tell, remember?” She asked with a wry smile. “Don’t be dumb,” she squeaked.

                The thief hit his head on the ground, frustrated he forgot that. “I was a part of the job to kidnap her,” he said to the cold ground.

                “That’s fantastic!” The cloaked hunter squeaked.

                “Pardon?” Both Jaune and the thief said at once.

                “You can tell us where she’d being held!” She had now jumped off the faunus and was kneeling in front of him, her silver eyes now bright with the joy of a child finding a sweet.

                “That wasn’t a part of our deal,” the thief deadpanned.

                “No, but when Torchwick finds out you helped us, which you did just now, he’ll be out to kill you!” Ruby said. She was practically giddy with excitement. She jumped to her feet to give Jaune a hug that rivaled bears, missing how pale the thief’s complexion had become.

                “Oh, Julia have mercy,” the blond thief muttered under his breath. “I’m going to die.”

                “Don’t be so dramatic,” Ruby said, her attention turning back to him. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

                “He sends assassins after me?” he said dryly. “Or he takes my bounty protection away, and the Merchant’s Guild kills me! Or-or-or the Farsun Clan gets to me first, and rips my tail off!”

                “Nope!” Ruby said, popping the ‘p’.

                “What?”

                “I said, nope!” She popped the ‘p’ again. He gave her a confused look to which he responded with a smile. “Look, I don’t want to kill you, and I promised to let you go, or at least untie you. Either way I’m not letting you free until my mission is complete. The way I look at it, you have two options. Help us to the fullest of your abilities and make out like a thief,” the two blonds cringed at the poor excuse for a pun. “Or make out like a hero _and a thief_ and help us free an heiress.” She shrugged shooting him a confident smirk. “We can pay well with the reward we get from Lord’Schnee’o’frozen pants, plus you end up _not_ having me hunt you down again, with you having this Torchwick guy after you either way.” Her smirk turned into a cheerful grin as Jaune helped him up to a sitting position. “The name’s Ruby Rose, what do you say, partner?” She asked shooting him her hand to shake.

                “Sun… Sun Wukong,” he muttered. “I saw I’m screwed.”

 

<…> Jaune Arc of Gemini <…>

 

                “This is absolute earth dust!” Sun yelled for what Jaune thought was the twentieth time. The thief’s constant complaining was driving him crazy. The only thing that was worse was that the two were linked together by chain. “You said you’d let me go if I decided to help you guys!” He whined. Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index.

                “Look, Sun, relax man. Complaining isn’t going to get you anywhere with Ruby,” Jaune pleaded. The apparently grown man’s whining had gone on long enough. How Ruby simply drowned it out and skipped along was beyond him. He scoured his memory for any advice his father or Ozpin may have given him. His sisters were a useless endeavor, as he’d usually just give in to their absurd demands or ignore them by leaving. He couldn’t give into Sun’s demand, and he also couldn’t leave the group. Not for lack of wanting to do both of course, but simply because he doubted Ruby would consider it the _knightly_ thing to do.

                “But, Sir Arc,” Sun said putting on an effeminate voice. “Isn’t this against your knightly code, or something…?”

                Jaune sighed. “No. It isn’t.”

                “Damn,” Sun cursed.

                “If you don’t say a word until we’re in the Schwarzwald I’ll not only let you go, buuuut I’ll give you a cookie!” Ruby said with a terribly adorable smile. Jaune wasn’t sure if she was being serious or cruel. Knowing his friend, it was both. Oh, how he learned quickly that temptations of cookies for a training session done well were meant to be taken seriously and not to shirked off. He shuddered visibly at the first and only time he didn’t try his hardest for that damned cookie. It had been the most divine thing he tasted the next time.

                “Take the offer, please, for your sake,” Jaune pleaded to the other blond. “You will regret saying no.”

                Ruby and Sun both gave him a concerned look before the former smiled a malicious toothy grin and the latter gulped and nodded his understanding. “Sounds good,” Sun said, zipping his lips with his now chained _and_ tied hands. He was at least glad to have his legs free. He brought a canteen to his mouth with his tail to drink.

                They group had set off early in the morning, an hour or so before sunrise. They were behind progress due to Ruby’s episode but Jaune didn’t dare say a word about it. He consoled her and helped her with the pain best he knew how, but like always she seemed to get it under control rather quickly. In fact, she seemed more distraught he had noticed. He knew he’d have to be a fool of epic proportions not to see his friend was in pain, and after intense negotiations she relented and allowed him to examine it. There was nothing there he could tell though. He felt something was wrong, in a way he couldn’t quite describe. It looked fine, but when he stared long and hard enough, he _felt_ something. It was like something touching out at him on an unseen plane. He sighed and wished they both knew more about magic or medicine. Jaune was sure Ruby did, but simply wasn’t telling him for whatever reason. She only muttered something about relaxing with her blade in vampire blood. One packed up camp and chained prisoner later and they were moving again.

                The black forest, Schwarzwald, as Ruby and Sun called it, couldn’t come soon enough. Every step closer Jaune felt like hidden eyes were watching them. Ruby seemed to be on alert, even if she was hiding it under her cheery, childish demeanor. Jaune was beginning to know her better now. He did find it odd the way she occasionally sniffed the air, but that was a nervous habit he noticed she did whenever she thought they were being followed or nearing danger. He asked her about it, but she just shrugged her shoulders, smiled, and said _‘hunter’s instinct’._ He supposed five years of training at Beacon under master hunters would allow you to pick up scents that just wreaked of danger. He hoped his _knight’s sense_ would develop soon.

                The white knight thumbed the hilt of his blade. He was thankful for the sewing and mending abilities he developed. Having seven sisters was a grace in some ways. A memory of being put in too many dresses and he knew it was certainly more humbling than anything. ‘ _Humility is the key trait of any knight worth his grain_.’ His father had told him that, and then Ozpin again when he got to Beacon. Along with his to and for on asking the right questions. Watching Ruby at work with Sun last night gave him an idea on what those questions were. _Sneak your way under a foe’s guard, and hit him with a question you know he knows, find their tell._ _Ozpin said destinations are always important to know as well…_

“Hey, Sun, you get one more thing to say before we get there.” Sun nodded at the knight. “Where are we going exactly?”

                “Good question,” he remarked. “Castle Dire. It’s just inside Schwarzwald, well away from East Gate, but close enough to the city it isn’t a hassle to get too. It’s pretty close to a lot of trade routes that run in from the norther part of the kingdom, but since Mt. Glenn fell they’re not used as much, so it doesn’t attract much attention.” He looked at the ground, as if the stone would pull out more information. “With the rising number of those Grimm creatures, even less people have been keen on exploring the area.”

                No one else said anything. The group fell into a comfortable silence. The only noise being made by Sun scratching himself, Ruby adjusting her hidden plates and weapons, the latter of which Sun still hadn’t seen, though he noticed his own dagger was now missing, and Jaune occasionally pulling his sword half way out to drop it back in its scabbard.

                By midafternoon neared they had reached their destination. The Azura plains had given way and vast stretches of dark trees with bark that looked like coal gave way. Their leaves, fully grown now that spring was at an end, was as red as blood with white outlines giving them a polar contrast. For a moment, everyone seemed unsettled before Ruby ushered them in. No one spoke much however, even with Sun being given both his speaking privilege and a cookie that he savored and chewed with delight.

                Travel through Schwarzwald was peaceful, quiet… eerie. Dusk was setting by the time they were nearing their destination.

                Then there was the howling. Like the shrieks of the damned the howl of this beast cut through everything. Reverberating off the thick black trees, it almost seemed to come from every direction. The sense of dread in the air gave it away though. Jaune was very familiar with it. It was the first true enemy he fought, months ago, when Ozpin had first found him. _Beowolf._

The large black wolf jumped out of the woods from seemingly nowhere. Jaune took lead only to get yanked back when the chain around his waist reminded him he was tied to Sun. Instead Ruby shot forward sliding under the beast and eviscerating him from below with her mother’s sword.

                The crimson hunter holstered her mother’s blade and turned to Jaune flicking her hood up. Silver eyes practically glowed in the dusk. Jaune saw her flinch as the last rays of sunlight began to set. She didn’t double over or shy away. However, he could see the strain in her jaw from clenching her teeth so hard. Thinking quickly Jaune undid the chain around his waist and Sun’s. “Protect my back,” he said, pushing Crocea Mors into Sun’s hands. The thief looked dumbfounded at having his target pushed into his hands. “I trust you,” Jaune said, not entirely sure about that. Finally, he pulled out two large red gems, the size of any weapons handle. Smacking the two gems together and praying to Oum he knew how to give off just _a little_ Aura, they lit up in a spectacular display of light. “Yes!” he cheered himself, passing on of the gems to Sun. “We’ll need the light.”

                “Buddy, I’m a faunus,” Sun shot back.

                Jaune noted to ask what difference that made later. “But I’m not,” he said. He knew Ruby would be fine, she was trained for this, but fighting black wolves against black trees wasn’t his idea of an ideal time.

                Jaune beat back a Beowolf with his shield, pushing the dark spawn of balance. Sun followed him up and cut the beast. They did this three more times to as many beasts. A quick glance over and the knight saw his friend weaving between the wolf spawns with unnatural agility, silver eyes lit, glowing dimly in the night. She cut the wolves’ legs out from under them before delivering fatal blows. Their howls of defeat and pain seemed to drive her.

                The Jaune heard Sun cry out as his body flew past his field of vision, hitting a tree some meters away. Jaune looked only to meet the claws of a much larger than, what he assumed was normal, Beowolf with his shield. He deflected the blow only to be caught in the chest by a backhand that sent him sprawling as well.

                He vision faded out then back in quick enough to make him sick. Holding down his light dinner he saw the large wolf approaching them. A crimson figure with her hood drawn up stood between them. Flickering her wrist back and her cloak up Ruby drew her prized weapon. Her scythe deployed with a second flick, the weapon audibly locking in place. “By Oum above,” Jaune heard Sun mutter. The knight simple smiled.

                Ruby Rose, the twenty-year-old vampire hunter showed no emotion aside from the fierce glare she was giving the alpha wolf spawn. “You, sick freaks, are almost as bad as vampires. Unnatural beasts with no right to prey on us.” She ran at the Beowolf with her scythe held high, the wolf charging as well, bringing the blade down on one of its shoulders she swung herself over and used her momentum to carry her blade through the beast. It let out a terrible howl of pain, Jaune’s ears screaming out as well.

                The great wolf recoiled and twisted on its clawed feet to face its assailant. Ruby hadn’t been waiting though. She was already mid swing, bringing her across the alpha’s unarmored neck, cutting through black unliving flesh with her silver blade. The beasts sizzled against the silver, burning its flesh. His head came clean off.

                Ruby let out a deep sigh. “That was a lot more intense than your normal vampire.” She gave Jaune a small, reassuring smile and Sun a quizzical look. He appeared dumbfounded. Jaune almost laughed. _He didn’t know Ruby was a vampire hunter, or about Crescent Rose!_ “Are you alright, Sun?” She asked with evident concern.

                Wide eyed Sun pushed Crocea Mors back into Jaune’s possession. “You were a complete… badass!” He yelled in excitement. “That was so… epic! I’ve never seen anything like that! I mean my friend Blake is pretty cool too, she’s like a ninja, kind of, but with a bow, and swords, and I’ve never seen anyone fight Beowolves one on one before! Especially one that big.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I am definitely on team red and white now!”

                “Good,” Ruby said with a smile. She was still catching her breath.

                “We should set up camp for the night, get a few hours’ rest before we move again. How close are we, Sun?” Jaune asked after a few moments of admiring his friend. They had all taken turned mending each-others wounds. Ruby teaching him a little as they went. Sun and he were lucky only to have minor scratches and cuts given their encounter and beating. Ruby had a larger one on her thigh, but was more angered it tore a hole in the thin leather. Her skirt plates were meant to cover her there but apparently, she had been cut when it rode up. Huffing she reluctantly let Jaune patch her up.

                “Eh, it’s not too far now. We took on of the minor routes in to the forest, it’ll lead straight to one of the guard outposts, maybe an hour away? Then we can circle around it and get to the castle itself from there in half an hour tops,” Sun said confidently.

                “Let’s find a safe place to rest then, this place is creeping me out,” Ruby said.

                They set off, Jaune swore he caught sight of a pair of red orbs in the distance, when he looked back they were gone.


	9. Rescue and Escape I

_Project 3:_

_Tale of the Two Hunters_

_Rescue and Escape, part I_

 

<…> Ruby Rose of Patch <…>

 

                10th of Aquamarine. Today would be the day Ruby and Jaune rescued that heiress. They hoped.

                Their plan was brittle at best. It relied too much on factors outside of Ruby’s control for her to be comfortable with. Sun’s questionable loyalty combined with Jaune’s complete lack of experience outside of his few months at Beacon made for a very risky operation. Ruby was certain that if everything went south she would be fine. If she was being frank however, she didn’t want to bury Jaune or kill Sun. Both things she knew were a complete possibility if things went off the cliff and into the sea.

                For being added into their team just the other day, Ruby was not happy at all she had to rely completely on Sun protecting Jaune for her. She had pulled him aside and talked to him about it of course, at invisible knife point. The monkey-tailed faunus had all but pledged his life to the task, and while Ruby didn’t harbor any animosity towards faunus, but the man was a professional thief. He hadn’t try to kill either of them, in fact he hadn’t even so much as pointed a blade at the two, he was still a rogue. Ruby made sure he understood exactly where his intestines would be in relation to his abdomen if he crossed her, and that if he wanted them in place his loyalties would lay just as close. _The look of the blood draining from his face when I told him that…_ the thought made Ruby smile more than she knew it should, as well as moving her something fierce. She tried to suppress that sadistic urge.

                The hunter herself was happy she’d be in her element as soon as she parted ways with the pair of blondes though. She’d be forcing her way into the castle without notice and looping around the lower levels of the manor until she ended up at the dungeon where the heiress was supposed to be kept. Once again to her dismay, she was relying on Sun’s memory of the place from his last visit here at the end of his job where they had captured the heiress. He apparently had less to do with the actual kidnapping and more to do with just wearing her out and stealing her stuff with his partner.

                Once in she’d follow a similar route out, or take a drain exit, and get the heiress out. She couldn’t help but enjoy the picture of a practical princess being dragged to her freedom through the sewers of a castle. It was both thrilling to Ruby as she’d be completely her first rescue mission, and a successful mission was always reason to celebrate, and she’d get to see the look of agony on the no doubt stuck up woman’s face as she was pulled through the filth. She moved those mental images to the back of her mind, focusing on the job itself. _No point in getting ahead of myself,_ she thought.

                Ruby bit her lower lip in anticipation. She was currently watching the front gate from a nock she picked out just out of sight. All three of them had taken most of the daylight hours to preform recon, picking up whatever information they could on the Dire Hearts’- As sun informed them was their name- routines. Ruby would be lying if she said she was impressed. By the same hand, she wasn’t disappointed either. For a group of mostly thieves and supposedly mobsters they had an impressive standing presence at this castle. While the men maybe weren’t soldiers or proficient in fighting in formations like actual warriors or knights, Ruby supposed they had a lot of experience in gang wars and beating off or eliminating competition. And in a city like East Gate, competition was _bloody_. _Ruby could only imagine the blood running down the cobbled streets… much like Twin’brook._ The small hunter let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and released the death pinch her teeth had on her lower lip.

                Her nock was a good hundred meters through brush and trees off the corner of the southwest round tower. She had a perfect view of both the main entrance into the fortification and the west wall that she intended to pass over. As a whole the castle had two sets of walls, a tall inner wall that connected with the manor and main parade ground in the center, and a shorter low wall that surrounded the more mundane buildings and stores, stables, and most of the housing. With her extensive knowledge of how armies and militia ran, Ruby felt she could make accurate and entirely unnecessary guesses at what each building was. She had acquired all this knowledge from learning about various hunter guilds and orders that had risen and fallen over the years. She realized that while it was enjoyable and she’d always read further into it, that information was entirely useless unless she was planning a siege- and that would never happen- or she was starting her own order- which also wasn’t going to happen- at some point.

                The crimson hunter savored the metallic taste of her own blood as she began to crawl towards the wall. The northern wall was weathered and partially collapsed from Oum knows what, but Ruby knew better than to use that as her entry point. Nope, she knew if they had any sense they’d have guards watching it constantly. Any idiot trying to get in would use such an obvious feature to their advantage. The scarlette instead chose the west wall, as with her light frame she’d be able to use the rugged and weathered stones to pull herself up and over with a little assistance from twenty meters of rope. She had considered using that method on the second wall as well, but anyone between both walls would see her, and the inner wall was connected by passageways, buttresses, and overhead walkways per Sun, so the towers or gatehouses would have direct connection and entry.

                Or she’d kill a few men and cut her way in. She was still deciding. Her wounded lip was giving her some idea however.

                Right as she reached the edge of the southwest tower Ruby felt a warm sensation hit her, noticed a small flash of blue appear in her hands and felt the ever-present dagger cut she felt on the side of her neck bite into her. The last rays of the sun had set. “Eep!” The scarlet haired woman squeaked before scurrying herself into the dark corner where the west wall met the tower. She pulled up the invisible blue message that only she could see. _Yang?_ She asked herself welling with hope.  That hope quickly died. It was a message from her father. While she supposed that was still good, she had sent him that message _days_ ago, Yang too, but he was expected to respond. Yang never responded.

                With a disappointed sigh, Ruby opened the message nonetheless. _Better to get it out of the way now,_ she reasoned. The scarlette habitually grabbed the back of her neck as she read, still curled up in the corner for safety.

                _Sweetheart,_

_I got Oz to send a group of Beacon’s finest to investigate what’s happening in the Brook Parish, no need to worry about that now. You know how he is though, already running circles in his study over the possibilities and implications. I think the man needs to get out more._

_As for you and that Arc Boys mission, we haven’t heard anything from the Schnee family on the matter. That doesn’t mean a thing of course. Pompous asshole’s like to think they can fix anything by throwing money or their power at it. Don’t realize Vale doesn’t work that way. Or most of Atlas. ‘Side’s, something’s brewing up there. Murmurs of civil unrest, war, uprising, all the good stuff, coming from up north._

_Uncle Xiao Long came down last week, bugging me if you found anything about his daughter yet. I’m assuming you’ll let me know about that when you’re ready. Didn’t know you were still chasing her._

_Be safe, message Tai soon._

_Roses for my rose,_

_Dad._

                Ruby read the message over three times before the magical conjuration faded into nothing. She clenched her teeth in frustration. No ‘how are you?’, ‘is everything okay’, ‘I miss you’. She didn’t know why she beat herself up over that, but it irked her to no end. She loved the man completely. He was her father. Half the reason she became a hunter like her mother was so she could get close to her father. He left her at the age of ten and she waited five years before she could go to Beacon _just to be close to him._ The scarlette was seething. She knew getting upset was worthless, but all her family had left her. _Mom died, Dad left, Yang left, her mom disappeared._ The only one who hadn’t left was Uncle Tai. She realized even she had left now. _I’m different though,_ she reasoned. _I’m an adult now, I didn’t run away._ No, she knew she was different. She knew was chasing the phantoms of her cousin and her mother.

                The sound of thick leather boots on stone work twenty meters above her shook the hunter out of her thoughts. Dust carried down the height of the wall, gently shaken lose. Bouncing back into the task at hand, Ruby waited until she was sure the footsteps were gone. Testing the grooves in the bricks Ruby found that she could easily grasp them. Carefully the small hunter began to pull herself up the wall. The coil of rope she was going to use swung freely at her hip. It had been at least a year since the young hunter had to do something like this. It was exactly as miserable as she remembered it. She had great physical strength thanks to her mastery of a scythe as her chosen weapon, but she wasn’t built nearly as well as her sister was. Ruby was made for precision and masterful weapon work, Yang probably could’ve pulled her way up with one arm. Cursing her sister for being gifted where she wasn’t- with a smile at the thought of her- Ruby made her way up meter by meter.

                At the top of the wall Ruby peaked around before pulling herself on top between a pair of dragon’s teeth. She landed on the stone without making a noise. No one was there. Glancing right then left she decided between taking the tower down or jumping down off the wall. Jumping down would’ve been quicker and made easy by the building set close by, but foresight won over. Clearing the tower- _and maybe breaking the lock or rigging it_ \- would allow her an exit if her other options dried up.

                Swift as a wolf and as quiet as a cat the hunter popped the hatch on the roof of the tower and descended into the tower. Halfway down she caught her breath and froze in place. A pair of men dressed in dark leather with holstered swords and daggers were making their way up.

                “I hate this trash,” one of them muttered.

                “Guard duty?” The other asked.

                “Nah man, this is cushy. Not as exciting as running missions with the rest of the band, but it pays well. I’m talking about not having a single bloody torch or gem to light this tower up!” He said.

                The other man snorted a half laugh. “Yeah, I guess that’s all true. Last shift probably just forgot to replace them. I’m sure there’ one in here somewhere.”

                Ruby’s heart was pounding. Her blood ran cold. The hunter pressed herself tight against the tower wall. She knew there wasn’t enough room on the stair case even with how dark it was. She bit her lip and sent a prayer to Julia. She was ready to eliminate anyone between her and her target, but she didn’t want to risk giving herself away. Not yet. It wasn’t worth the risk, especially since it’d only make her job and team blond a harder time.

                Fate wasn’t with her. The pair of men were ascending the open spiral stair case and the distance between them and her- along with her time to react- was shortening. She closed her eyes as they crept closer. She steeled herself for what she had to do.

                “What in Oum’s name is that?” one of them asked.

                Ruby moved swiftly. Reflexes from years of training guided her movements. She grabbed the man in front spinning him around into a hold he couldn’t move from all the while delivering a quick kick to the second man. It was just enough to cause him to lose balance, sending him tumbling down the stairs with audible cursing. The man in Ruby’s grip tried to scream out but she covered his mouth with her armored sleeve. Leather blocked out his cries. With her dominant hand, Ruby pulled free one of her throwing knives and used it to slit his throat, all in one fluid motion.

                The second man was just beginning to recover when the sickening wet _thwack_ of his partner dropping to the stone floor of the tower hit him. He jolted up, unsure of what it was at first, but fearing the worst. With unsteady feet, he drew his sword and went for the door. Before he reached the handle, a silver and dust infused knife pierced his hand, pinning it to the door. His cries were short lived as the hunter leapt down on him from above. She drove a second throwing knife into his collar bone, cursing lightly when blood splattered onto her. A final strike silenced the man.

                “Julia have mercy,” she muttered, very annoyed. Ruby retrieved and wiped her knives off before returning them to their holsters on her left hip. She repeated her statement when she felt the blood that had splattered onto her corset and face from her sloppy second kill. _At least it’ll blend into my black top,_ she thought. “And now to hide the bodies.” A few barrels did the trick. She stacked them under the stairs and jimmied the barrels in front of them, hoping no one would come through with a torch and see the blood that was everywhere. Ruby could practically smell it. Though to be fair she did have it smeared on her face and clothes now.

                With some disgruntled mutters the scarlette put aside the minor inconvenience she was used too. After all, vampire dens she had been in during training were much _messier._

                The door was now rigged for an easier escape route should things go wrong and Ruby was out, sneaking between the small buildings, making her way to the inner wall and a way in. _Drainage time,_ she thought happily. She licked her lips and frowned at the taste of iron on her lips. _Gross._

<…> Jaune Arc of Gemini <…>

 

                “Relax, you got this,” Sun said with a pat on the back to his fellow blond. “You said she taught you?”

                “Yeah, and her father.”

                The blonde faunus blinked a few times before responding. “That’s a frightening prospect.”

                “It wasn’t so bad, they’re good teachers. They’re both very patient with me.” Jaune didn’t understand what Sun would be afraid of. Ruby taught him well. He was surprised at first by how skilled she was with a sword. That was before getting his ass beat down multiple times and seeing the _collection_ she carried on her. _A weapon for every occasion,_ Jaune snorted with his thought. _A one-woman death machine_. He didn’t understand how she carried all of it and her armor. He did get to hold Crescent Rose and her mother’s short sword though; they seemed exceptionally light for their size and make. Ruby had mention something about her uncle being a blacksmith. The blond considered asking him if he got the chance.

                “If he’s half as frightening as she is,” Sun gave a nervous laugh. “Well, you are one brave man, Sir Arc.”

                Jaune gave his fellow blond a sideways smile. “I’m not a knight yet. Not officially.” He rolled his shoulders back, loosening his sword arm. “Well, I guess it’s about time.”

                “Shift exchange for the forward watch should be over now. Let’s go show them how we fight on the seafront,” Sun said pumping himself up. The thief drew two ends to a collapsed staff and put them screwed them together. The blond pair began to creep their way forward in the night. They didn’t bother crawling, the cover of darkness concealed them from all except any faunus mixed in with the guards. If Sun was right, he hadn’t noticed any faunus working directly for Torchwick. He and his partner only came on board after the Dire Hearts began dealing with the White Fang. It was an easy out for Sun, and an easier way for his partner to gather capitol and resources.

                Jaune readied his stance, advancing with his shield held low but to his front. He was ready to raise and deflect without tiring himself out carrying it up. Dozens of drills ran with Mr. Branwen and his daughter had cemented in the necessity to maintain energy. _They were relentless... but fair,_ Jaune thought. “Alright, quick and clean,” Jaune whispered. They didn’t need to raise any alarms, just make Ruby’s exit easier. _Or provide her a distraction for when it all begins to burn._

                The white knight of the Arc family charged the first person he saw. The poor man was knocked down before he had a chance to react. Jaune’s plated boot delivered a blow to his head, insuring he was out for the count. The distinctive sound of steel being drawn or raised grabbed the knight’s attention without delay. Five bodies clad in black leather with red tunics formed a half circle around the blond. “Uhhh, please don’t run for help?”

                One of the men, clearly bald, if the light from a nearby torch didn’t give it away enough, snorted his amusement. “Reggie, go sound the alarm, everyone else,” he made a show of twirling his axe in one hand. “Let’s teach this boy some manners.” Before Reggie hand taken three full steps his body rocked back and to the ground after a sickening smack and snap.

                “Let’s keep it quiet, guys,” Sun said readying his staff for a second strike.

 

<…> Cinder Fall <…>

 

                “You may enter,” the queen vampire of the east said. Her voice was soft, but powerful. Her followers didn’t dare question her when she spoke, and they didn’t dare miss a word she said. Quickly as she heard her words Emerald Sustrai entered, kneeling before Cinder. “Rise, child, you know better than that.” Cinder relaxed in a plain chair sat around one of the many meeting tables in her home.

                “Yes, Cinder,” the green haired girl said all too quickly. Cinder found it charming, in a way, how excited one of her favorite converts was when she saw her. “I-I mean my lady.” She bowed her head quickly and rose again. “I have news about the silver eyed girl.”

                “Oh?” Cinder said. She was genuinely surprised, but feigned disinterest. She had expected to be receiving news on the White Fang or Torchwick. This did _peak_ her interest however.

                “Yes, ma’am,” the girl said fidgeting in place for a moment. Her eyes glowed a soft red in the dim light, barely noticeable. Cinder had taught the girl how to control that nasty side effect of their _gift_ early on, but in wanted company it wasn’t necessary. “She’s with the Arc boy still. They’re near East Gate now, up in the black forest, Schwarzwald.”

                Cinder nearly shattered the wooden arm of the chair she had been sitting in. “What?” She hissed.

                Emerald flinched at her words. She was reluctant to continue, but pressed on. “Y-y-yes, ma’am. She and the Arc boy, t-they picked up a new member to their little party. A thief, by the name of Sun Wukong.” Emerald grabbed her arm tightly, for a false sense of security. “He led them right to Torchwick’s hideout in Schwarzwald.”

                Cinder suppressed her fury. It wasn’t Emerald’s fault. It wasn’t even Torchwick’s. That faunus was a devote thief. She couldn’t even blame him. Not with someone as skilled as that little vampire hunter to _convince_ him to join her. “No matter,” she said, giving a little wave to brush the very aggravating matter away. She had no doubt the heiress would be free. She was but a bishop to be used anyway, all in sacrifice to her greater goal, the queen on the board. “We knew this was going to happen eventually, it’s sooner than I’d like, but we’ll accelerate the plans in Atlas.”

                “Yes, my lady,” Emerald said quietly, edging around the anger she sensed in her master. “I’ll give the word to begin the infiltration’s immediately.”

                “Do that. Go and oversee it personally. The Schnee family is our biggest concern, they have a deep history with our kind and will root us out if we step foot in their domain. Do _not_ enter their barony.”

                “Of course,” Emerald bowed.

                “I’ll be setting the board for our game with the hunter and the heiress, so do not expect any support from me,” Cinder put her finger to her chin in mock ponder. “Take the mist walkers with you. I do not need them.”

                “Yes, my lady, may I ask one question though?” The green haired vampire asked. Cinder nodded her approval. “Will those brats be ours?”

                Cinder gave her a sick smile. It was beautiful, but the malicious intent behind it was barely hidden. “I fully intend to bring more pieces to our side of the board, dear Emerald.” She placed a warm hand on the young vampire’s cheek. _That silver eyed girl will be mine._

 

<…> Yang Xiao Long of Patch <…>

 

                The blonde brawler faithfully followed Mercury down the beaten path. They had long since exited East Gate, leaving behind the bustling city for the eerie calm of the dark forest that dominated the land north of East Gate. At first Yang felt off balanced being in such a dreary place. The trees were as black as the night, and the leaves as red as blood. That feeling vanished the closer she brought herself to Mercury though. The steel haired man simply smiling at her whenever she moved closer to him. He saw it somehow.

                “Where are we going?” Yang asked for the dozenth time.

                “Special place,” Mercury said for the thirteenth.

                “Special how?” Yang pressed. She had been drilling him with repetitive questions all morning in a futile attempt to find out more. Which was way she was shocked into missing a step when he gave her a different answer aside from his shit eating smirk.

                “Blake insisted you meet the rest of your new family,” he said with a genuine grin.

                “My… new family?” Yang didn’t like the sound of that. At least that’s what she told herself. She had a family… that she had abandoned. Deep down, she loved the sound of it.

                “Yup, your pack.” He smirked when he saw Yang’s eyes light up. “You’re one of us, blondie. I’m supposed to train you, help you adapt to your new life,” he eyed Yang’s subtle frown. “While you’re still deciding on that cure or not,” he added, making her lips twinge up a margin. “No better way to do that than to meet a real-life pack that would accept you with open arms,” he finished raising his arms to rest behind his head as he walked.

                “Cool,” she muttered softly. A thousand thoughts passing through the blonde’s head.

 

<…> Ruby Rose of Patch <…>

 

                Ruby couldn’t quite place her feelings about her choice in infiltration routes, but she was beginning to feel _disappointing_ was an accurate way to describe using the drainage tunnel to get past the inner wall. They were very well made, spacious for a woman who was barely five-foot-three, and frankly not as disgusting or thrilling as she had hoped for. While the young hunter certainly hadn’t hoped for _sewage-_ to which she shuddered- something deep down in her was hoping to find something crazy like a wolf den, or black pools of oozing puss that spawned demons, or, her childhood dream, rodents of unusual size. She had always wanted to fight giant rats, or any large rodent capable of eating a man.

                Shrugging off her disappointment Ruby found her way through the main level of the manor, slipping in through a servant’s entrance that appeared to see very little use. She weaved her way through the corridors until, perfect to Sun’s borrowed memory of the place, until she was just outside the last door he mentioned. On the other side, would be the main entrance to her target. It was the path of most resistance. She’d have to cut through half a dozen wardens no doubt. It was exactly how Ruby wanted it to be.

                Before she entered though the young hunter took a glance around every nearby corner. A cold chill suddenly filled the air before the obnoxious overwhelming scent of cigar’s hit her. Ruby didn’t see anyone though. That instantly set off all her internal alarms. The scarlette drew her precious weapon, her pride and joy, Crescent Rose, resting it across her shoulders. She doubled back to the door but before she could decide whether to proceed or not, it blew open in a rush of cold air and ice.

                Ruby Rose stood still. Her jaw set slightly ajar. She had not expected such an entry, in fact she hadn’t even planned anything that loud or obnoxious or completely lacking in any hint of stealth. At worst, she had planned to use Crescent Rose to slash through dozens of innocent thieves to get out. That wasn’t what had her frozen in place though. It wasn’t how the lights had been cast out with the rush of air, leaving scant few dust crystals to dimly light the halls. It wasn’t even the ice slowly encroaching on her boots, or how cold the air had turned. She didn’t feel any of that, or at least it didn’t affect her. No, it was the woman standing in front of her. Icy blue eyes seethed with rage, perfectly soft skin, pale as snow except for the unbridled fury that seemed to contort what must’ve been a gorgeous face. Long silvery white hair, like ivory straight from the tusk or horn of a great beast flowed defiantly behind this woman, clad in a pale blue battle skirt disguised as a sharp dress.

                Those eyes as sharp as ice locked onto Ruby and she felt she may freeze, not from the cold she didn’t cool her, but from the way her heart skipped a beat every other second. Her quicksilver eyes took in every detail.

                And then the ivory haired woman’s face contorted out of her rage and into something else, something fearful. Like she saw a phantom who was haunting her. This powerful figure crumbled in place and shrieked with enough force behind it to make a banshee envious.

                Ruby licked her lips, fear creeping up on herself. The taste of iron reminded the crimson clad reaper, that she was covered in blood, with a scythe resting on her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently if I don't put AN's it duplicates from Chapter 1 and posts that...


	10. Rescue and Escape II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love WR Fluff you're going to hate the way those to interact for a few chapters. I went over kill and then made the mistake of taking advice on a following chapter. It's very jarring on a later chapter.
> 
> Also for those of you who read this far, you can see Weiss isn't a helpless princess here.

_Project 3:_

_Tale of the Two Hunters_

_Rescue and Escape, part II_

 

<…> Weiss Schnee of Weissenberg <…>

 

                Weiss woke from her blissful sleep feeling much better than when she had woken from her _experience_ with Cinder. Visibly shuddering she crossed ‘date with a vampire’ of her nonexistent list of things she wanted to experience. Being restrained, unable to move or access her Aura or magic reserves was awful. Then of course being _fed_ on like that. She had heard what it was like, her sister had written back a few times, and she was very _thorough_ about her experience with a vampire she came across. From what Winter had said, Weiss was nearly certain she had the power as a sorceress to fight one off. She absently gripped her neck where Cinder had fed. _How was I supposed to know she’d end up being a very well trained and powerful sorceress as well?!_ She huffed internally. The recent memories made her shiver nonetheless.

                Sleepy eyes wiped awake and minor aches stretched out the heiress took in her new surroundings. She was still in the dungeon of course, but this time she noted it was much darker. Light didn’t penetrate this far down in her prison, she knew that much, day and night were irrelevant. That being said, from the few times she had moved cells based on ‘superb behavior,’ Roman had said, she noted that the various levels had differing degrees of light. So far, she had assumed there was only three. Each level was three a ‘U’ shaped series of three halls, with the way in and out at one point of the ‘U’, or end of the hall. That’s where Weiss’s cell had been, her last cell at least, had been on the highest level and within eye sight of the guards’ room.

                She let out an indigent sigh. This was terrible to say the least. She knew she was at the bottom now, and judging by the lack of wall torches or light beyond on somewhere in the middle of this hall of cells, she was at the far end. They had placed her well out of sight. She didn’t doubt that Torchwick had placed at least a dozen more men between her and the first exit however. She’d have to run through all three levels if she wanted out. A flash of Cinder’s malevolent smile burned in her mind’s eye. _And I sure as dust want out._ She’d break out until they broke her, then she’d break out again and again, Weiss decided.

                 After eating the meal that her captors were kind enough to leave for her while she slumbered, Weiss began assessing the strength and weakness of her new cell. Months ago, back in Atlas, she would be appalled by the idea of anyone entering her sleeping area while she wasn’t conscious. That idea of course was culled within her first week away from home. After spending weeks sleeping in the open with carvaneers and now weeks, _had it been months already,_ in this prison where her meals were brought twice a day at the same time, regardless of her state, it was safe to say that notion had been murdered.

                Her cell was nearly identical as her previous one. Albeit this one was a good chunk smaller and much _damper_. _Joy._ Weiss tested the iron bars that caged her in. With all zero of her collective smithing experience the frost sorceress guessed these were the same as the ones in the levels above her. _What reason could they have for being different after all?_ She snorted. “Who honestly plans on keeping a sorceress of my caliber?”

                “Keep it down in there!” A man yelled followed by a loud metallic banging against the iron cast door.

                Weiss jumped back with a yelp. Her initial surprise was rapidly replaced by fury. “How dare you!” She yelled back.

                The man outside hit the bars again. “Keep quiet, or will come in there and make you keep quiet! We’re under new orders, you little snob. Straight from the queen herself.”

                “The queen?” Weiss asked in a near whisper. It was less for the man addressing her and more for herself. Her internal monologue was the first casualty of however long she’d been imprisoned.

                “Yes,” the man said, drawing out sarcastically. “The one with a taste for you neck,” he added. An amused grin forming when he saw Weiss flinch back in horror. “Better you than me, kid.”

                Weiss turned her horror into anger for this man. “How dare you sentence me to that witch of a woman,” Weiss scolded. The man just laughed lightly and shrugged his shoulders, apparently done with the conversation. “How dare any of you think you can hold me here!” She yelled louder. She balled a pool of raw magic in her left first. The invisible energy chilling the room while she mixed it with bursts of her Arua, a small but shining blue glyph began to appear in the form of an elegant snowflake in the palm of her hand.

                The man turned to address her again, the faint blue light catching his attention. He looked at her hand which was now level with his own eyes. He didn’t have a chance to yell. Weiss let lose a sharp bolt of her icy power into his head. The man fell to the floor with wet _thwap_ , as dead as he could be. The bolt of ice rested in his skull, coming out either end.

                Weiss bit back her breath. _I just murdered him_. She had killed and potentially wounded a few people before when they had first tried to capture her, sure. She may have even killed that man she froze solid on accident the day before, sure. This was something entirely different for the heiress, however. “Trash,” she said, sweeping him away mentally. _He more than deserved it._ Eyeing the glint of steel at the man’s belt she reminded herself that these people would kill her without question.

                Steeling herself and reigning in her anger the ivory-haired woman rested her dominant hand on the lock for her cell. _Gather your power_. She focused her magic reserves, drawing out a measured amount for her spell. _Focus it._ In her mind, and on a plane unseen, she shaped the magic to the form it needed, giving it purpose and life in a way. Her glyph adding her own personal Aura into the mix, giving it the flavor, the character that was hers, that made her unique. _Unleash it_. She let lose the thin restraints required to hold and form her magic, letting it lose through her glyph. The lock shattered from the flash freeze followed by the hard pick of ice piercing it. Cold, frozen, chunks of metal sprinkled to the floor with a satisfying ring.

                “Right, well, that worked,” She said. Weiss had no doubt in her powers. It was just that active application was entirely new to her. Practice and schooling herself was one thing, using her powers to break out of a jail cell _twice_ now was entirely new. She glanced down at the man who was guarding her as she stepped over him. Killing with it so personally was also something new. Before she had left home she knew she was going to have to, in fact she had banked on it. Offering her skills as a combat mage was her plan after all.

                Weiss’s eyes narrowed in the dimly lit hall, a single torch in the center provided most of the light, while a dust-lamp at the end lit the corner up. She sighed, mildly relieved. There was no one else immediately down here. At least in her current hall. So, no one was rushing to kill or imprison again her. The heiress couldn’t help but scoff, _eventually they’d have to cut their losses and kill me._ She knew providing enough trouble would offer many ways out, at least that’s how it worked as a child… she knew here though that one way was them attempting to murder her. _That vampire wants me though, even if it’s just for… a drink._ The idea of being kept alive for Cinder’s personal snack sent shivers down the ivory-haired girl’s spine. _I’d rather die._

                The young sorceress peered around the corner to her right, the only way to go. She’d have to clear all three levels. She didn’t see anyone. That didn’t mean they weren’t there though. Cursing she didn’t have any dust, Weiss skulked forward. Had she the patience she could get by without it and have cast a convoluted detect life spell or cast a simple detection web using her frost affinity to catch anyone waiting to pounce. She wasn’t that skilled yet though, nor did she ever consider the use of those spells until now, so using them without dust was beyond her. She did make a mental note to practice that if she got out.

                Another right, still the only way to go, and she spotted her first targets. _Aside from the body thawing outside my cell._ Three men stood in a variety of positions leaning against the wall near the only door out. Beyond that door was a short spiral stair case up to the next floor, then she’d go through that floor get to the next, go through that one, then she’d be out into uncharted territory and potential freedom! _But first I need to dispatch these ruffians._

                Stealth simply was not an option for her. At least when there was more than once target at a time. She’d have to kill them all at once. _And that will be very messy._ She mentally wrote stealth spells as something to learn as well.

                Weiss stepped into the hall, bringing her power forth she raised her glyph, the eight-pointed snowflake illuminating the hall in a cool blue light. Then with a surge of power the hall between her and her opponents was filled with razor sharp ice. Blades of ice spewed forward and Weiss resisted the urge to cringe she heard them try to scream out in pain. They tried very hard. The frozen death cut them off though. The spell ended and much to Weiss’s joy they didn’t manage to call for help. They were however riddled with cuts and gashes and the door way as well as the hall around them was covered in blood.

                The heiress pushed forward, briefly checking the bodies for either dust or an acceptable weapon, neither of which she found. She tor of a rather clean piece of one man’s shirt and used it to open the door way, not wanting to stain herself with their blood. No one was inside the circular hall. At the top, she found another door, this one locked. In short order, she burst the lock just like before.

                “Eep!” She squeaked in surprise. A pair of guards blinked at her uncertain of what they were seeing. Weiss didn’t wait. She recovered and swung her arms up with a push of her glyph and used the summoned sign to throw the two men back. Acting on what little instinct she had trained into herself when it came to combat without her rapier, she launched a salvo of ice spears into the men. The large bolts pierced their armor with ease and she launched a second pair of them to silence the two and put them out of their misery. “Thank you Oum my semblance is frost, not fire.” She could only imagine how much worse having your wounds ignite rather than freeze could be.

                Apply a little caution Weiss rounded a corner and caught a startled guard who was no doubt coming to investigate the rather loud deaths of the previous two. She launched an array of ice at him with reckless abandon but the man was ready and managed to duck into a cell before sprinting back out and towards the only exit up. Weiss cursed under her breath. She ran after him, spell ready in her off hand. She came around the corner and saw him already latching the door behind him. He was too fast. “Julia have mercy!” She yelled, frustrated.

                She stormed back a few paces to gather her wits. Pushing caution into the wind, Weiss readied spells in either hand. The sorceress was ready to cast a web of destruction magic at whatever decided to stand in her way. She cast a bolt at the door. The first one missed the lock but shattered most of the wood around it. Muttering a curse the second one hit its target and the now half destroyed door swung open. She stepped in only to be assaulted by a group of four men waiting with their weapons drawn.

                “Die you witch!” One screamed.

                “Kill her before she can cast another spell!”

                “Dolts,” Weiss muttered. She through her right hand up, and with it came a rush of power from a web she already had prepared. The web laced the men with razor ice cutting their exposed flesh and tearing into their fine black leather armor. Many unprotected hands holding weapons dropped their armaments. A second spell from her dominant hand came across them and a wave of frost sharpened like a blade cut across them horizontally, cutting deep into their flesh, blood poured from their wounds.

                Not taking chances a second time, Weiss blew open the door at the top of the stairs with a burst of white cold magic. The frost and force blowing back the guards that stood ready. She threw three different webs of magic at them, cutting them and slashing into them before hurling spears of frost at any who dared move. She rounded the last two corners of the last level. A smirk tugged at her lips when she was the remains of her old cell, the cast iron bars still very much destroyed and looking worse for wear.

                Stealing herself she threw her brunt of her magic into the door. It splintered open in a shower of frost, ice, and splinters. No one was inside. The normally occupied guard room was free of any wardens left. “Hmm,” Weiss hummed in thought. _Either they’re all dead, or they’re running for help._ Either option suited Weiss perfectly, she intended to escape now before anyone else came.

                The heiress stormed up the stairs through the entrance to the dungeons. At the top stood a pair of large double doors made from a rich oak. She admired quality craftsmanship, even more so, now that she was going to destroy it. Toning her intentions down just a little, she settled for blowing the doors open instead. If there was no one out there, there was no need to alert them. She didn’t sense anyone when she reached out with her Aura. Except… a feint whisper. Something cold, almost like a void. She shrugged the feeling off, a lack of Aura on the other side could only be a good thing.

                With a now well practiced application of magic she broke the locks on the door, just to be sure. Then with one she summoned her glyph and used it to force the doors open. Her glyph faded and the doors swung open quickly but gracefully.

                And she froze.

                Large silver orbs caught her gaze. Like a child caught stealing cookies from the kitchen these beautiful quicksilver orbs looked at Weiss like they had been caught red handed. Then Weiss took in the owner of those orbs… A short woman with choppy just as short crimson hair looked at her with her head slightly tilted, like she was surprised or maybe confused to see Weiss there. Her clothes were black and she wore a crimson hood, Weiss respected her choice to wear what appeared to be a combat skirt. Then she noticed the woman’s skill tone. It was red like roses. No. It was red like blood. She was covered in blood. Her face was covered in blood, and she was licking them, and she had a massive weapon on her shoulders. Her head was cocked because of the scythe resting on this small woman’s back. It the darkened halls, this woman’s quicksilver eyes weren’t eying her like a troubled child, they were taking her in like a predator. A small, deadly predator with the taste for blood and a _scythe_ of all weapons across her shoulders.

                Weiss lost her sensibilities and resorted to her last line of defense rather than the arsenal she kept pulled in her that was her magic reserve. In favor of using her Aura, her magic, anything, she screamed. She screamed so loud and shrill she knew a banshee would double over.

                There was a vampire looking right at her and she was going to be drained dry, she knew it.

 

<…> Ruby Rose of Patch <…>

 

                Ruby knew she had to act quit. Without further hesitation, she dropped her scythe to her side and closed the distance between herself and the wailing heiress. With great effort and a lot of regret, she brought the open palm of her hand across that beautiful and every-so-soft face. “Shut up!” She strained not to yell. “We do not have time for this.”

                “You hit me,” the white-haired beauty said.

                “Yeah, and you’re going to get me killed. So, shut up, and pull on your big girl panties, and follow me. I’m here to get you out of here.”

                “Why should I trust you?” The white-haired woman said. She moved into what Ruby guess was an aggressive stance for some sort of magic user.

                “Because why else would I be covered in blood?” Ruby had no idea why that was the first thing she thought of to convince this woman, but it had been.

                Miraculously, it seemed to work. “Torchwick’s men?”

                “Two in a tower outside.”

                The woman seemed to only consider Ruby for a moment longer. “Lead on,” she said. Ruby thought it sounded more like a command. “Please,” she added in a hushed tone a moment later.

                Ruby did just that. Weiss followed the hunter without question. She stuck close behind. Ruby could feel the slight temperature drop around her newest charge. If it wasn’t for the dire situation they were in, she would say it was comforting. She didn’t have time to think on it though. Not right now at least.

                “Hold up,” Ruby said with a hand back to stop the heiress. They were at the west end of the manor house now. “We need to get from here, to that grate over there,” she said pointing to the inner wall in a small iron grate near it.

                “I can’t see anything in the dark,” Weiss whispered back.

                Ruby blinked twice. “It’s right there, how can you not see it?” She asked.

                “It’s the middle of the night!” the heiress hissed.

                “Sorry! I guess I’m just used to it,” Ruby said quickly, trying to move on. “Well its’ about, say, twenty yards from the door right there. We just need to be quick. I don’t want us to split up, so you just stay right on me. Err, behind me,” she said correcting herself.

                “Alright, I’m right here then.”

                “On three… one… two… three!”

                Ruby darted off. Weiss kept on her tail, though when she stopped at the metal grate by the wall, she could tell it had been painful for the heiress. _Right, captivity for Julia knows how long. Not good for the body…_ pushing her thoughts aside she locked onto the metal grate between them and their escape. “This leads into a simple sewage line that heads out on the I used one of these to get in.” She tugged on the grate but it refused to budge. “Normally they aren’t this hard,” she strained against it.

                Weiss sighed and pushed her aside. With a soft flash of blue light from her hands, the bars became super chilled. At least that’s what Ruby assumed from the drop-in temperature. It felt so much cozier, more so than the normal cool aura around the heiress. She hadn’t realized she liked the cold so much. The heiress delivered a swift kick to the bars and they fell without trouble, and with a relatively quiet splash. “Shall we?” she asked dryly.

                Ruby nodded, hopping down first. _Sigh, no Rodents of Unusual Size, again. One day. Maybe._ Ruby offered her hand and Weiss graciously took it, helping the heiress down without splashing the foul-smelling liquids on her white battle skirt. She considered the broken grate laying in the shallow water before leaving it behind. “If it’s blocked, we’ll have to scale the west wall. I did it on the way in. Hopefully my line’s still there.”

                “I can just flash freeze the other grate,” Weiss said with a blank stare.

                “Right,” Ruby mumbled. That would be much better than having the heiress dangle from a rope. She had no idea if the woman even knew how to climb rope. It seemed silly, but it wasn’t something that came up in many peoples every day lives.

                The drainage tunnel proved just as reliable as her trip in. It was spacious enough that she didn’t have to slouch too much, and clean and straight enough that the low light wasn’t an issue for the heiress. The only thing that truly bothered Ruby was the stench, it seemed to be so strong. Weiss on the other hand didn’t seem bothered by it at all. The scarlette mentally cursed her well-developed hunter senses. Some days it seemed to her she was the only one. Especially in situations like this.

                The tunnel was slow, the heiress unsure in her footing, Ruby had to guide her forward. As they reached the end and starlight- as well as torches from the walls- began to light give her something to fixate on and move quicker. As Ruby suspected, it was sealed with another iron grate. This one much larger of course to make up for the bigger hole it was covering. “Can you do this?”

                “Of course, I can,” Weiss scoffed.

                Ruby waited patiently. She gave a small smile at the comfort Weiss’s cool aura gave her. She’d have to ask about that later. It felt so pleasant to the vampire hunter. She watched Weiss go about her work. Her pale hands extended to the sides of the bars. Casting a cool blue light that was barely visible on each one. It was a long process given how many more she had to flash freeze. As she went about it Ruby gave each one a solid strike with the pommel of one of her daggers. She didn’t know how long the flash freezing lasted, or how it even made the metal so brittle. Naturally she did what she could to assist her newest charge.

                When she got to the point where helping would involve leaning in and around Weiss, the young hunter turned around to watch their backs instead. She focused her vision, effortlessly taking in the easy details of the drainage tunnel in the faded near-black conditions. Her heart dropped. “Are you almost done, Weiss?”

                “It’s Lady Schnee to you,” the heiress shot back immediately. Ruby could still hear her at work however.

                “No, it’s Weiss, or would you prefer something like Snow Angel?” Ruby bit back. She didn’t like Weiss’s remark. It wasn’t necessary in any way she could see. To Ruby, she was just another person. She wasn’t going to go out of her way to use titles it seemed she didn’t deserve, or need. “We have bigger problems though,” Ruby added before Weiss could send a snarky response back.

                “What kind of problem?” Weiss asked. Her tone was quiet and Ruby swore she detected a slight whimper to it. “Please tell me it isn’t a vampire.”

                “Why would a vampire be here?” Ruby asked. She marked that question for later however. “Don’t answer that.” She grabbed a small vial of black dust from her belt along with one of red dust. “It looks like they found our little escape route. I’m going to give us a screen of smoke.”

                “How can you even see that far in this light?” Weiss asked. Her voice kept low but her resolve seemed to solidify again.

                _Remember to ask her about vampires,_ Ruby reminded herself as she mixed a pinch of the red dust with a handful of the black before replacing the vials with one hand. “I spent a lot of my late training in caves and other dark places, okay?” She took a few steps forward, then with a little bit of her own magic reserves she flung the dust mixture out before her. It erupted instantly, created a thick black smog that hung in the air and filled the tunnel.

                “What is that?” Weiss asked as she moved onto the final bar. “Damn these cross-bars take forever.”

                “A little smoke bomb mixture I learned as a kid,” Ruby whispered back excitedly.

                “Your father let you play with dust as a child?” Weiss asked in disbelief.

                “My uncle raised me, for the most part. I guess. I had a lot of free time and access to his old gear and the alchemy shop owner was very nice to me.”

                “Done!” Weiss said with a triumphant fist in the air. Ruby wasted no time, pivoting around and taking the steps forward to deliver a swift kick. The few bars she hadn’t helped with quickly buckled under the soles of her black boots. Their newly formed door hit the ground like the heavy metal it was, eliciting a high-pitched ring when it hit rocks.

                “We should run now,” Ruby yelled, forgoing whatever shred of stealth their exit had maintained.

                “Hold on,” Weiss said. Upon exiting she turned and cast a magical web onto the exit. At least that’s what Ruby though she did. While her own magical abilities were very limited, she was in tune enough to feel when Weiss was casting. It was very useful skill when hunting her preferred prey.

                The woods were just as black as when Ruby had seen them early that night. They made their run for it. Sprinting as fast as the heiress could go. Ruby followed behind, spouting the occasional direction change.

                Once they had cleared the walls by a large enough margin Ruby stopped the winded heiress. “We have a fall back point set up. We’ll head there.” Weiss nodded but didn’t say anything. She was straining to keep her breathing level. “We’ll walk, at your pace,” Ruby added. “We can’t stop though. These guys aren’t all fighters, but their boss will be pissed when they find out you’re gone.”

                “For someone who seems so professional about her job, you are excelling at wasting time,” Weiss said when her breath leveled out.

                Ruby felt her eye twitch. “I’m sorry for making sure you’re okay and understand what we’re doing, _Weiss_ ,” the young hunter said through grit teeth. The nerve of this woman. She just rescued her. Well she was already free when Ruby found her, but she probably would have gotten herself caught again! “I’m just helping!”

                “I _know_ what we’re doing. I don’t need you making sure I’m okay. It _is_ Lady Schnee to you, period. And. You would have been much more helpful if you had an escape route already set up so I didn’t have to do _all_ of the work.”

                Ruby couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was livid. This was ridiculous. Who in the name of Oum did this girl think she was? How was it that someone like her was as cold as her name implied. _Stupid snow sorceress, heiress, whatever!_ “Well, I’m sorry your rescue doesn’t live up to your expectation, _princess fresh powder._ ” Ruby took pace ahead of Weiss. “I have to go make sure my friends are okay now though. You just keep heading this way, and maybe, hopefully, not really, you’ll find our camp. Good luck,” Ruby added. She set off at a sprint before spoiled heiress could respond. She didn’t have time for this, nor the patience right now. After this mission was over, she would figure out how to handle Weiss.

 

<…> Jaune Arc of Gemini <…>

 

                Blade held at the ready. Shield between him and his foe. Jaune Arc circled with his opponent. He swallowed his nerves. He was committed to the fight. He had been for half an hour now. They had taken out the first five without a problem. These guys were thieves, thugs, bandits at best. Most of them weren’t skilled in proper combat. A bar fight, maybe. Going one on one against two very skill warriors? Not a chance. Well, okay, one Jaune and a warrior.

                Sun had proved himself very capable with his staff. He’d strike opponents on their sides and in places he knew they could deflect just before moving into their guard and swiping their feet out from under them. Jaune never saw him stab or cut a man, but some of the blows he saw them take from that quarterstaff looked lethal. Especially when they stopped moving completely.

                He never thought about killing people. When he set off to Beacon to become a knight, well, he didn’t even think he’d go to Beacon. That was all Master Ozpin. He didn’t know what he was thinking before he had met Ruby. He honestly though he’d never have to kill a man or woman. He was going to fight monsters and earn his knighthood for service to the crown. Of course, he also didn’t consider service to the crown might mean fighting their _human_ enemies. He sighed internally. Here he was now, with two mean downed by his blade. _Very much dead._ They wanted him the same, and that drove him. At the very least it drove him to survive. He had already decided to worry about the moral repercussions he’d experience later.

                The man he was circling with let out a cry and charged in. He swung at Jaune who easily blocked with his shield. This turned out to be a feign. The man pushed himself into Jaune’s guard. He was sure if it wasn’t for the putrid smells already coming from the dead nearby that this clearly unwashed brute would be an insult to the young knight’s every sense. Rather than bring his blade back around into Jaune’s weak spots the man pushed his advantage and headbutted the blond. Jaune resisted the urge to cry or curse and instead hit the man in the temple with the pommel of his sword.

                “Son of a bitch,” the bandit cried. From his smell and ragged gear, it was clear this man wasn’t like most of the Dire Hearts. From what Jaune had seen most of them dressed rather well. He felt the word dapper best described them. Smart black uniforms. Well molded leather, and sharp swords and daggers for back up. They were well ordered and equipped. This man, with most of the wave he came out with, was much more rugged. His armor was a patch work of hide and chain mail. He guessed they were some form of shock unit or rather did the more brutal jobs. _Like raiding, raping, and ransacking._ That made Jaune rather sick to his stomach.

                Jaune didn’t wait to respond to the brute’s curses, nor did he curse himself. He acted. If he had learned one thing from Ruby, it was that you needed to be quick. He let out a small cry of his own as he brought his blade down across the man, pushing in with his shield to get deep in his guard. His family blade caught the man in the shoulder. Flesh was ripped in half and blood spewed from the wound.

                “Damn, man,” Sun said from his left. He was standing a short way away, with two other men down around him. They weren’t bleeding, but they certainly weren’t moving either. “Are you alright?” He asked.

                Jaune had to give it to the monkey tailed faunus, he had thrown his loyalties to them very quickly and without much question. It was concerning, if only because it was so quick, but he had been watching Jaune’s back well this entire fight. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Jaune said, rolling his shoulders and swinging his arms to check them. “Didn’t hit me much.”

                Sun gave him a concerned look. “I meant that looked pretty brutal, man. That wasn’t exactly pretty.”

                The blonde knight looked around them at the few dead and unconscious. “It was,” he said quietly. “Well worry about that when we’re safe.” He checked the moon. He had no idea how to tell time, but it looked to have adjusted position a good chunk. “Think we’ve been at this long enough?” He asked his companion.

                “Yeah I think so.” He began to undue his staff, breaking apart into its smaller pieces. “We should get out of here before-”

                There was a swish in the air. Like something moving at dozens of feet per second. Then the sound of something sticking in a soft surface.

                Jaune turned wide eyed to see Sun staring blankly at his chest. As sure as the moon was white and the stars sparkled and gave children dreams, there was an arrow sticking out of his companion’s chest. It was close to edge of the right side but it had struck true and hopefully went straight through.

                “Well,” Sun coughed. “This sucks.”

 

<…> Ruby Rose of Patch <…>

 

                Trees went past in her vision in a blur of black wood. Ruby ran as fast as she could. She was sure Jaune and Sun were fine, but it wasn’t an attempt to get to them faster, rather it was to increase the distance between herself and Weiss. She felt bad for leaving her behind. That being said, the woman rubbed her the wrong way. _How can someone so pretty be such a jerk?_ Ruby asked herself over and over. It was aggravating. The young hunter had come across a lot of ungrateful people in her life. Most were in shock if they survived a vampire’s lair or a bandit raid or whatever field assignment she was being taken on. This was ridiculous though. The heiress obviously had regained her senses quick enough. _She was just rotten._

                Ruby tried to push the ivory-haired girl from her mind. She couldn’t. It reminded her of some of the people who trained alongside her. How they would berate and judge her. Calling her out on her every move. Even when she began to master her weapons, when none of them could touch her in a spar, they still made fun of her for being so young. A few even made fun of her for being a girl. It was so childish and Ruby didn’t know how to handle it. She knew she had terrible social skills. It was obvious, she tried though. She tried so hard. She knew she made it awkward a lot, but she tried. Instead they’d make her break down. Having your dad be an instructor in the same place you were learning didn’t help either. His _talks_ with those other students only seemed to make it worse.

                The young hunter sighed. _I need to get through to Weiss… or get rid of her._ She was only rescuing her. After this she had no responsibility to the woman except to get her to the nearest Schnee worker. Their dust traders had a warehouse, or seven, in East Gate. They all knew the Schnee family, even if it was just by name. They were the nobles they worked for after all, and most of the higher staff were probably from Atlas. _They probably even have their own escorts and guards who can take her off of us!_ Nowhere in the bounty did it say she had to be brought back all the way to Atlas.

                The sounds of a man’s battle cry pulled Ruby out of her thoughts. She was close to them now. She had hoped Jaune and Sun would have the situation well taken care of. She then realized that Torchwick would send more people out to secure his castle. He didn’t want witnesses to his base of operations in Schwarzwald.

                The young hunter quickened her pace. If they hadn’t disengaged and started their trip back to their camp, then they were about to be hit hard. These men where smart. They wouldn’t just hit them in ones and twos.

                Ruby renewed her pace.

 

<…> Jaune Arc of Gemini <…>

 

                Jaune swung his blade sideways across a man’s side. It was the last of the next group of raiders that had come. The mystery archer hadn’t reappeared, but five of the raiders had. He had fought tooth and nail. He didn’t give them the chance to surround and overwhelm him. He had charged the first with ferocity they hadn’t expected and lopped the brutes head clean off. This one’s side split open, blood and chucks of flesh spilling out.

                When he went for the third one Jaune realized he had over stepped. Rather the blunt side of a war-axe he caught conveyed the message. Jaune doubled over. He felt a second hit strike him hard in the side. The plate groaned with the strike, no doubt bent. He tried to cough something out but couldn’t. Someone else kicked him. Jerking around in response the young knight ended up on his back. Three very angry men looked down at him with unshaven faces and patchwork armor.

                “You’re going to have a very rough night,” the shortest of the three said. In truth, he wasn’t much shorter than Jaune, but with his poor night sight he couldn’t make out much detail.

                “We’re going to bring you for a talk with our boss,” another said.

                “But first we’re going to have some fun with you,” the shortest said, giving Jaune a solid blow to the jaw with his fist. A ring on it caught his skin and tore a cut across his lower cheek. “And then we’re going to gut your animal friend over there.” Jaune saw Sun laying slumped against a makeshift wooden barricade. He was still breathing, and there wasn’t much bleeding.

                The third raider came up behind Sun, lifting the blond to his feet. He gave Jaune a wicked smile. “This is what happens to fucks like you who fuck with us,” he spat. He pulled small blade, some sort of dagger, from his belt and up to Sun’s neck. The other two men, the shorter one and the second one picked Jaune up.

                “Watch closely now,” the shortest said.

                He did. With horror.

                Something caught his eyes however. Just past Sun’s head. At the tree line, a some six or so feet away. Twin orbs of silver, burning like molten quicksilver. At least that’s what his blurry vision made them look like. _Am I crying?_ He asked himself. He wasn’t sure.

                The quicksilver orbs disappeared.

                “Say goodbye to your pet, boy,” the bandit said.

                Those beautiful orbs appeared again. This time Jaune could see the person they belonged to as well. He had the feeling the brutes holding him saw them as well, their grips loosened as they tried to warn their friend.

                A short silver sword blade came through the head of the raider holding Sun, coming out where one of his eyes had been. Rolling to the side, a small black and crimson form appeared. They three a pair of silver knives. The dust infused blades piercing the man to Jaune’s right. That left the short one.

                Jaune broke free of his grip. The man tried raising his weapon but Jaune kicked down on his shins. He _felt_ it buckle. He didn’t give the man the time to agonize over it though. He spun on his heel and delivered a swift kick to the brute’s temple. He hit the ground with a wet thwack, like a bag of meat.

                It was over. Jaune released the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He looked at Sun, who was on his knees bent over, then Ruby who was gathering her weapons. “Sun’s been hurt.”

                Ruby raised a brow at Jaune before turning to Sun. She sighed and knelt by him. “You’re going to be okay,” she said softly. “No don’t touch that!” She swatted his hand when he reached for the arrow. “We’ll get you to camp where we can break it. We don’t want to pull it out here and have you start bleeding all over the place.” Sun nodded but didn’t say anything. Jaune counted himself lucky.

 

<…> Weiss Schnee of Weissenberg <…>

 

                Of all the insufferable people who could have rescued her. It had to be a hyperactive, talkative, _whatever the dust she called herself!_ A hunter of sorts. To call the girl frustrating was an understatement. She stormed in there, out of nowhere! Well, probably the way they left. It didn’t matter. She came in and demanded control. Weiss was perfectly capable of getting out of them on her own. She had already taking out every person standing between herself and the dungeon exit. Who else in that castle could’ve stood to stop her? Well she supposed Torchwick… and that dessert colored girl at his side. She had a nasty kick.

                “Argh, stupid girl!” Weiss exclaimed to the quiet, dark forest.

                If only she hadn’t frozen up. It was those silver eyes. As soon as she locked onto them. The blood that girl had been covered in -and probably still was- had been bad enough. It was a terrifying sight. The kind twisted nightmares were made of, but to see that goofy grin with those eyes. They burned like molten quicksilver, glowing in the faint light the torches and wall scones had provided. It was _exactly_ like how that other woman’s eyes, _Cinder’s,_ had shown. It was truly petrifying.

                Ruby wasn’t a vampire though. No, she had said something quite different. _She hunted them._ Weiss was certain that was what she had said. A hunter of sorts. It took Weiss way too long to regain her senses after seeing the girl. It was like she had been charmed. Ridiculous. Ruby didn’t broadcast any sort of magical abilities, aside from limited dust usage back in the drainage tunnel. Anyone with a little knowledge of dust mechanics and the smallest fraction of Aura or Magic control could’ve done that.

                Weiss hummed in frustration. She tried rubbing that frustration out through her temples. It was to no avail, however. She was walking aimlessly and without thought. Her mind was lost in the torrent of events that had just transpired. She had no idea or way to tell how long she had been locked in that castle. It might have been days, it may have been months. She dreaded to think years. It certainly couldn’t have been that long. The icy grip of fear picked at her insides. _Could it have been?_

                She shook her head. _Of course, not._ The pitch-black forest was getting to her. She sighed. _I need to get on track._ She took a moment to orientate herself… and failed. It was only thanks to the moon she had any idea where to look. _Ruby had pointed… that way!_ She hated to admit it, but she needed that girl and whatever help she could offer. At least until she could get to a town or something. There she could contact her father and then… _and then what? I said I needed no help. Sure, he said he’d welcome me back when I was done but…_ she had barely started her journey. Not counting her time in that dungeon, it had only been weeks. She dropped her head in frustration. This was all too much for now.

                Weiss set off in the direction Ruby had pointed her. Rather she just continued the way she had already been going.

                The woods felt like they were watching her. It didn’t feel like a dozen eyes tracking her, like running around in the wild as a kid with her sister. It felt more like a single pair were burning a hole in her back, no matter which way she turned. Weiss clenched her fist. She refused to get turned around because of her paranoia. The black trees felt like they were closing in…

                She picked up her pace. At first speeding up her step. The branches all around seemed to reach out to her, she smacked one away that she had almost run into. Then she picked up into a job when she swore something touched her arm. She shrieked when she tripped over something resting in the path. Not taking the chance of being murdered by whatever was or wasn’t there, the sorceress shot to her feet in a full sprint, not looking back once.

                Her vision felt tunneled when she ran, she could only see what was directly in front of her. Her breath was labored. Having been confined for so long hadn’t been helpful for already weak physical state. She pumped her legs and took in huge gulps of air. At last though, she saw light. It was dull at first. Quickly it grew. By the time she was upon it, the glow had grown into a brighter orange inferno. She yelled as she fell upon it and couldn’t seem to stop.

                “Keep it down,” a familiar voice said dryly. She knew that voice! It sounded much less enthused then it first had.

                Weiss opened her eyes. She hadn’t realized she had been holding her hands before her face either. To block some doom, she hadn’t run into. She blinked a few times trying to gather her errantly running mind. She saw three figures. They were basked in the orange inferno. Well, no. They were simply huddled around the small fire one had made. One was laying close to it. He was blonde, and wore light clothing. She noticed a thick set of bandages around his abdomen. Another sat against a tree, fast asleep, though it looked like he had fallen asleep nursing a cut on his cheek.

                Her eyes turned to Ruby. She had prepared a speech to the young hunter, but her words quickly suffocated in the desert that was her throat and mouth upon locking with those silver orbs. It wasn’t a glowing ferocity or hunger that stopped her cold this time. It was the unenthused and dull look they held. “I-I, um…” her confidence died like a fish spending a summer out of water.

                “I’ll get some pack rations out for you,” Ruby said. She didn’t move yet thought. “First, you tend to his wounds,” she pointed to the blonde laying down. He coughed in his sleep. Apparently, that hurt him, as he cringed and squirmed slightly before settling down again. “Arrow wound, no series damage, I did all of the conventional tending I can. If you are a mage of whatever type, use what healing you know.”

                Weiss simply nodded. She didn’t know much, but she had a trick or two she could muster. Ruby turned to her pack to fish out her promised food. Weiss knelt by the wounded blonde. She pulled on one of the bandages softly, checking it for blood and to see if it was tight enough. When her hand touched something furry she yelped. She looked around panicked but only saw Ruby still at her bag and the other blonde against the tree moving his head to the other side of the tree he was against. Looking down, she realized what it was she had grabbed. _A tail._ At that moment, the sorceress felt equal parts relieved, silly, and curious. _They have a faunus in their group._ It was curious. Her experience with them had been… not good.

                She pushed those memories away for another time. Not all faunus belonged to raider or terror groups. Certainly, not even half.

                Casting her limited healing spells was simple. One for pain she had learned when she was younger when her brother had hurt himself, and a second to help speed up the healing and give his body a little more energy to work with.

                When it was all said in done, she lowered her hands, the soft blue glow of her magic at work faded out. She felt exhausted and utterly spent. It had been a terribly long day. She apparently had enough energy left to jump in place when a small hand tapped her shoulder. She let out an undignified “Eeep!” and spun in place. “Oh, Ruby, I’m sorry,” she said when she saw it was only the young scarlette.

                “Here,” the mention scarlette pushed a bowl into the heiress’ hands. “It’s nothing special, but it will fill you. Eat it, then get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

                The scarlette didn’t say anything else to her. Weiss had a feeling that wasn’t the end of it though. She could feel the animosity that was being hidden. There was nothing she could do about it now. She instead turned to her bowl and ate. It wasn’t _that_ bad.

               


	11. Through the Dark I

_Project 3:_

_Tale of the Two Hunters_

_Schwarzwald_

 

<…> Ruby Rose <…>

 

                It was a bad morning.

                That night their group had managed a very short amount of rest. Ruby intended to move them out as soon as possible, if only to further distance away from the Dire Hearts and hasten their exit from the black forest. Weiss had taken her sift dutifully, to which Ruby was silently grateful. The hunter herself, however, did not sleep at all during it. She watched the heiress the entire time before taking post again in place of Jaune. Her friend needed his rest. With two members injured, she decided to bear the burden of sleep loss.

                Sleep loss was nothing new to Ruby. In training classes would often be held at random times during their later years. Sometimes in the pitch of night. Others at the high of day. Most had trouble acclimating, but Ruby enjoyed it. At first. As time wore on, and they did it more often, she began to grow weary of it. Come their first field missions however, she was grateful for it. Two days without sleep, except an hour or two here and there. It only got worse as the years went on. Ruby couldn’t name a vampire hunter she had met who slept in the field. She tried to not be like them. It couldn’t possibly be healthy… or good for her long-term life span. She didn’t really know any older hunters not that she thought about it.

                Weiss had proved the enigma that clouded her thoughts. Contemplating the young woman only made it easier for Ruby to stay awake. Not that the constant fear of discovery or assault by numerous foes hadn’t been enough, of course. She had come to a number of conclusions regarding the woman during the time they were on shift though. Ranging from _I really hate this girl but she has beautiful hair, to she’s a powerful sorceress for her age, I guess, but her attitude outweighs my patience._ Further thought into the matter moved Ruby more towards the idea that she was rater rude and disrespectful to the silver-haired beauty as well. _I should apologize. Maybe we could start fresh. That’d be a much-needed breath of air._

                The only issue with Ruby’s plan though, was that it was a bad morning.

                The rose and with it, Ruby found herself in a familiar positon. Her neck began to sear in pain. This time something new occurred though. As the first rays of light hit her, she couldn’t help but feel dizzy. _I must be exhausted,_ the hunter thought. She nearly lost her balance when she jumped to her feet, ready to rouse the others into action, only to double over. She remained like that for a long moment, catching breath she didn’t know she lost. Shaking it off she went about waking her companions and… _client._

                Sun and Jaune rose and were very accepting of the notion to move out quickly and rapidly, even with their few hours of sleep and wounds. Weiss was not. Weiss was not at all. Weiss wasn’t having any of it. Neither was Ruby.

                “Absolutely not,” Weiss repeated for what must’ve been the twelve time. “I’m exhausted.”

                “We’re all exhausted,” Ruby said for the tenth time.

                “I’ve been cooped up for weeks, maybe longer! I haven’t had the slightest exercise, not to mention proper food, so I need longer to gather energy!” The heiress continued. For the sixth time.

                Ruby’s eye twitched. Jaune sighed and picked up Sun’s pack. Some of the contents having been transferred to Ruby’s so it was lighter, splitting the load between the two. Luckily for them, Sun seemed to travel light. Sun limped closely to Jaune, using his staff for support. “I’ll make you some nice hot Vacuosian meat stew when we make camp,” the blonde monkey faunus said with a cheery smile. Ruby truly appreciated his efforts to diffuse the growing tension.

                “I won’t make it to our next camp!” Weiss said back. Ruby truly _disliked_ Weiss just then. How could someone so pretty and delicate looking be full of so much salt and spice.

                “Then I’ll jam travel food down your throat until we get to camp!” Ruby snapped.

                “How wi-” Weiss began.

                Ruby cut her off. She wasn’t having any more of Weiss at the moment. “Heiress Schnee, I will gladly offer you _my_ food so your delicate body dost not cease to function. Malady Schnee, I will happily carry you if your legs give out from lack of exercise. Oh great and mighty mage, the Countess of Dust herself, I would take the utmost pleasure in meeting your every needs!” Ruby said dramatically, her voice dripping with sarcasm so thick Weiss looked as if she’d drown in it. “Once. We. Get. To. Camp. And if you please, for the love of Oum, cease using your mouth for this heinous for of torture.”

                Ruby swore Weiss was about to protest. The glare the scarlette shot her seemed to work. She felt bad for the heiress, truly. She didn’t enjoy breaking the girl down. Deep down, Ruby thought she might actually be able to like her. That was deep down though. Deep under a mountain of frustration that needed to be removed and relieved soon. While she didn’t take jobs for the money, not at all, she couldn’t help but think that -for once- _this job better have been worth the gold._

                She saw Sun trip out of the corner of her eye, bringing Weiss down with him. This let out a new string of complaints from the heiress. She sighed in defeat. It wouldn’t be.

 

/-/ Cinder Fall /-/

 

                Cinder couldn’t help but laugh. She laughed hard, and long. “Oh my, that is quite funny. Please, please, tell me it again.” She lounged back in the plush chair she was in. A soft piece of flesh she held delicately between her fingers bled down onto her skin. Dark crimson staining her hand while also falling to the floor in small drops.

                The man on the floor in front of her was terrified. He was shaking like a leaf in a strong gale. Tears ran down his cheeks before hitting the blue carpet below him. “I-I-… don’t understand,” he said.

                Cinder breathed in the fear. It was _exhilarating._ “Say. It. Again,” she said, smiling through grit teeth. The piece of flesh burst. Blood and meat flying every which way.

                “Ah-ahh!” the man failed to cry before finding himself on his back with a sharp heel digging into his chest. The vampire had moved quickly. From her seat to the man in front of her in less than two blinks. “I wish to join you!” He blurted out.

                The raven-haired woman, eyes glowing a fiery orange, laughed. It wasn’t a joyous one. Not for the man below her heel. No, it was full of malevolence. She could feel the shivers she sent down his spine. She could only imagine him trying to think of what she was about to do to him. “Oh, my dear, I’m afraid that isn’t how this works.” She pulled him up with ease, bringing him off the ground. “You and your band of vampire hunters,” she began, pausing to look around at the dozen other bodies in the room. Many of which had fallen near a fountain, causing it to pool with their blood. “Don’t get to rush into my home, wreck the place, kill my servants, all in a futile attempt to get my attention, then beg for me to spare you when I turn my own lobby into an art gallery with your innards.” She chuckled, eyes flashing with heat as she stared into his eyes. “And yet you, a sworn hunter of dark creatures, then has the manhood to ask _me_ to turn you into the thing you’ve sworn to kill?” She hummed to herself thoughtfully. “I can think of only one woman I’d pass that blessing onto right now, and that’s only because she’s already halfway there.” Cinder frowned.

                The man dropped to the floor. He landed on his knees, face to the ground. “Please, have mercy, my lady.”

                “I am not your lady.”

                Before he could respond, Cinder snapped. The man looked up into eyes that continued to burn with an intense heat. They dulled however. Just for a moment, turning a softer shade, before heating up again.

                Nodding in unspoken understanding, he rose to his feet. He walked over to the fountain by most of his other dead comrades. Picking up on of their blades, he tore his midsection open. Blood poured out along with his innards onto the floor. The precious crimson fluid made its way into the pool like the rest.

                “Hmpf,” Cinder hummed with a small smile. “You listen well at least.” She let out a content breath. “It’s unfortunate I’m going to have to find new staff.” She couldn’t help her smile from growing. “However, I guess it’s for the better.” She began to strip her clothes. Tossing her red and orange dress to the side. She undid the knots on her underclothes. Bra falling uselessly to the side, she kicked away her panties as well. She took careful steps into the crimson pool her fountain had become. “I get to enjoy the mess at least.” She laid her head back, soaking herself.

                She eyed the emblems and crests on the men who had invaded her residence. She sighed, knowing she very well should’ve expected the _Blue Moons_ to attack her in East Gate itself. She was too hopeful that a ranger would’ve tracked her however. A certain Branwen would’ve been nice. She’d make do though.

                _Those insolent men. Such a waste._ She spun a finger in her crimson pool. _I suppose it isn’t such a terrible waste though._ She sunk deeper into the blood bath. One hand cupped, she brought a small amount of the crimson fluid to her mouth. She downed it all in one fluid act. The taste of iron and copper delighted her senses. All that blood mixed at once created a delightfully messy cocktail.

 

/-/ Yang Xiao Long /-/

 

                Yang felt them before she saw them. It wasn’t in the sense that she knew where they were, or even how many of them. It was that she could smell them. In a way. It was all still very jumbled and hard to read for the blonde brawler, but she could swear she smelled the pack. Mercury had been taking her to meet them. To meet his pack. He said it would be a day’s travel through rough terrain to where they were to meet, and he wasn’t wrong. While Yang was sure they weren’t terribly far from East Gate, they had travelled deep within the black woods that dominated the northern portion of the city’s land.

                Upon entering the forest, Yang had initially felt a complete loss of her sense of direction. Now she was always the first to admit that she was a fighter, not a survivalist, but she couldn’t tell her east from west. The sun seemed to hide from her view at all times. The black trees -which she was sure the forest was named after- seemed to absorb the light in a way. She wasn’t sure, and when she asked Mercury, he just pointed to the mountains to the north, saying to track them at all times, and that the place was cursed with magics of the past. She accepted his word on it. He was the expert compared to her, though she noted that Blake may be a good person to ask as well. The alchemist seemed very well read. Though Yang supposed you had to be.

                The raven haired faunus had been working on a cure for Yang with she left. Supposedly. To the golden-girl it didn’t look like she was putting much effort into it. For all the talk she provided of helping Yang, she couldn’t help but shake the feeling the woman had an interest in her. She couldn’t quite place it though, or what it could mean.

                Her thoughts left her as soon as she caught that scent though. She didn’t know how she knew, but she knew it. Werewolves. Instead of crying in fear or running like the rational side of her mind whispered for her to do, she smiled. It was a large one, that went from ear to ear.

                Mercury looked back and gave her that smug smirk of his. “I take it you smell them too,” he said. She nodded her head. He could easily see her growing enthusiasm. The woman had been shy to the idea of meeting a pack at first, but had grown to the idea. “You have strong senses to pick up the smell, especially having not been acquainted with them yet. Not to mention the lack of wind in this place.”

                Yang nodded as he spoke. “I don’t know what it is, but I just know it what it is. Like, I shouldn’t, but I do. If that makes sense.”

                Mercury laughed lightly. “I do. It’s part of being a werewolf.”

                “What else could I pick up now?” Yang asked. With enhanced smell, she imagined the world it opened up.

                “From what I can tell you, meats are the easiest and most noticeable. Living or dead, or even undead.”

                “Like vampires or zombies?” Yang asked.

                “Fresh wounds are easy to pick up on too. Any open wound,” Mercury added. “It may change wolf to wolf, but those ones seem to be shared by all. It’s not as great as a vampire’s changes, but we also have much better hearing.”

                Yang blushed behind Mercury, remembering a terrible squeaking and groaning she had picked up on the night before. She shook the memory away and he didn’t seem to notice.

                “When we transform our enhancements outweigh most other supernatural beasts.” He shrugged, tossing her a smile. “You’ll figure out a lot of that once you gain control of your transformations. Isn’t learning fun?” He said in a joking voice.

                “Heh, yeah…” Yang said, losing herself in thought once more. _When I transform again?_ Memories of the village she destroyed flash in her head. Did she want that to happen again? Something in the back of her mind revels at the idea. At the freedom she felt. It was all so hard to remember though. She could picture the aftermath nearly perfectly. That didn’t sit well with her.

                “Don’t worry,” the grey-haired man had stopped in front of her. Placing both his hands on her shoulders, bracing her and comforting her from a distance. “Almost no one’s first time is pretty. It…” he stops for a moment. “It’s almost always bad. In some way,” he said earnestly. Yang swore she could detect the anguish hidden in his voice. “But it’s a part of becoming who we are.”

                “Maybe it doesn’t have to be,” she said. It was almost a reaction, said without thinking.

                The grey eyed and haired man smiles though. Looking reassured by her in some way. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe future werewolves won’t have to go through something like that against their will.” He lowers his arms, ushering her to walk aside him again. “But that’ll all hinge on someone bringing that change, or making it possible for them.” The pair pass through a few sets of black trees. Walking in silence for just another moment. “They’ll need a good pack to teach them though.”

                They pass through into a clearing. Four people, two men and two women are waiting on the other side. The two men talking loudly between themselves, and the two woman rolling their eyes at whatever absurd thing they’re saying.

                “Mercury!” one of the women cries out, seeing him enter with Yang. “It’s so good to see you again! This must be your newest recruit?” She asked, gesturing to the blonde next to him. The woman has vibrant auburn hair and sharp orange eyes.

                “Ashe, pack!” Mercury says with force, gathering their attention. “This is Yang! Our newest member.” He turns to Yang. “Yang, these are the Grey Hounds.”

                “I have a feeling we’re all going to have a _howl_ of a good time,” Yang said with an expectant smile. Ashe giggled. Mercury groaned, the other two males shared a concerned look, and the remaining woman sighed in what could be described as being terribly disappointed.

 

/-/ Jaune Arc /-/

 

                Tensions were high. Jaune could feel the growing energy in the group. Unlike when they had picked up Sun, and the energy had been optimistic and positively charged, this was a growing sense of animosity. It hadn’t even been a day with their newest member.

                “Weiss, you can share one of our sleeping bags or sleep on the ground!”

                “I refuse to use another’s bag, and I refuse to sleep on the hard ground!”

                Ruby and Weiss had argued nonstop. Since the son had risen, every time they moved, stopped, rested, or gathered. It didn’t matter what the group was doing. Ruby would set the pace and tasks, and Weiss would see fit to fight her every step. It made no sense. Jaune didn’t understand why the heiress did it.

                “Then I guess you’ll be up all night! I’m not going to give you mine and sleep on the ground myself.”

                “Fine,” Weiss said indignantly.

                Jaune knew that wasn’t the end of it. This particular argument had been occurring periodically throughout the day.

                “I don’t understand why you just won’t accept us trying to share _our stuff_ with you!” Of course Ruby refused to cease trying to reason. She tried so hard to approach Weiss from the logical side. The sorceress was beyond such reasoning right then. “One of us has to be up, three of us will be resting. We have three bags. It’s perfect math!”

                “I have no problem sharing the knights bag. He seems _clean._ ”

                “What’s that saying about the other two of us? Is there something you wish to say, Lady Schnee?” Ruby asked caustically. She knew the answer. Sun did too. He only sighed, slouching his shoulders in defeat, not wishing to be dragged back into the fray.

                “You’re a _hunter._ Your work, no matter how important it _must_ be, is filthy. As for the thief, I think his _personal_ traits and skills say enough.”

                “About his line of work or his anatomy?” Ruby hissed.

                Jaune looked over to Sun. The man did a stellar job of ignoring Weiss’s racism. Or maybe it really was just some sort of… classism?... jobism? Jaune didn’t care which one. Sun didn’t either at this point. The knight could see his blond brother’s smile whenever Ruby defended him though. Even if she didn’t need to bring him into the argument.

                The white knight tried his best to understand Weiss. If he could figure out why she was being such a thorn in Ruby’s side, he could help ease the tension and drama. He chalked it up at her simply being spoiled. She demanded they call her Lady Schnee, to which Jaune didn’t mind and Sun could care less. Ruby on the other hand treated it with great disdain, wrinkling her nose and using it only as an insult. He could see why. It was fueled by Weiss’s being a thorn for the hunter. Jaune didn’t mind, seeing as he grew up around nobles.

                “I think Ruby’s going to poison Weiss’s next meal,” Sun suddenly whispered to Jaune. They both looked back to see the wite and red duo had finally stopped bickering. The acidic glares they sent each other didn’t ease his mind. Sun was wrong though. “She’s an highly skill and proficient vampire slayer,” he whispered back, shaking his head in disagreement with the blond faunus. “She’ll slit her throat while she’s awake, or something equally terrifying.”

                Sun laughed lightly, apparently amused. That laughter died quickly when he saw the lack of amusement on Jaune’s face. “Oh my Oum, you’re serious.”

                Jaune hummed. “I saw her…” his thought trailed off. His mind being flooded with the memory of their brief time in that village. It seemed so long ago, even if it couldn’t be more than a couple weeks. He could still vividly recall how Ruby ran that defenseless man through. She blamed him for what happened to that village. Claiming he was a werewolf. He supposed she would know best there… but it still seemed way to brutal.

                “Saw her what?” Sun asked. His face contorted in worry.

                Jaune flashed him a weak smile. “Don’t worry about it. She’s just gone through some trouble,” the blonde knight said tactfully. It wasn’t a memory worth sharing. “Weiss will either learn her place or she won’t.”

                “If she doesn’t?”

                The young knight-to-be shrugged. “We’ll hand her off to the nearest Schnee reps we can, or Beacon, and get paid.” Sun didn’t say anything else. He simply nodded his understanding.

                “Jaune!” that shrill voice which was becoming all too familiar screeched, attempting to no doubt get his attention.

                The man in question sighed and turned his head to face her as they walked. “Yes, Lady Schnee?” he answered her call plainly.

                “Do you not believe Ruby should be calling me by honorific name and title?” She asked. Jaune weighed on ignoring her. Judging by the icy stare and patience she was exhibiting, he released he’d need to answer.

                “It is the proper thing to do,” he said.

                “See!” Weiss said, turning back to Ruby.

                “Which means of course you’ll have to refer to Ruby by her title as well.”

                “Pardon, _she_ has­-”

                “And you’ll have to use my title as well. Unfortunately that will leave Sun as the only one without, but I’m sure he won’t mind,” the blonde knight continued to rattle off. “However, if the wrong people catch wind of who we are, it may mean we’ll be targeted. We did just free you from the Dire Hearts. No doubt they’ll want you back. If not to extract revenge.” He thought of the damage he, Sun, and Ruby did as well. “And that would extend to us. We did pummel and… kill… quite a few of their men and women to get you.” Jaune turned and smiled, stopping them all in the middle of their path. “So of course, Lady Schnee. I am but a humble servant. Lord Jaune Arc, of Gemini, at your service.”

                Weiss was speechless. He wasn’t surprised. What did catch his eyes was the wide-eyed stare Ruby was giving him. He noted the fatigue she was trying to hide. She didn’t look sleep deprived, not that she ever did, but her hood was up, shading her from the sun, and she looked as if she were barely standing, not that she’d admit to it. He’d make sure to ask her if she was feeling ill when they rested next. “I’m afraid, Master Huntress Rose, you appear as if something is troubling you?” Jaune asked. Next to him, Sun had the brightest smile. He was eating up the whole scene.

                “I-…” Ruby began. “I… that is… Lord Arc,” she spoke unnaturally soft for her energized self. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to speak. “It’s… actually… Huntress Branwen… I use my father’s na-” she didn’t say anything else.

                The scarlette-haired hunter fell forward. Jaune moved to catch her but wasn’t quite enough. He grabbed her by one hand, but only managed to cause himself to fall with her. He winced as he hit his knees. The hunter’s body hit. For a while, he forgot about the unnaturally heavy armor and kit Ruby carried. She hit the earth with an audible _thud._ Everything seemed to slow for that moment.

                It was over as quick as it happened though. Jaune looked quickly between Sun and Weiss. They were both frozen, unsure of what to do. They were in the middle of the black forest, _Schwarzwald,_ and their leader was down.

                _What the hell just happened?_ Jaune screams internally. “Quick! Weiss, Sun, one of you grab her pack, the other grab her weapons. I’ll carry her,” he barked out orders rapidly. “She wears plates beneath her outfit, Weiss,” Jaune says, dropping the titles without thought. “I need you to carry her weapons, otherwise she’ll be too heavy,” he says, cutting her of well before she’d be able to argue.

                _What the hell. What the hell. Ruby what the hell is wrong?_


	12. Within I

_Project 3:_

_Tale of Two Hunters_

_Within, part I_

/-/ Weiss Schnee of Weissenberg /-/

 

                It had been hours. For most of the morning Jaune and herself painstakingly moved Ruby and her gear. Spring had apparently decided to give way to warmer weather during her imprisonment. Many times, throughout their marching she’d swear to destroy summer heat once and for all. Jaune would only tell her it’d get hotter soon enough. Sun would mumble something about the unusual properties of the Black Forest. _Schwarzwald,_ as it was, apparently held many an odd phenomenon when it came to weather. He also mentioned something about dark magics Weiss didn’t quite believe.

                What perplexed Weiss the most, oddly enough, was the silence. Normally, she’d shamelessly enjoy the lack of conversation between those around her. It was peace on Remnant for her. When she was younger her father had told her she’d commonly cry out for the servants to ‘ _cease their mouths_ ’ when she was feeling overwhelmed. Most notably to her, it was when her powers were first taking root. It was an unpleasant experience. Accidently casting raw spells throughout the manor or the rest of the estate. Occasionally traumatic… especially when one unfortunate horse met a grisly and chilly end. _Ah, pleasant memories,_ she though with a drip or sarcasm.

                What she was experiencing now was not pleasant. It was unnerving. The forest made no noise. Where there would be birds singing or nesting, there was none. Where wind should be rustling the long dark branches -which felt like hands looming in around her, waiting to pick her up and carry her back to a cell- there was an uneasy stillness. Where water could run, it sat, pooled, motionless. It was infuriating. More than that, it frightened her.

                Her companions were of no help. Jaune seemed perplexed. He refused to look at Weiss, keeping his eyes ahead or scanning the tree line, but he adamantly refused to make eye contact with the heiress. At first, she thought it was simply because they were down a pair of eyes and he was being paranoid. Then she felt the cool gaze of the forest upon herself and rationalized it as him being acceptably cautious. When the white-haired woman tried to converse -in an attempt to ease the crushing silence that was scratching at her minds barriers- he grunted and otherwise ignored her, telling her to stop complaining.

                She found herself quite peeved by that. She tried boring holes in the back of his head with a fierce flare, but found his armor quite thick there. In fact, it was one-hundred-ten pounds of a scarlette in thickness. A shield with astonishing sturdiness that easily deflected Weiss’s anger. At first it took her focus off Jaune. Then it absorbed. She felt down when she looked upon the unconscious woman.

                She tried to ignore this of course. Attempting conversation again. It was either that, or continuing to absorb the ever-strengthening silence. Jaune was a no go, so she tried their other blond companion. Sun. He refused to meet her eyes as well. Though at least he’d try and reply.

                “This place is quite odd, don’t you think, Sun?” She tried to sound nice when she asked. Not wanting to throw her normal stand-off attitude to the front. That would shut down the conversation before it began.

                Jaune huffed something under his breath just before Sun replied.

                “There’s a lot wrong with this place,” Sun said. He was quiet when he spoke. If it wasn’t for his clear nervousness, Weiss would say he was trying to ensure no one overheard them. He seemed frantic, his eyes darting at every speck of dirt on his bandages or the rocky path they were on, but refusing to meet Weiss’s when she walked beside him. It seemed wrong, yet Weiss couldn’t say why. There was something there she wasn’t getting.

                “Like what?” Weiss asked. “If I may ask.” After all, it appeared he didn’t want to share… but damn she wanted to know now. Anything to understand this silence. Her eyes drifted back to the woman being carried across Jaune’s shoulders. Dark scarlette locks spilled out here and there from under her crimson hood. Weiss bit her lip, a sinking feeling in her stomach was beginning to form.

                Sun pulled her thoughts away from the scarlette. “It’s just a nasty place. Dark things happen here. Daily, if I had to guess.” He grew silent for a moment.

                Weiss noted how wrong his posture was. It couldn’t have been from his wound either. He was standing tall and strong just this morning. The sorceress knew her healing had taken care of most of it as well. It was as soon as he locked eyes with her, and it was also the last for the day so far, he seemed to depress upon himself. She couldn’t place the thought, but it just seemed incorrect. She knew somehow that he should be giving off a much more confident aura about himself. She tried grasping at the memory that tickled the edge of her conscious mind. It kept slipping away, returning every time Sun spoke a word or she examined him.

                “The weather here is just awful. No rain, ever. No wind, ever. No clouds, ever.”

                Weiss pinched a piece of the memory. He was familiar. That’s all she got from it. He was somehow familiar.

                “Rainy days are probably my favorite,” he said, losing himself in the nostalgia of a distant memory for a moment. He glanced ever briefly at Weiss and winced however, turning his attention away from her yet again.

                _He’s very familiar._ Weiss felt herself on the verge of something. She was so close to it, yet so far. The memory just kept retreating every time it entered the fray of her thoughts. “I can see why those men would have had a place to call home here,” she added. A change in conversation, away from himself. A hopeful attempt to draw him back in.

                “Yeah. No one would want to come here.”

                “You three did,” Weiss pointed out.

                This seemed like the incorrect approach as he visibly winced again. Weiss was sure she had lost him, but for a few silent minutes later he decided to respond. “Well, I was able to guide Jaune and Ruby to where you were. I have a history with…” he trailed off for a moment. The heiress recognized it as the tell tail sign of someone not familiar with the act attempting to be tactful. “With the Dire Hearts.”

                “Were you one of them?” Weiss asked. She was genuinely, curious. It mattered not to her what he was now. After all, the self-proclaimed thief had helped save her live. Something she was slowly coming to terms with. Another glance at the woman Jaune was carrying and she felt maybe she hadn’t come to terms with her escape quick enough. This also looked to be another wrong question. The white-haired woman decided it didn’t matter though. Everything seemed to be wrong now, and she doubted she could make it better at this point. _Might as well cast with all power,_ she said with an unnoticeable shake of her head.

                “Yeah. I worked directly for Torchwick,” he said with a tone that suggested he was done with the conversation now. It carried a since of finality to it. Something about the simple phrase made Weiss stop in her steps for a moment. She quickly resumed, pushing herself to catch up for a few seconds.

                She recognized him now. That goofy grin of accomplishment that was missing from his face. That look of having out smarted someone who thought they were better. _Of outsmarting me._

               

 

/-/ Yang Xiao Long of Patch /-/

 

                It Yang as soon as she finished greeting everyone. Mercury introduced her to them, one at a time, _Ashe… Yolt… Nelka… Deric…_ his pack, as it was. Yang wasn’t sure what else they could be called. They were all werewolves after all. The brawler knew that was who they would be meeting with when they had left this morning. Experiencing them was something else entirely though than expecting them. It was like being barraged with a dozen and a half different scents and feelings she wouldn’t have been able to feel normally. She only knew she could because of the welling power she felt burning a hole in her stomach.

                As soon as the last one, Deric -a large beast of a man in his own right-, had released her hand, she felt something inside her mass together. It was the only way the blonde could describe it. They all carried a unique wind to them. A different scent carried on the still breeze to her nose, yet they all shared something underneath. _No, they share two things… they smell alike. They have the scent of wolves among them… but they also smell... like family?_ Yang by no means meant like her family, the beautifully awkward combination of roses and sunflower that it was. It was like something told her they were all a family, one she was not a part of. Like coming across a new person… or dog.

                “Ooooh, just look at how her face is scrunching up!” Ashe squealed. “Ahh, it’s so cute when they’re so fresh!” The said, shaking her short auburn locks back and forth. She bit her lip in a futile attempt to suppress her excitement.

                “Calm down, Ashe, you’ll scare her away,” the soft spoken one, Nelka said. She ribbed her pack-mate with her elbow. Flipping her long, and terribly bright, pink hair behind her shoulders with her free hand. “Merc doesn’t want to lose another one. Not that I care either way,” she tacked on.

                “You two need to behave,” Yolt said without looking at them. He appeared to be on watch, sitting in a tree above them now. He had golden hair much like Yang’s, though cut much _much_ shorter. He feigned disinterest like Nelka, but he only seemed friendly when addressing Yang. He soft grey eyes took in every detail they could find, though didn’t betray any animosity, and Yang fancied herself rather skilled at reading people.

                Deric didn’t bother adding to the conversation, he was content to glare from a safe distance. He appeared in thought. No doubt taking in the new member for what she could be worth. Yang didn’t appreciate his rather hostile look, but she didn’t feel the need to correct it either. _At least the males are content to stay to themselves._ It was better than being outright hostile. _Or-_

                “Oh, we’re going to be _best friends!_ ” Ashe said. She appeared to calm herself down now. Nelka rolled her eyes. The auburn-haired woman folded her hands before her and smiles softly. Her earlier energy now gone as she took on an expression that Yang could only describe as feline. It was discerningly similar to how Blake would look at her when she first arrived on her door step.

                Yang gave the energetic-turned-solemn girl a small smile and thumbs up. “This is going to be _great_.” She in fact, wasn’t so sure this would be great.

                After what felt like an hour of aimlessly traversing through the endless black woods Yang had found herself forced into sitting on the ground in a small clearing. Mercury stood over her, just a few feet away, while the other four stood around her, several yards away. All eyes were on her.

                “Now I know Blake’s considering making a cure for you. I understand that,” he began, taking a moment to lock eyes with the blonde-brawler. “That’ll take time to gather the material, and every cure is different for every person. Lycanthropy is a _difficult_ thing to understand. Got me?”

                “I do, but where are you going with this?” Yang asked, pursing her brow in confusion. “You brought me out here to meet your pack. I assumed it was to help me cope while I wait.”

                “It is,” the grey-haired man was quick to clarify. “But it’s the coping part I need to explain.”

                “Okay,” the brawler shrugged, grabbing one of her own shoulders to comfort herself. She had a feeling she was about to be told something she wouldn’t like. “Please, explain then.”

                The grey-haired man leaned back in some sort of stretch, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “Alright. Here it goes,” the man’s accent slowly seeped into his words as he spoke. “When someone inherits the blood of the old wolves, they become incredibly dangerous. Now it may not seem like it, you may feel perfectly fine, but I’m more than sure you’re feeling something tugging at you from within. Deep down you know something’s trying to claw its way out.” Yang frowned, knowing he was right. That pinned her current feelings all to accurately. “Everyone of us wrestles with the beast inside us. It’s a constant factor in our lives. However,” he held up a single finger in warning. “There’s one big difference between us and you right now.” He gestured between them all to enforce his speech. “We have control, you don’t.”

                Yang’s eyes widened briefly. Lilac staring into those stern grey orbs, taking in the other four around her, then back to Mercury. “I could turn at any moment.”

                “You’ve already turned,” Mercury interjected. “You’re already a wolf. There’s no more turning left to be done. You could transform, and go mad, at any moment, and _that_ , my violent friend, would be very bad.”

                “I could control myself!” Yang argued.

                “No, you can’t,” Yolt shot from the side lines matter-of-factly.

                Yang made to protest but Mercury spoke before she could. “We’re going to help you try and control it though.” He looked down at her with soft eyes. “We’ve all gone through it before. The aftermath isn’t always fun when you do it alone.”

                “You’re going to make me transform?” Yang said, she pulled her feet to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. She didn’t want to revisit the memories returning to her. The bloody carnage she inflicted when she turned. It was something she never wanted to inflict again. She wanted to rid of this curse. _I don’t want this! I just wanted to find my mother. That’s all I want. I don’t want this._

                “Look around you,” Ashe said, hoping into the conversation. “We’re in the heart of the Black Forest. No one’s out here. You won’t be able to hurt anyone. I know what’s it like. Trust me. Trust us. You’ll be fine out here.”

                “I don’t want this though!” Yang screamed. She hadn’t meant to yell. Her emotions were beginning to run high though. She was unable to check them into place.

                “None of us did at first. Well, most of us didn’t,” Mercury added in. “I’m the only one here who chose to take it,” he explained. “That’s why I want to help you. We all do. So, you don’t have to go at it alone. You need to except it first though.”

                “I don’t want to accept it, I need to get rid of it!” Yang countered. She felt tears begin to pool on the rim of her eyes. “I came here to rid myself of this curse. Not embrace it.”

                “If you don’t embrace it, you’ll endanger innocent people,” Ashe said. The thin, auburn-haired woman approached from her spot on the edge of the circle. “It’ll just be until Blake gets you a cure. We promise.”

                Yang nodded to her as the other woman sat by her, wrapping her arms around the blonde in a comforting gesture. “You’re right.” She took a dep breath. “You’re right.”

 

/-/ Blake Belladonna /-/

 

                _Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

                Blake rushed down the stairs to the side door. She quickly glided between stacks of books and various potion material to the wooden barrier. She _hated_ that door chime. She just hoped to get to the door before they knocked. She _hated_ that even more. It always came at the worst of times, when she was nose-deep into a book, or vial-deep into whatever concoction she was working on. The beautiful blonde girl she took in recently thought she was working on a cure for her, and Blake intended to deliver. Even if it’d be a fake cure. Lycanthropy rarely could be cured without murder however, and the raven-haired faunus had grown accustomed to the eye-candy that was that particularly interesting brawler.

                _Knock, knock, knock._ Heavy hands slammed onto the door in an effort to draw her attention. Blake sighed. They had drawn her ire now as well. The ravennette drew open the small door which opened to the side alley. “Yes?” she said in an unamused tone.

                “Greetings sister,” two men said together. They were dressed in white robes with red hoods which covered their shoulders and upper arms loosely. The hoods which shrouded their faces from the beating midday light failed to hide their vicious smiles or the way those hazel orbs they shared took in every detail like a predator on the hunt. One’s fox ears, in plain sight thanks to holes in his hood, twitched in what Blake could assume was anticipation. The others grey tail swayed slowly, back and forth.

                “Fennec, Corsac,” she said giving a small nod to each. “What are you two doing here?” She leaned out the door, peering down the alley. It seemed clear. “In the open no less.”

                Fennec smiled then turned to his brother expecting him to answer. The taller brother did, his tail stopping for a moment before he spoke. “We have news from the bull,” Corsac said softly, a small grin on his face. “It has to do with the witch.”

                Blake didn’t hesitate to pull the two men inside. Without a word, they made their way up to the top floor, where Blake’s study and lab resided. While her friends such as Sun always complained about having so many dangerous concoctions above them, Blake found the higher up she was, the quieter it was. Plus, in the event something went wrong, the foundation for their home wouldn’t be ablaze -or exploding, or invisible, or suddenly blindingly bright- the top would. It’d be much easier to manage or escape.

                “What news do you bring, brothers?” Blake asked cautiously. News brought to her directly was rarely well received nor encouraging. The three of them sat around her small study, surrounded by her collection of tomes and other literature. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from Adam so soon.”

                The twins shared a brief look, having an unspoken conversation, before Corsac began. “There’s been a few developments that have forced us to play our hand.”

                Blake moved a stray band of hair behind her ear as she considered his words. Something directly involving their operations would’ve happened for them to be forced to play and to contact her. “What do these developments mean for East Gate?” _What do they mean for my branch._ She could care less about the city as a whole. She was more worried about her people here.

                “Plans for the city will be executed sooner than we anticipated.”

                The ravennette faunus would’ve choked had she been drinking. “Excuse me?” They weren’t ready to operate in the city as planned.

                “We understand the many concerns this may bring you, but unfortunately Lady Fall and her _people_ are going to begin, with or without us. We trust you’ll find ways for us to execute with this shortened time frame.”  Fennec was quick to come to his brother’s aid.

                Lady Fall’s decision to accelerate the time tables was bad news for the Fang though. Blake knew whatever happened must’ve been related to her. She knew forcing the Fang into action would mean either more casualties or less benefits in the end. Both put her at a position of power. Blake refused to let her reign over them like that. The witch wasn’t even of faunus or beast. A pure human who lusted for more power than she deserved. Venom for the sorceress aside, Blake had other concerns.

                “Mercury is inducting a new member, and he’s not sure when she’ll accept her new blood.” The two fox faunus gave her a concerned look. “She _will_ accept it. It’s just a matter of time.”

                “That we do not have now,” one said.

                “Exactly. Without the pack Black, what we can do in the city is limited to subterfuge and espionage. We may be able to pull an assassination or two.”

                “Which is exactly why you’re going to ensure this new blood comes over to our side as quick as possible,” the other fox twin said. His tone told her there was no other option. While she held no fear for the Albain twins, she held much respect and a healthy amount of fear for who they spoke for.

                “I understand.”

                “Worry not, sister. Adam has promised to match whatever Lady Fall pulls into the city with his own forces. He’ll show personally if he has too. To ensure our results equal, if not exceed her own.” Their words were equally part reassuring and terrifying, not that Blake would let the latter show. More packs coming to operate in the city meant less work for her and her own. Adam showing up meant things were going to be very bad for everyone involved. _Especially if it’s due to failure on our own part._

                There was little left to be said, and after exchanging farewells and little other information the messengers left, promising to be in contact soon with more specific time frames. Blake found herself alone with her thoughts. Earlier it had been a relaxing situation, one where she could think of ways to help her new friend, Yang. Now, it was the same, but with the added stress that failure would only double down on her. Every moment spent pulling Yang into their fold was a moment lost gaining ground in the city.

                She only hoped Mercury would have more luck than they expected. At least quicker than they did. He wanted her in his circle, Blake could tell very easily with the way he snuck critical -and sometimes admiring- gazes at her. Blake felt the same. She bit her lip. She’s have to join. There was no other way right now.

 

/-/ Jaune Arc of Gemini /-/

 

                _We’re being watched._ Jaune knew it. He could almost feel it. Like a sixth sense. With Ruby, his perception always felt dulled. She could pick up on noises and spot things of interest at levels and distances the mock-knight thought impossible. Yet she did it. With the woman out of action, and currently over her shoulders, he felt like he was the one picking up things that normally wouldn’t be found. Of course, he also accepted that maybe it was because Ruby wasn’t awake to point them out before he could.

                The occasional gaze to Sun during his lapses in conversation with Weiss confirmed his fears. The man had a way of showing it with his eyes when he picked something up. In all honesty, in the silent forest of Schwarzwald, it seemed impossible not to hear every drop of sweat. Then again, the forest had an unusually dulling effect to it. It was like the silence was louder and more overwhelming then the most terrified of death screams. It was simply unnerving to no end. They pushed on. Ruby was out and showed no sign of waking, except for the occasional mumbling in her sleep.

                “ _Ruby Rose-Branwen, master hunter. Vampires… watching… tree.”_

                She managed to get out her name, then it was a random mix of words. Sometimes she briefly explained a patch of woods. Other times a stream. Most of the time, it was just names. The occasional season was mentioned. Jaune released summer was upon them, but failed to see the reason it needed mentioning. Then again, everything aside from her name was meaningless at this point.

                “We’ll break here for a short while, then we need to push on. We need to break out of this wood before sun down.” Jaune didn’t know all of what called this place home, but he did not want to meet it. Not without their most experience warrior out. Defending her from whatever monstrosity, be it beast or man, and fighting to keep themselves alive was not a promising prospect.

                “We’ve been moving for hours,” Weiss said. The heiress dropped the extra gear she had been carrying to the ground. Most of Ruby’s weapons and hidden plating had been separated into two bags and divided between the sorceress and Sun. Jaune carried the hunter herself of course, who he now had set down against a large boulder. He let out an agitated sigh when he realized they were low on water.

                “And we’ll keep moving until we get out of this place.”

                “We don’t seem to be making much progress.”

                “That’s because this place is massive, and not very well mapped,” Jaune snapped back.

                “We need to-”

                “We need to stop talking and focus on the task at hand,” Jaune yelled, spinning to face the girl. “We will rest for days for all I care once we get out of here, but not sooner.” He locked eyes with the heiress for the first time all day. She quickly wilted away under his outburst of anger. “Things that have no business in this world call this place home. We will _not_ be here come nightfall.”

                Weiss said nothing further. She simply nodded, refusing to now look up from the ground.

                “How do you know about them?” someone asked him.

                Jaune almost snapped back, but caught his tongue. He turned his gaze to Sun. “When I first left home, I came across them. A wolf as black as night. It stood tall on its hind legs, taller than me, by half my height at least.” He knelt by Ruby, checking the young woman for her pulse. He panicked when he couldn’t find it. This was quickly alleviated when he saw her chest rising with breath. _She’s fine, she’s fine. I’m just nervous and pushing it onto her. There’s nothing wrong with her._ He couldn’t help but feel worried for his first friend outside of Gemini.

                Sun sat down near him, sitting cross legged. “I saw them for the first time late this past winter. Some four months ago.” He looked at the young hunter as well. “While I was making a run between the Dire Hearts base and Midwatch.” He shook subtly. “It was frightening to say the least.”

                Jaune’s thoughts turned to his trip with Master Ozpin. It had been quite the learning experience. It was also a good confidence boost for himself. Showing that his father’s previous attempts at tutoring him hadn’t failed as much as they both thought. Weiss’s voice pulled him back out of those memories though.

                “Where were you after that?” Weiss asked Sun. The heiress’s ice blue eyes were hard. She was staring past them, at their unconscious friend.

                “Pardon?” Sun said. He seemed suddenly nervous.

                “Early spring. Where were you then?” the sorceress’s tone changed from feigned interest to clear accusation. She knew the answer before she asked the question.

                “Beacon.”

                Jaune stood back up, looking between the two. “You weren’t at Beacon. I was there then.”

                “Outside of it. To the west,” the monkey-faunus clarified.

                “Was it worth every mark?” The heiress was biting her lip now. Jaune could see the anger pooling in her eyes. She was burying it behind those hardened chips of ice. “Was it worth the weight of the gold?” She said with venom.

                Sun didn’t reply at first. For a moment, Jaune didn’t think he would. He was going to ask what she was talking about but Sun beat him to it. “That’s what my friend told me.” Weiss said nothing. “That’s what she said every day afterwards.”

                “Did you think it was though?” Weiss asked sternly. She wanted an answer.

                “No.” his blond companion was gripping his shins with enough force to turn his fingers white. “She did though. I believed it too. Until I saw where they took you, and who they let see you. She did though.”

                “I’d like to speak with this _friend_ of yours.”

                “No,” Sun said, the passion in his voice taking over their conversation now. “No, absolutely not.”

                “Why not?” Weiss attempted to bite back.

                “You want to talk to a faunus who knows exactly who you are?” He tried to bite back on a shallow laugh. “One who wanted to see you killed rather than captured? You’re a bloody Atlesian noble for Julia’s sake! Do you know what she would do to you?”

                “I am more than capable of taking on some street-”

                “Yeah, maybe!” Sun interrupted. “But not her and the other dozen trained killers she’s with. All of whom want your blood. Cut your losses Weiss. Abandon that path now.”

                Nothing else was said. Jaune stood in the middle of it all. He wasn’t entirely sure on what just transpired, but he could fit enough of the pieces together. He wished Ruby were awake. She’d have something to say. Something to help all of them maybe. He didn’t rightly know.

                “We’re going to have a long talk when we get out of here,” Weiss said to Sun. Her voice had become suddenly softer. The passion, the anger, having left.

                “That’d be for the best,” the blond faunus nodded his agreement.

                Jaune began to redo his bag and pick Ruby up, making sure the small woman was resting comfortably as she could across his shoulders. “Let’s get moving.”

                The low growling in the distance did little to ease Jaune’s growing paranoia.

 

/-/ Mercury Black of Midwatch /-/

 

                It was amusing. _Okay, it’s more than amusing, it’s fully entertaining._ Mercury never thought of himself as someone hard to please. He set high standards for his pack. A lesson he took from his father. After all, in the world of the unseen and the hidden blades, not trying to be better than the next guy with a dagger or teeth was an accepted death sentence.

                Training for his pack was then set high. He had no interest in seeing them die. This wasn’t to please himself however. Oh no, seeing them happy was what pleased him. The new blood... now seeing her struggle. That was something else that pleased him. He chuckled quite audibly as he watched Ashe’s lithe form dance around the brawler. The blonde yelled profanities at the nimble woman. The auburn-haired girl remained professional on the other hand. She giggled at the blonde’s blundering every now and again of course. The elder wolf enjoyed toying with her prey. A very cat like trait she had brought with her when she inherited the blood.

                “Keep screaming, Yang, you’ll hit her yet. I know it,” Mercury yelled to her from his spot on the side. The other three members of his pack had been shifting out with Ashe. While she would’ve gladly worn the blonde down by herself, Mercury wanted them all fresh and ready, in case something not-so-friendly wandered upon them. It’d be easy to protect one dead weight rather than two. “Ashe time to swap,” he added to the auburn one.

                She nodded, snapping straight to give him a feline grin before taking measured steps to the side. Nelka took her place without giving Yang a moment to catch her breath. A series of kicks were lazily blocked by the brawler who was clearing losing steam. They have had her at this for hours now. The light was fast fading.

                “Are we going to make it in time?” Yolt asked. He had approached silently from behind. Merc glanced over and saw the man had his arms crossed, casting an unsure look towards the fight.

                Mercury smiled. “Of course.” He had confidence in the blonde. Not to mention the pink-haired woman now beating the remnants of her energy away. “You know how it works.”

                Yolt scoffed. He was clearly unimpressed. “It didn’t work on Nelka or Deric.”

                “Deric pulled through on the second attempt,” Mercury argued. He had taken longer to be broken down. _But he is a bloody wall of meat._ The man weighed two-hundred-fifty pounds dry and never seemed to run out of energy. Or sleep.

                “Nelka didn’t take to moon like the rest of us.”

                “It’s almost a new moon.”

                “The worse for turning.”

                “The best for turning willingly,” Mercury corrected. There was an important distinction between the two. The less prevalent the moon was, the easier it was for a young wolf to retain control.

                “She hasn’t even turned since her first time.”

                Mercury had to concede that point to the other man. The more often a young wolf turned, the more control they gain. Turning without proper control usually meant bodies being torn apart or villages being razed… and of course the wolf may die in attempting the prior. “She’s strong.” He hoped her mental fortitude was just as strong as her physical strength. Or her beauty.

                The hour rolled on. The sun was nearly set now, Deric has rotated out with Nelka. It was time. “All in, Deric,” Mercury said. “No backing down,” he pointed at Yang. “And don’t let her either.” The large man nodded his agreement.

                “I’ve been at this all day, big guy. Don’t think I’m going to stop now. Training like this, it’s nothing compared to working a forge,” Yang said. When she spoke, it was between deep breaths. Her voice was airy and strained. Mercury couldn’t help smirking at her. She had an amusing mouth on her. “When I’m done with you, I’m going to kick silver-feet’s ass too. He’s pissed me off.”

                Deric didn’t say a word. He swung at her. While the blonde could bad mouth and spew word vomit, it was all empty, as empty as she was feeling just then. She mad to dodge the large fist coming at her, but failed to see the second. The follow through nocked her off her feet. Jumping back up she met another blow. This one she failed to evade as well.

                Deric ceased his assault when she staggered to her feet this time. She swayed back and forth, her lilac eyes were hazy, unfocused. “I think she’s concussed.” Everyone ignored Yolt. They were focused on the blonde swaying in place.

                Yang’s blonde hair flashed in the light of the torches they had begun to light. The three small sources of flickering flames cast a red sheen onto the brawler’s golden hair. Mercury swore it flashed gold for a moment. He wrote it off as a trick of the light. The flickering flames licking her golden main.

                Then she roared. A battle cry. One of pain and anger. She hunched over, clawing her own sides, before her back arched the opposite way, the woman screaming up at the darkened moon in the sky. Her skin darkened first. Thick fur growing instantly where it wasn’t before as her muscles reorganized and contorted. She writhed in place, screaming and barking in pain. It was no doubt agonizing. One’s body being contorted in such ways.

                After half a minute of brutal transformation, organs rearranging, bones contorting. Every second of it was felt. The one turning took in every second of pain. It was glorious.

                The clearing they were in fell silent. The pale blonde before them had been replaced. Now a tall beast stood, sniffing the air curiously. A tall, utterly blonde beast. Mercury couldn’t help it, he laughed. It was a hearty barking laugh, one that filled the otherwise still air. He stopped as soon as the blonde beast snapped its gaze in their direction.

                No one said a word. Mercury replaced his laughter with a mirth filled smirk. He barely surprised the giggling that wanted to escape. _She’s blonde. Even as a wolf! She’s so brightly blonde! Like bars of gold._ It was adorable. Her eyes locked with his. She sniffed him for a distance, standing just a few feet away now. Her eyes with blood red though. The normally soft lilac replaced with a glowing red, full of passion.

                “Who’s a good puppy?” Mercury asked. His shit eating grin plastered on. He couldn’t resist. On one hand, he was incredibly proud. On the other, her blonde coat was simply adorable.

                His contemplation was cut off. The freshly turned wolf’s eyes sharpened, her gaze turning what Mercury could only coin as feral. The blonde beast swept a claw down from above, effectively pinning the grey-haired man. He braced himself for the second swipe, preparing to kick the wolf’s shins out. Her next move surprised him however, as the large beast turned and fell on top of him.

                He was speechless.

                Ashe raised a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. Deric gave a soft smile. Yolt and Nelka laughed uncontrollably.

                She was sitting on him.

                “Can you move? He coughed from underneath her. When she refused to budge her growled. “I like you ass much better when you’re a human. It’s firm then. This is just hairy,” he said scrunching his face and pinching her behind. The blonde atop him simple let out a sigh and stretched without standing. _At least she’s in control,_ Mercury thought. That was a huge step on her journey. It didn’t mean wouldn’t every turn without control, but it did increase her chances of success.

                Then there was the howling. The only problem was, as he looked around the clearing to his packmates, he realized something. _It’s none of us._

                Before he could react, Yang, in full wolf mode, bolted off him and into the woods. She went straight towards the distant howling.

                “Quick, after her!” He yelled to the others. They all began to turn, sprinting after her as they transformed into their own wolf forms. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ She wasn’t in as much control as he had thought it appeared. _She better be fucking with me right now._ The could end poorly.

 

/-/ Ruby Rose of Patch /-/

 

                “I can’t pick up her heart beat.” That voice, it was like a concerned brother… only Ruby didn’t think she had a brother. Yang could smith like her dad… sort of… but she was no man… who was Yang?

                “She’s breathing still, look,” a feminine voice pointed out. This one sounded stern, like she was angry… but concerned. Ruby couldn’t place it. She just thought of snow.

                Snow… like ash… filled the sky of her mind. She felt her clouded mind spiral down. It was like rolling down a hill as a child. Laughing and losing sight of what was happening outside of the moment. Except she felt her focus wane along with her consciousness.

                Maybe she’d try opening her eyes next time…

                _The air was cold. Everything was cold. It was like winter had just set in. Soon enough a fresh snowing would blanket the land in a crystalline blanket. The fields that brought the bounty of the harvest would become endless tracks of white._

_“Ruby, what are you doing up?” A soft, motherly voice called to her from the doorway._

_Ruby blinked. Her hands grasped the wool blanket that had been covering her. “Mom?” She asked in confusion._

_“It’s time, honey,” the woman said to the young girl. “You need your rest. The night’s almost here.” She looked out the window of Ruby’s room. It had been covered by a thick fabric that blocked all light. It was pitch black out. Not a torch lit to light the night. “Oh, my little one. I guess the night’s come quicker than I thought.” She smiled down at Ruby. Ruby smiled back, familiar silver orbs met a smaller set of silver. The larger ones looked full of so much love. Raw motherly care._

_The mother sat down next to Ruby on her bed. “I bet you’re excited little one. You’re moments away from being of age.”_

_Ruby had no idea what she was talking about, but she nodded anyway. “Yes, mama,” she said. Her voice sounded so small, so unfamiliar. “How’s it feel?” She didn’t know where the question came from. She hadn’t thought of it._

_Her mother smiled down at her, but came down and kissed her on the forehead after a short moment. “Cold,” she whispered. “But so, warm. It’s different, honey. But you, my little rose, already know a lot about that.” She ruffled Ruby’s scarlet locks. She didn’t know what she meant, but she knew her mother was right. “It’s full of so much. What you’ll lose is nothing compared to what you’ll experience.”_

_The young girl felt a sudden wave of fear roll through her. “What if I don’t like it?”_

_Her mother gave her a small, sad smile. “You were born with it, my little rose.” She placed a hand on her shoulder, moving some of her daughter’s scarlet locks with her other hand. “You’ll only feel more… complete. I promise.”_

_“Okay, mama.” She smiled, squeezing her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around her mother._

_Ruby felt her mother adjust, but she didn’t release their hug. Instead she felt her mother nuzzle her neck. She kissed her cheek one more time, whispering to her daughter that she’d always love her. Ruby whispered it back. “I love you too, m-” a sudden pinch made her stop as she winced. It was like twin daggers pricking her neck._

                Ruby felt the heat that had rolled over her hours before hand wash away. Her eye lids flittered open in time to see the sun set beyond the horizon. A familiar sensation gripped her neck. Imaginary twin daggers pierced her. She gasped sharply. She had been so engrossed in her dream it had taken her by surprise.

                “She’s awake,” an excited voice called from nearby. _Sun._ Ruby looked over to see the monkey man jump to his feet.

                “What’s that?” Another called back. _Jaune._ She turned again to find him. Her silver orbs searching for the blond knight. Instead they found chips of icy blue. _Wiess,_ she reminded herself. Her mind felt so hazy.

                The white-haired sorceress stared at her with wide eyes. “Weiss?” the dazed hunter asked. She tried to stand but felt to fatigued. Instead she turned her body to better see the magic user. Those chips of ice bore into her. Ruby winced from the gaze. It looked like Weiss was staring at a monster. Ruby recognized that look, she’d seen it dozens of times on the victims she saved during her apprenticeship.

                “Red,” the heiress finally whispered.

                “What?” Ruby asked, confused.

                “Red eyes,” Weiss said again. Ruby heard it that time. The other two appeared not to have.

                “What was that, Weiss?” Jaune said as he kneeled next to Ruby. The hunter scrambled for something reflective. She unsheathed the mock-knight’s sword, much to his protest. She stared into her blurred reflection. Blinking twice, she swore she saw a flash of red before it turned back into more silver. “Ruby what are you doing?”

                “Look at her eyes,” Weiss said more vocally, pointing at the hunter.

                Jaune scowled at the heiress before turning to Ruby. “Silver and shiny as ever, Lady Schnee.” He rolled his eyes. “Are you feeling alright, Ruby?”

                Ruby wasn’t so sure. She shook her head lightly, trying to stir her memory. The dream she had been having was so vivid, but it felt as hazed as her memory of the earlier that day. By the sun, or lack thereof, she’d been out since that morning, when she… well she guessed she blacked out. “I don’t know. I feel… weird.”

                “Well, I’m glad to have you back among the land of the living.” The knight gave her an assuring smile. “Rest up, don’t worry about anything for now. We cleared the Black Forest an hour ago. I think. I haven’t been keeping track of time so well. Not my biggest priority,” he said with a shrug.

                “Thanks. I… where’s my stuff?” the hunter’s silver eyes narrowed. “Who touched my babies?” She said, mildly panicking.

                Sun quickly handed her the two packs they filled along with a folded Crescent Rose. “Don’t worry. We just split up the load. Didn’t want Jaune carrying you _and_ all your stuff by himself. He would’ve too,” Sun said, raising his brows to emphasize his points.

                Ruby felt touched. It made her flutter a little to know the lengths her friend would go for her. “Thank you, Jaune.” She looked to Sun and Weiss as well. “And you two.” Sun smiled, but Weiss still glared cautiously. For once, Ruby didn’t blame the other woman. She was just as confused as her. She swore she saw it too. Red in place of silver. She looked around counting her weapons and plates. “Where’s my short sword?”

                “Hmm?” Jaune said, he was about to return to preparing dinner.

                “My mother’s sword!”

                “Oh!” Jaune exclaimed. “Here.” He unclipped a short sheath on his belt. It had been on the opposite side of his own sheath. “I’m not used to carrying it, so I forgot.” He pulled the blade out to show her it was still immaculate.

                “I’m just glad you didn’t stuff her in a pack with my plates. Thank you again.”

                “No problem, malady,” Jaune said in mock chivalry.

                Ruby held her hands out to take the blade. The blond passed her the blade with two hands, it and the sheath lain from left to right. When Ruby went to grab the blade, she recoiled. She felt her mind scream like a banshee.

                “Ruby, are you okay?” Jaune panicked.

                “I’m fine,” Ruby lied unconvincingly. “I just nicked myself on the edge,” she said. _That sounds more convincing._

                Jaune accepted the lie with an uneasy smile. “Careful now.” He returned to the fire he was cooking at after looking over again to ensure she was fine.

                Ruby put up a fake smile until she was sure he wouldn’t look back. Sun had returned to rebandaging himself. He looked to still be bleeding on and off, albeit much less than that morning. Weiss had taken her glare from Ruby and was resting on one of their rolls. It was good to see her not complaining about sharing at least. The hunter returned her attention to herself and her mother’s blade. The weapon lay unsheathed on her lap now. She uncurled her hand, the one she had hurt. A thin burn line appeared where she the blade had contacted her skin. She bit her lip, unsure. She knew what she was looking at, but she didn’t want to say it.


	13. Within II

Project 3:  
Tale of Two Hunters  
Within II

/-/ Yang Xiao Long of Patch /-/

Her heart pounded in her chest as she propelled herself through the pitch-black woods. At first the thrill had come from toying with her new friend. Watching the surprise form in his eyes when she had approached him and then unceremoniously embarrassed him. It was simply humorous and enjoyable. After being put to the test in unarmed combat with four other people all afternoon it had been a much-needed reprisal. The grey-haired man hadn’t seen it coming. He had most likely expected either curious compliance or for her to misplace her mind in a feral fury. Yang gave a toothy smile to no one in particular. Her tongue wiped across her sharp canines, savoring her delight in a physical manor.  
Then something it her. The howling had occurred. She wasn’t sure what went through her brain at that exact moment, but it had ended with her taking off into the forest. It was like someone was calling out to her soul itself. It felt off though. Like it reeked of the need to murder. The undertone to the howling had promised violence. Yang liked violence. She was a violent person. Violence meant fighting, and a good fight meant a healthy reward. Rewards meant food or shelter, and the that meant living another day. It was a sporadic cycle that she craved. More so with her new-found strength.  
She pumped her hind legs with such force it moved large rocks and she ripped through the dead vegetation of the black forest. Her for arms hit the ground only to help guide her and keep herself balanced. Yang had no idea how she did it, or how it came so naturally. It just felt right. Every step was somehow measured in a way to maximize her movement. The powerful muscles in her legs coiled to the max before shooting out like compressed dust, pushing her newly elongated limbs to send her forward at speeds she was vastly unfamiliar with. The only comparison she could think of was when her younger cousin was telling her how some vampires had unnatural speed. The conversation was blurry however, as, as soon as her scarlette-cousin began comparing it to werewolves -much like how she was now- her father shut the conversation down. Moving them on to something else. She couldn’t fathom why. He never stopped her cousin’s fascination with vampire’s, but as soon as wolves were brought up, he shut down. Yang unwittingly let out a guttural growl, a low rumbling sound, from deep within her throat.  
The blonde-wolf had no time to think on the past. Her mind seemed to fog over into a haze of emotion when she was like this. She knew what she was doing this time though, apart from her knee-jerking decision making it seemed. Another howl and she perked her head up, ears at alert as she ran. Adjusting her course ever so slightly. She was close. To what, she wasn’t sure, but she wanted to find out so very much. Something inside her was curious and she’d be damned if she denied herself what she apparently wanted.  
Then a thought hit her like a crossbow bolt. Strawberries.  
Three hundred pounds of muscle and fur stopped dead. Her clawed limbs tensed as she forced herself to a stop, skidding along the dry dirt. The blonde-wolf took in a quick sniff, tasting the air as it was. She furrowed her brow in confusion, letting out a quiet howl. She took another whiff of the aroma that had caught her attention. It wasn’t strawberries. Roses, she thought. She took another whiff, deeper this time. Roses, and blood.  
A million thoughts ran through her muddled mind. None managed to break the haze in time however. A loud howling came from nearby. It was close, and whoever was making the noise held it for a long minute. The blonde-beast began her way towards the sound again, this time at a trot. She was close to it, and didn’t want to be taken by surprise. It couldn’t have been Mercury, her pack mate was to the east, well behind her. Her hazy mind doubted the other wolf’s ability to overtake her distance. She was running recklessly, but nearly straight to the west.  
Another howl, this one shorter. It was quickly followed by more. At least another three or four. Yang’s steps slowed to a crawl. Each one was measured now. It wasn’t that she had complete control of her mind and body, but more that her instincts were driving her well. Years of training in hand to hand combat and putting her fists behind her words had ingrained a sense of caution when fighting multiple foes -or being unsure of who would join the barfight- that even her currently muddled mind couldn’t ignore.  
Unconsciously Yang scratched deep furrows into the trees she past. Her claw marks cut deep and easily. A smile came to her muzzle -a toothy grin at best- at the feeling of her claws cutting so cleanly. She briefly wandered how difficult it would be to cut through the steel plate of a knight or towns guard. Her struggling conscious -and moral- mind pushed that thought down as deep as it would go.  
Clearing the final line of trees, the blonde-wolf peered into the clearing beyond. While her wolf form did grant her mildly better night vision, the already dimmed moon being blocked by the many black trees did nothing to help her vision. She didn’t need it however. As the twin orbs of red light that glared at her did more than enough to give away what she was looking at.  
Yang had never seen anything like it before. It was enough to jar her mind into regaining control, if only momentarily. Before her, stood a massive wolf, much like herself, only bigger. It easily stood with an extra half of her own height. I’s fur was a black as oil, matching the night and forest around them. It was only the bone white carapaces that beast was covered with that gave away its outline to the brawler. This plating seemed to cover much of its head and upper arms and legs, with a good covering on its upper chest as well. Its claws with the same, though looked much like her own. Long, precise, and no doubt sharp.  
While Yang found herself frozen -in both curiosity and mild terror- the beast itself moved. It creeped towards Yang at a measured pace. Those burning red orbs seemed to look straight into her. They locked with her own, gaging what it saw. A cold sensation washed over her the longer they locked eyes. The beast even growled lightly, but it didn’t attack, nor did it begin to circle. It seemed just as curious as herself. It was like it recognized her as one of its own. In the back of her own mind, Yang very much doubted this things humanity. It looked like a creature from hell itself. Everything it was, everything she felt staring down with it, was exactly like the stories her and cousin’s mothers used to tell. It was dangerous. It would kill her. She felt fear.  
As she came to that realization, the beast seemed to come to one of its own. For it stood tall and let its arms out wide, releasing a howl so mighty, so loud, so piercing, Yang was forced to cover her own ears, in fear her sensitive hearing may cause them to bleed or jar her thoughts. The responding howls the beast received worried her much more than the initial one. Following six or seven of them, an equal number of wolves entered the clearing from the opposite side of the woods she stood. They all were much like the one she was opposed to, except smaller, at her own height and with less armor to their carapace.  
The blonde wolf bit back on her fear and entered a fighting stance. She snarled at what she assumed was the alpha. At the very least, she was about to be entered into her own element. A terribly miss-matched brawl. She knew the adrenaline of the fight would release her of the little control she possessed over herself at the moment, but that was just fine with her. Hopefully she’d be too exhausted to rampage any longer after this fight. If I win, she reminded herself. Her smile had long since wiped itself off her muzzle, now replaced with a grim since of dread. “I’m going to tear you to pieces first,” she howled as she thought, letting out a long bellow.  
The blonde brawler coiled herself low before leaping forward, one clawed arm at the ready. Her opponents all did the same.

/-/ Mercury Black of Midwatch /-/

Shit. Shit. Shit.  
Mercury was pissed. No that was right. He was furious. Simple anger didn’t quite cover it though. He didn’t think he was scared, that was for sure. His fledging of a wolf wouldn’t get herself hurt, he was sure of that. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t get in trouble though. They came out into Schwarzwald to do this for a reason after all. They were miles upon miles away from any center of civilization. East Gate was far enough to the south and they knew the land, so catching her would’ve been easy enough. Every other direction held either barren waste or more trees. Every other direction also meant delving further into the magic cursed land that was Schwarzwald. She, of course, picked every other direction. Specifically, west.  
While the elder wolf doubted the blonde woman would make it far enough to the open plains beyond the black forest, he had little doubt she wouldn’t run into trouble beforehand. East meant two things, those strange summoning pools for the black beasts the forest truly got its name from, or worse, she’d run into Torchwick’s little band of ruffians. Both were bad. While the black beasts didn’t attack he and his pack on sight, that was because they were familiar with the creatures. Yang was not. A sane person’s first thought, whether a fledgling wolf or not, was to fear the black beasts. It was something about their nature, their empty red-eyed gaze that instilled fear.  
He hurried his pace, straining his already burning muscles as much as he could, and then some. In no way did Mercury want to lose a new fledgling -one he like, one the others liked- to an unnamed, unfeeling beast of this cursed place. He barked out to his left then his right. “Follow his scent,” he barked to Nelka and Aske, the faster of them all. “Follow the howling,” he barked to Yolt and Deric. They were slower, but the noise was easier to follow. Scents took time to get used to, and tended to drift in the slightest change of air pressure. The howling however, it may bounce in the woods, but their superior hearing could easily zone in on the source, if not precise direction.  
Mercury took chase with Yolt and Deric as soon as they heard another howl. This one was longer than the first few had been. It was piercing as well. The pack-leader recognized it all too well. It belonged to the black beasts. Damn it, he growled. If either of his companions sensed his distress, they wisely didn’t say a word.  
Though the moments were short, they felt like hours to his racing mind. He knew it had been just a few short minutes, but hearing the next howl was some sort of misguided relief. It was long, drawn out, and powerful. It was a call for battle. One he found many wolves to do just before dueling with another wolf, or setting a raid in motion. A battle cry of sorts. It was close though. Very close.  
Mercury let out a short bark, ordering his companions to slow and follow his lead. They did without question. He stopped short when he heard the next howl. It was similar to the first, but was distinctly feminine in nature. It was rough, for a wolfs cry, but they all easily detected the passion in it. It had to be Yang. Mercury moved forward, pausing only long enough for his exhausted libs to gather the needed strength for what was about to come. They’d either be helping Yang fight, or restraining her.  
Ever nearing the site of the battle, Mercury noticed deep gouging in the trees they passed. Claws like sharpened steel had passed here. A smile overcame him. They had to be hers.  
Mercury, Yolt, and Deric exited the tree line. The pack leader heard the sharp breath one of his companions drew. Panting and heaving, over top of what looked like an alpha of the black beasts, stood a blonde wolf, with one leg posed triumphantly over top. Circling around her were eight others. The black beasts eyed her with morbid hatred. They paid no head towards the three who just entered the clearing. To his far left, two familiar looking wolves appeared. Nelka and Ashe. They shared a look and seemed ready to dash forward but for a short bark from Mercury stopping them.  
All his pack mates looked to him with questioning gazes, but he paid them no mind. His attention was on the blonde wolf in the center, and what she would do next. He didn’t want anyone interfering, not now. Not when she took down an alpha of these creatures, one on one. He wanted to see where this blonde brawler would take herself.

/-/ Yang Xiao Long of Patch /-/

Blood poured down onto Yang from her much larger foe. The alpha hadn’t expected Yang’s attacks to be so ferocious it seemed. She had him on the back foot the entire battle. Her mind had absently noted the other wolves circling her. Since they didn’t seem to attack, she had no interest in them. Not in this moment at least. Their time would come. With the alpha of the wolven beast’s dead, the last traces of life leaving its body aside its life fluid. The thick dark liquid drenched the front of her, pouring from the beast to her jaw, down her chest.  
The corpse dropped silently, barely making a noise when it slumped to the ground. Yang took position over it, placing one foot firmly on its back. She felt the presence of more wolves join the clearing, though not the circle. She let out a cry for battle. Howling deeply yet briefly. The smile that came to her muzzle was absolutely feral. She had little fear when it came to combat, and she was sure she’d be fighting her way out tonight. She gazed up at the moon, drinking it its waning light, a single thought flowed through her muddled mind before she began her rampage. It’s truly a shame your beauty isn’t shining upon my triumph. An arrogant thought her subconscious knew she’d regret come morning.  
She lept forward in a furry of claws and blood. The first wolf she struck didn’t expect her assault and met its end by her claws ripping through its throat. The beast pawed its own throat in a futile attempt to stop its life fluid from springing forth. When this failed it weakly swiped at its aggressor until ceasing movement all together. After her first strike, Yang was quick to spin around and catch the beast who had been circling behind the first. She cut through its arm, easily avoiding its few plates of bone armor. Her second strike took its head clean off. Its body let out a few spasms as it fell, but was still by the time it hit the ground.  
The rest of the pack of black creatures rushed at her. They wasted no time in closing the distance and made no effort to attack in any order. They simply swarmed her. The intent in their burning red eyes was simple, kill. Yang’s was similar. She dodged as many blows as she could, staying away from the edges of the clearing and the unknown beasts watching from the sides. She didn’t want to drag these ones into the fight as well. If they wanted to wait their turn, so be it. Their strikes were many and her fatigue was growing. Soon she began trading hits just to strike down their numbers.  
She took a claw to her right arm only to dismember her accoster and end the beast with a deep set of gashes across its chest, ripping through any ribs and organs in her way. A bite to the shoulder and she ripped a fourth’s head off. It continued this way down to the final three. Having taken as many wounds as she had foes. It was painful, brutal, and terribly inefficient, yet she was still breathing. In her book, that meant victory. At least it would, after three more wolves were dead.  
Her mind flashed with anger. Memories of the lives lost in the Brook hold. Where she had killed all of those people. It wasn’t her fault. No, she was scared of causing that to happen, yes, of being a tool for the murder of innocents. It wasn’t her fault though, so she thought. It was beasts like these. Creatures that stalked the night and turned innocents like herself. A ball of fire seemed to light at her very core, filling her with raw energy. If not actual energy, it was the motivation to push past her pain, fueled by the anger she was feeding herself. I’ll kill you. “I’ll kill your pups. Your mates. Your lives. Everything about you!” She howled wildly as she pushed her final attack.  
Leaping forth she came down on the first wolf, clawing both its arms off before cutting deep gouges into its head, ending its life. She turned on the second, grabbing its arm as it attacked to pull the beast closer, she ripped its throat out, savoring the feeling of the blood that gushed out. Her final opponent payed no heed to the death of its friends, assaulting her from behind, it jumped on her back, sinking its teeth into her shoulder, close to her neck. Yang howled in anger but twisted around, wrestling with the lesser wolf who was her physical equal. Finally she ended up on top, in a dominating position. Her eyes burned with fury, glowing a red that matched the dark blood of her foes. Her claws struck across the wolf’s chest. Once, then twice, then again, and again, and again. She struck without ceasing.  
Finally her anger died, and her exhaustion won the war for her body. She slumped down slightly. A soft hand -no, a paw- touching her shoulder snapped her back into action, if only briefly. A second one forced her to stay down. Upon turning her head to see a set of familiar grey eyes, that seemed so like and unlike her friend Mercury’s, she settled herself. It was over. It was over, she told herself repeatedly.  
‘You did well,’ her friend barked to her. She nodded absently. Her muddled mind managed to achieve some clarity now that her body was exhausted. “Rest, and we’ll return in the morning. We have much to talk about.” He continued. “You’re a real wolf now.”  
Yang felt an odd sense of calm wash over her at that. Something inside her told her that was wrong, she wasn’t a wolf. She felt like that side was wrong when she looked around in the dark clearing, covered in the blood of her foes. Thoughts of roses filled her mind for some reason. She couldn’t quite place it. It was like the blood. Rather the blood was like the roses. She decided to think on it when she could… well… think.

/-/ Weiss Schnee of Weissenberg /-/

The next day of travel began in silence. It persisted this way with no attempts to remedy the situation. Weiss didn’t mind however, at least not at first. Setting off she was simply relieved. Carrying Ruby’s gear had been tedious. She had no idea how the small girl could do it every day. The scarlette was the same size as her, maybe a little taller if Weiss took her boots off. She appeared to be built light, with a similar frame. Her gear weighed as much as Weiss however. Okay, maybe only half as much as myself, Weiss corrected her thoughts. She wasn’t sure thought. She had a pack full of supplies and gear, and them more weapons then four men would carry normally. In addition to all that, she had plates of steel she wore hidden under her combat skirt! It baffled the heiress to no end.  
This small hunter had no business with that much weight on her shoulders. Weiss didn’t care if she was apparently a master hunter. That only stirred her mind to ask her of her name. Before she passed out she had slipped and mentioned something about Branwen. Weiss was certain she had introduced herself as Rose however. The white-haired woman sighed. One of many issues, big and small, she felt she’d need to find an answer too. First was Ruby’s combat load. She found herself examining the woman’s form, trying to find an answer herself before she’d be forced to ask.  
Her lower ankles appeared well supported by a pair of thick black leather combat boots. Weiss noted the craftsmanship as being of an exceptionally high quality. Luckily for the heiress her legs were sparsely covered by a thin black material, providing no obstruction to her view of the slender legs they hid. She could make out the muscles coiling and uncoiling as she walked ahead of her. They weren’t thick like someone of a larger size, but they seemed rigid and well trained. As her eyes drifted further up, she deduced they were rather full as well for her body type, providing lush and long legs for her size.  
The sorceress gathered her class which had appeared to be fleeting as her eyes made their way towards the scarlette’s posterior, skipping of that area for now. Her cape was billowing sideways in the wind -which had begun as soon as they left the forest- or most likely it appeared caught between her left side and her holster. Said holster contained the frightening weapon Weiss had first seen her rescuer with. It was folded thrice over and placed in a set of leather straps that blended in with Ruby’s outfit, she also noted it seemed to be formed to work with her backpack, which Lord Arc was currently shouldering. He had insisted upon it, not taking no for an answer.  
Weiss rolled her eyes at the memory of that short conversation. Ruby had seemed quite irate about it, but as soon as the sun hit her, she seemed to wither and accept, pulling her hood up over her crimson tresses and covering her silver orbs as best she could. Weiss supposed the hunter was still over exhausted from lack of sleep and stress. The sorceress knew the other woman hadn’t slept last night, having caught those silver orbs drifting to her own form many times during her shift last night.  
Nonetheless, by the bulk of her favored weapon and the black plating she could see around her waist and back, Weiss could imagine the muscles that must’ve carried them. She licked her lips unconsciously, feeling the heat rising even though they were currently walking in the shade of cluster of oaks. They must’ve been worked so fine that carrying that much weight was an effortless endeavor for Ruby. Especially considering her own natural assets she carried, Wiess thought as her eyes drifted back down. She watched the muscle grouping between Ruby’s lower back and her thighs moves carefully with each step. It was like watching a professional athlete in slow motion. The runners of the festival events, except right in front of her.  
The heat from her face began to build in strength elsewhere, filling Weiss with a sensation she couldn’t quite place. It was like when she found magic for the first time. The mysterious flow of something she didn’t understand just yet.  
“Hey, are you feeling alright?” a concerned voice whispered to her. Weiss covered her mouth as she almost screamed in surprise. Her mind raced to catch up with her thoughts. She cast the offender an angry glare. “Sorry!” her monkey-tailed companion said, raising his hands in defense. “You’ve just been staring at Ruby’s butt for the past two hours.”  
“I have not!” Weiss squeaked indignantly. She glanced forward to catch a glimpse of the scarlette in question before she turned back forward, her cheeks had been red. The heiress groaned silently. She felt so embarrassed. This was just beyond her realm of comfort, and them four kingdoms over. She was already on rocky terrain with the hunter and the rest of the group. Now she was a pervert to boot.  
“I’m sorry again,” Sun said quietly. “I wanted to talk to you when we stopped though, if that’s alright.”  
Weiss was very suddenly reminded of her second issue. One that was arguably much more important to Weiss’s rational mind. She was traveling with a man who, while he had helped rescue her, been involved in the events leading to her capture and imprisonment. Not to mention the grueling boredom she had endured and the much more painful feeding. She held a hand to the side of her neck where that witch had fed from her. She shivered visibly. She never wanted to go through something like that again. The imprisonment she could take. Being used for someone’s sick pleasure like that, it sent chills down her spine just thinking about it. The feeling of paralysis had been the worst part for her. Not being able to fight back or conjure any defense was a helplessness she didn’t want repeated.  
Noon came sooner than expected. Weiss hadn’t realized how far they had travelled. She had been so caught up in her thoughts, her mind running wild between various problems. Between her issues with Ruby and Sun, she also had the sinking feeling of being watched. Every now and again she’d nervously look around, trying to catch glimpses of anything out of the ordinary. When they had left Schwarzwald the feeling had subsided, it picked up again the next morning however. She couldn’t shake the idea they were being watched.  
With no way to actively deal with that issue, Weiss circled their camp, subtly casting out snaring webs of her magic. Just to be safe, she told herself. A few simple snares would warn them if anything hostile got to close. Within twenty or so meters at least. She was trying to cast them as subtly as possible, so as to not arise suspicion from her companions. No need to worry them over my own paranoia, she thought. That makes sense. Maybe. She bit her lower lip nervously. She really wasn’t sure about much right then. Jaune seemed highly irate with her. Sun was currently scared of her. Ruby was probably angry or annoyed with her, after all the heiress called her out on having the eyes of a monster when she woke up last evening. Weiss didn’t even know what red eyes meant. Cinder had orange eyes after all.  
Weiss sighed, shaking her mind free of her worrisome thoughts. She looked back at their resting spot, Jaune had built a quick fire and was making something for them to eat it appeared. She had heard Ruby protesting the building of a fire during the day, but the hunter appeared to be fast asleep now, curling up in a sitting position against a large oak. The sorceress doubted her rescuer had slept more than an hour last night, so she was understanding and kept quiet when she came back over. This proved futile as silver eyes that glowed like molten quicksilver shot open, looking around in a panic when she came near. They closed just as quickly with their owner muttering something to Nivera under her breath.  
While she wanted to say something, Weiss was certain it’d be better to let the hunter sleep. She had detected a certain sluggishness to the other woman as she had been observing her earlier. Between bouts of analyzing her well-formed and efficient-for-movement-and-long-marches rear, she noticed the hunter had been shaking herself awake and yawning frequently.  
So she remained silent, taking a seat near Sun. She couldn’t fix her issues with Ruby or being watched just then, but she could still speak with Sun. He had been the most vocally friendly towards the heiress, and she felt like fixing her relationship with him would be a suburb idea. After all, they had reason to distrust each other, her maybe more than him. He tensed up as she sat by him. The heiress cast him a small but polite smile. “I think now would be a good time for us to talk,” Weiss said. She made sure to not sound hostile nor fearful, she didn’t want to unnerve the man more than he already was.  
“O-of course,” Sun said. He tried to compose himself, but he wasn’t sure at all how Weiss was going to direct this. She was angry yesterday, but had simmered down rapidly. “Again, I am truly sorry,”  
“Ah-ah-ah,” Weiss said, pulling a finger to his lips to hush him. “No,” her tone left no room for argument. “We do not know anything about each other. You have no reason to be sorry. Even if I have plenty of reason to be angry.” She leveled a stern glare at him. “And I am,” she sighed. “But I don’t feel good about it. You helped put me in there, but you also risked your life to get me out.” She looked across the fire to see Jaune watching them cautiously. He stirred whatever stew he was preparing slowly but didn’t say anything. His face was neutral, curious, but he seemed ready to uncoil and stop any fight from breaking out. Ruby on the other hand appeared to be resting. Except for the silver eyes that watched them. They were fully open, without a trace of exhaustion on her hooded features.  
“We’re in a weird place, aren’t we?” Sun asked. The thief had been staring at his feet, pushing bits of dirt and small rocks around. His tail was wrapped protectively around his waist.  
Weiss hummed in agreement. “I don’t want to hold anything against you. I left home to start a new life. This whole mess is because of who I am, who I was, before I left Atlas.” Sun listened silently, watching the heiress with a carefully measured expression of interest. “I am the next in line to the throne of Weissenberg. Home to the Schnee Dust mines, and every trader or company associated with the name. I imagine I was targeted because of that reason, and that reason alone. My powers were well hidden after all, with only my family knowing of them. I’m sure when Torchwick learned he had captured a sorceress, it was just icing on the cake. One that unfortunately attracted the attention on another.”  
Ruby remained expressionless, her cold silver eyes locked on the heiress. Jaune’s changed to that of concern however. “What do you mean? Who do you mean?”  
“A vampire, by the name of Lady Fall took interest in me while I was in captivity.” Weiss looked at the ground, she couldn’t stand Ruby’s gold gaze then. It seemed to be calculating many things, none of which the heiress felt were pleasant.  
“I never meant for you to-”  
Smack.  
Like lightning uncoiled, Weiss had struck Sun on the cheek. The man rolled over from the unexpected blow. “I believe we are quite even now,” the sorceress said, readjusting herself from hitting Sun. “A Schnee expects all debts to be paid in full, her own as well as that of others. I believe our stories add up well enough, and we can move on from this.” She truthfully felt that it was rather forgiving of her, but she owed her life to all three of the people who saved her. It had taken her a few days to realize that of course, having been in captivity for so long, her mind wasn’t prepared for the sudden release, nor anyone coming to rescue her. She looked up to see Jaune standing with his sword arm resting on the pommel of his blade, ready to unsheathe it. “Are you alright, Lord Arc?” She asked.  
Jaune huffed. “I guess I am. Sun?” He didn’t relax his tense posture.  
The monkey-faunus in question smiled brightly, one hand nursing his newly red cheek. “I feel great!” His tail unwrapped itself, moving freely behind him. “I mean that stung like fire dust! But I’m great.”  
Weiss smiled sincerely at the two blonds. She turned to Ruby and gave her a worried frown. The hunter nodded approvingly.  
“As long as we’re all on the same page, and can trust each other, we’ll all be fine,” Ruby said, speaking for the first time. “Weiss I’ll need to talk to you about your time with this Lady Fall.” Ruby frowned when Weiss grimaced. “I understand if you don’t want to trudge up those memories, but it’s for your health. I’d rather you not turn into a member of the sect I’m sworn to kill under my own watch,” Ruby followed up.  
While she worded it sternly with no room for discussion, Weiss felt at least a little touched. She didn’t want her to turn and die after all. She frowned again when she realized Ruby would probably be the one to kill her in that case. Well, it’s a little bit of progress, she thought as she huffed.

/-/ Ruby Rose of Patch /-/

Conflict was the definition of Ruby’s mind. It seemed that rescuing this princess had brought forth a multitude of issues and memories of things she didn’t know. Along with a sudden allergy to the sun and silver of course. She huffed angrily to herself, muttering a curse to Nivera, one of the thirteen Guardians of humanity. She swore her life could not get any more screwed up at the moment.  
If she had the energy to find and kill the person following them. Her patience had waned greatly along with her strength. Traveling during the day was taxing on her body now. For what reasons she didn’t dare ponder on further. This person stalking them on and off was lucky she didn’t feel anywhere close to being up to par, otherwise she’d gladly chase them down, run them through with her scythe, pull a limb off, and drain them of their blood by- Stop! She mentally scolded herself. She decided last night when she burnt herself on her blade that as soon as they got to the city she was going to seek out the material she needed for a cure. As far as she was concerned, she had a simple infection, easily explained by the fact the princess she had rescued had made contact with a vampire, along with who knows how many others. Her eyes widened in thought, maybe one of the guards I had killed was infected as well? She had rather sloppily slit his throat, covering herself in his blood as well as that of his friend.  
She glared back at the princess in question. She almost nonstop felt her eyes on her. Most of the time on her rear of all places. “Stop,” she silently mouthed to the white-haired woman. It was flattering, by all means. Ruby herself found the sorceress to be rather attractive. She didn’t swing that way though. She didn’t swing anyway. In fact, Ruby thought the only way she swung was with her blades at her foes. Then again, Weiss combat dress made it difficult to get those lush pale legs out of her mind. It was a good thing she was at the lead and not following the sorceress, or she’d be in the same positon. Stop! She chided herself once more. Ugh, this was so much simpler when it was just Jaune and I.  
Besides her current confliction over the princess, she was very pleased her attitude had seemed to adjust itself. It seemed passing out from the sun and exhaustion brought out the best in her companions. She eyed Jaune, though she didn’t think he was holding up as well as Weiss was. She sighed, before taking a leap for her friend. “Are you holding up okay, Jaune?” The man didn’t respond at first, he seemed focused. “Jaune?” She nudged him with her elbow, undoing her cloak which was caught so it flowed behind her. She heard Weiss shake herself out of her staring when her view was blocked by the hunter’s red cloak.  
The knight turned to her with wide eyes, like he had been caught in a cookie jar. “I’m sorry, what was that, Miss Rose?”  
Ruby chuckled lightly. “Miss Rose? I thought we were beyond that level of formality.”  
Realization slowly crept over Jaune’s face, his cheeks turning a light pink. “Hah, oh wow. I’m sorry, Ruby.” He rubbed the back of his head with his sword hand, his telltale for being embarrassed. “What’d you ask though?”  
“You don’t seem to be doing alright, Jaune.” She held up a hand when he made to protest. “I’ve been out cold for half the time and even I’ve seen it,” she added. “And I have very well-tuned sense, so don’t try lying,” she added with a devilish grin and a finger to his temple.  
The knight couldn’t help but laugh. Ruby smiled at that, this was the Jaune she had come to know. The one she had been training. “Jeeze, you’re father raised you for no nonsense. I’d swear you knew my older sisters.”  
Ruby frowned, but Jaune didn’t see. Yeah… raised me…  
The knight continued. “Sorry though. I’ve just been stressing out. Between you passing out and me… having to kill, it’s been rough on my head.” Ruby almost forgot what killing was like to those who haven’t before. She had grown used to it, it was part of nearly every aspect of being a hunter. It was easy to forget Jaune didn’t grow up into the life of a knight, he chose it from a much calmer life. “Then there’s this unmistakable feeling we’re being followed.”  
Ruby nodded her agreement. “I feel it too.” They needed to do something about it. “I’d kill them now, I just feel so taxed of energy.”  
“I understand,” Jaune was quick to her defense. “You’ve done more than the rest of us this past week. You need to sleep more.”  
If only. Ruby wished she could, but she seemed to only be able to when the heat was robbing her of what little energy she had. “When we get to the city, it’ll be easier to lose whoever it is, or corner them.”  
Jaune hummed his understanding but didn’t say anything for a long moment. Finally he spoke, his eyes locked firmly on the ground. “Does it get easier?”  
“Does what?” Ruby asked. She knew what he meant. Coming to terms was a part of the process though.  
“Killing,” he said dryly.  
“It depends.”  
“That’s not very helpful.”  
Ruby pushed aside her annoyance, her patience had been very thin for the last day now. She didn’t want that stopping her friend from coming to her. “It’s just, that sometimes it is, other times it’s not. Give me a moment to gather my thoughts.” It was truly difficult, not killing, but knowing whether it was right or wrong. Sometimes that line was too grey to tell. “I place it into two groups. One, is the group of people you know you have to kill. They’re evil, they’re bad, they’re standing between whatever you represent and victory. You feel good or you don’t feel anything. These are the people it becomes easier to kill.” She knew that was a simplification of it all. She didn’t feel anything killing vampires and the other cursed beings of the world. Sometimes though, she felt herself slipping and do it for some hidden urge to.  
“I think I understand,” Jaune said. The confidence in his voice returned. “I guess the other group is the people you’re unsure about.”  
“Yep,” the hunter said, popping the ‘p’. “People who attack you out of desperation, by mistake, and so on.” She felt her heart draining from this, her emotions burning out. It was emotionally exhausting for her to think about this. She had just dealt with it and moved on before. “Those times aren’t as often, or shouldn’t be if you’re on the right path.” She felt sullen. “That’s one thing I remember my mom saying, when I asked her about being a ranger.”  
They made camp later that night, after a long evening of marching. They were close to East Gate, and decided it’d be better to stop there then make their way back through the Brook province to Beacon. They needed to rest properly and stock up on supplies. Ruby even humored the idea of travelling with a caravan. Word had been that the roads were more dangerous these days, if Weiss’s situation hadn’t been proof enough of that. Sun mentioned probably staying in East Gate, having friends there.  
Whatever they’d end up doing, could wait till they arrived of course. Everyone was too spent to think on it for long. Instead, for the first time, they simply enjoyed each other’s company and relaxed. Ruby smiled, seeing her friend had perked up since their earlier talk. Sun had noticed it as well as Weiss. It was a pleasant change. Jaune wasn’t the most skilled in combat -he was a surprisingly amazing cook- but he brought a smile to everyone’s faces.  
“So there I was, outside of Gemini for the first time, no idea what a lung was let alone how to swing a blade, when I met this crazy old man! He had small circular glasses and a walking cane, dressed in an oddly immaculate green suit of sorts. Anyway, we began talking, and he decided to hire me to escort him to Beacon. I had no idea what I was doing, so I accepted without question of course!” Sun laughed at him, mentioning how the man could’ve been playing him. Weiss gave the faunus a light punch on the shoulder, reminding him something very similar did happen farther north. They all laughed lightly. “So we’re going along,” Jaune continued. “When this sudden sense of dread washes over us. Like, I have zero perception, but even I felt it. Suddenly, from the bushes, a massive black wolf, made of darkness itself, jumped at me. I raised my shield, gritting my teeth as I took the blow the creature delivered. I had no idea what I was doing, guys. I never learned shield work,” he paused to wait for his two audience members’ laughter to die down. They couldn’t’ believe how little he had known starting out.  
Ruby honestly couldn’t either. It was strange, having such a man with no training among their ranks. He was here for her to train him of course, but he continually surprised them with what he picked up on. Techniques and forms that would take the normal person months to pick up and do correctly he did in a week, if not shorter. The hunter smirked as he explained the rest of the story, of how he killed the beast only to see the man she knew was Ozpin had killed half a dozen more. He then talked about Ozpin with the other two, how mysterious and powerful he was under the old man look. Ruby rolled his eyes, the man was something else. A master dust user and vampire hunter to be specific, with a dozen accomplishments that the longest living dead would be jealous of, but she’d let them come up with their own speculation for now.  
After Jaune’s story and when everyone was aptly fed, Ruby took her position by a large birch tree, knowing she wouldn’t sleep a wink, she figured she could at least ‘rest’ in an advantageous position. That was the idea at least, until a snow-haired sorceress approached her. Ruby smirked, feeling a little impressed by her attempts at silence. It was impressive for the normal man, but Ruby hunted the masters of stealth. “Can I help you, princess Schnee?” Ruby asked through lidded eyes.  
She could hear the shock on Weiss’s face, not to mention the irate huffing. “I am not a princess.”  
“I know,” Ruby said with a smile. “You’re our princess though,” she said matter-of-factly.  
Weiss huffed again. “I’m not sure that’s a compliment.”  
The scarlette patted the ground next to her, offering the slightly older woman a place next to her. “Sit now. What’s on your mind, princess?”  
The sorceress sighed, and Ruby was sure she rolled her eyes as well, it seemed like something she’d do. She did take the offered seat as well though. “You said you wanted to speak with me, about my-” she silently trailed off. Ruby waited patiently, it was always difficult to speak of. “About my time with Lady Fall.”  
“I do,” Ruby nodded. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
“What do you need to know?”  
“Everything,” Ruby said plainly. “How much time she spent around you, whatever task she requested you preform, if you felt any sort of magical force from her, if she drank from you,” Ruby saw how Weiss tensed up. “And if she offered you her blood as well. Anything and everything.”  
Weiss was silent for a moment. “I’ll tell you everything that happened, but may I ask one question of my own?”  
Ruby turned to her and gave her a soft smile. “We’ll be traveling together, at least until I get you to Beacon, princess. You can ask me anything you want. I answer all of Jaune’s questions, I’ll treat you no different.”  
“Oh, I, umm,” Weiss seemed shocked. She hadn’t been expecting such a quick or deep response, just a yes or no. A small frown creased her lips before she recomposed herself. “I’ll certainly keep that in mind. I was simply wondering why you need to know all of this.”  
Ah, curiosity. More likely, worry for whatever she’ll say. Worried I’ll take action if I think she’s turning. Ruby hummed. “Well, I need to know so I can treat you properly. Certain things, like biting-” Weiss shuddered again. “-needs attention. So forth, and so on.” She suppressed her amusement from seeing the princess blush. This was serious after all.  
“Y-yes, okay. Give me a moment.” Weiss composed herself once more, then went through her time with the Dire Hearts, and in effect, Fall. She spared no detail, everything from how she ended up there -including Sun’s involvement by robbing her- and her treatment while there. Her attempted escapes, and when Lady Cinder Fall became interested in her. The times they meditated together, and most unfortunately the times Cinder fed one Weiss, all the way up to her escape and encounter with Ruby. “That’s it.”  
“All of it?”  
“All of it,” Weiss stated, a blank expression present as she surfed her own memory. “All of it.”  
“May I see your neck?” Weiss nodded and slipped her jacket down. On the one side, Ruby could clearly see two small holes, scarred over. They were faint, but still present. It seemed Cinder had no intention of letting Weiss go, otherwise she most likely would’ve covered her tracks. A fire adept and a vampire in one person meant she was most likely quite intelligent. Ruby knew she’d do it, vampires were very capable of closing the wounds they created while feeding. Ruby knew if she’d take a bite into that soft pale skin she’d… Stop it! Ruby straightened up and Weiss took that as her cue to put her jacket back on.  
In truth Ruby was reeling her mind back in, she had almost lost herself in Weiss’s pale, lush… damn it. “Anyway, Weiss. It’s super great that you pushed back against her essence. It’s tricky to turn magic users, I suppose you’re a good example as to why. A bite alone will not turn someone, but it can enthrall them for a short while. It can become permanent the longer a vampire feeds on a person.” Ruby shrugged as she spoke, avoiding looking at Weiss’s neck, preferring to lock her eyes onto those icy blue orbs. “You should be fine. I’ll keep an eye on you though, and you let me know if you start to feel odd. Sun sensitivity, silver hurting you, thoughts of blood, an odd sense to kill someone -I don’t mean Sun- or a sharp pain in your neck during certain hours.”  
Weiss nodded along as Ruby listed off potential symptoms. “Okay, thank you, Lady Rose,” Weiss said with an odd sense of formality.  
Ruby frowned at that. “Just Ruby, please,” she said. “It’s Lady Branwen if we’re at something formal. Rose is a personal name of sorts. Story for another time,” she tacked on when it looked like Weiss was about to ask.  
Thankfully she didn’t. The heiress thanked her once more and took Ruby’s bedroll when offered. The hunter smiled as she went to go rest with the others. Jaune took the first shift.  
Contrary to Ruby’s intentions she began to doze off, a day’s exhaustion from walking in the heat caught up to her. Along with all of her bodies other woes from the past week. She needed a long rest after this. I should visit my mother when we head back west. Her mind drifted into the comfortable abyss of slumber.

/-/

It was dark. Unnaturally so. Like walking down a hallway at night, with black walls and nothing but a candle. Yet, Ruby felt like she could see everything. Only there was nothing.  
It was a trick of the eye of course, caused by the black and red trees that surrounded their home village of Patch. It was always like this in the Summer and Fall, Winter and Spring, the time of year made no difference.  
She felt slow, and her eyes seemed sluggish in their movements. Like she was remembering this moment from far in the future. Something didn’t feel right, yet it all felt perfect.  
She realized someone was holding her hand. She looked at that hand, much larger than her own, and followed it up the arm it was attached to, at the end was a smiling face with eyes like her own. “Don’t worry, my little rose, we’ll be there soon. Your papa and I have a surprise for you.” Ruby smiled, she liked Papa’s surprises. She clutched the small silver cross around her neck, the material felt warm under her palms.


	14. Within III

_Project 3:_

_Tale of Two Hunters_

_Within III_

/-/ Ruby Rose, Hunter /-/

 

                _Rain._

_Large drops of liquid pooled together before falling from the cracks in the ceiling, leaking through without consideration for those hiding inside. She wasn’t sure why, but she always loved the rain. It was refreshing. It was cooling. It blocked out the worries of the day. You couldn’t see the far-off horizon, you didn’t worry about it. You couldn’t hear the daily chatter of the towns people, you didn’t wonder of them. It was blissful. Bliss was refreshing._

_“What are we doing here, mommy?” the little girl in red asked. She playfully kicked her feet against the wooden chair across from her._

_Her mother, who was standing, dress in white, save for a black corset, smiled down at her. She always did that before answering, like she was simply thankful for something the little girl in red couldn’t understand. Didn’t understand. Not then at least. “Waiting for daddy to come home, silly girl!” She said with excitement, clearly trying to rile up the little girl._

_Rain._

_Lightning._

_It struck hard, and loud. Ruby jumped in her seat. It was close. Much closer than it normally was. “What was that mommy?” She asked, jumping up in favor of clinging to her mother._

_“Only lightning, little rosebud. The storm’s just close tonight.” She cooed to her child, bending down onto her knees to hold her close. Don’t worry._

_The thunder rolled again, this time with no flash beforehand. Ruby thought nothing of it, only of holding onto her mother, clutching to her as much as to the cool soothing effect she had on her. She loved being near her. Away from her, she felt lonely, far from something important. She couldn’t place it._

_Lightning flashed outside, the thunder following. This time, when the little girl in red thought she was calmed, the door slammed open. She flinched, her mother holding her tighter. Through the door a man stumbled in, his red eyes scanning the room before falling onto Ruby and her mother._

_“What’s wrong, dear?” the older woman asked._

_“We need to hide,” he said, ignoring her question, or answering it._

_Ruby noticed the deep red color on the side of his normally white shirt._

Rain pattered through the leaves like a hail of arrows. While it had no chance of disturbing the large oak, or harming it in anyway, it certainly came to annoy the hunter below it. “Everywhere I go, you find me,” she said to no one in particular, simply accusing the rain drop which fell from above to land on the tip of her nose. “Argh!” She blurted out in frustration. “Sleep, it’s a simple need, and a simple task, but you want to make it difficult, yes?” She said, starting at a small puddle which formed nearby, the rain creating small ripples with every strike.

                Much to her continued annoyance, the offending drizzle refused to respond. Rain was like a chiming bell inches from her head in that she could not sleep when it rained. She had no idea why, only that it irked her to no end. Knowing sleep wouldn’t come see set about making sure her gear was well protected. Some mundane task she already took care of every other day to take her mind off the weather and pass the time. There was no need for it, only a need to get through the drizzle.

                She found no relief.

                “It’s like I’ve been cursed by my dead mother,” she said grimly. She immediately regretted mentioning the dead in such a regard. Though she only felt grimmer with the apparent accuracy of the statement. Maybe she had been. With the insanity that had quickly befallen her the past few weeks. Taking on a trainee, something she had no business doing, passing mercy to a thief, someone who may have tried to kill her had they not been as jovial as Sun, and lastly, freeing an heiress… who was also a sorceress. “What a time to be Ruby R. Branwen,” she mused.

                She sighed before falling into a semi-comfortable semi-annoyed silence. The rain refused to let up upon her requests, but her weapons still shone when she polished them. Well they would shine when the sun came out. Her eyes wondered the camp as her hand methodically cleaned the blade of her mother. The short sword with its blade of silver felt warm in her hands despite the cold and terribly damp night.

                Jaune slept soundly. He bundled himself under his waterproof bedroll, armor still strapped on. Ruby doubted how comfortable that was for the noble young man. Ruby was sued to it, roughing it out was a part of her training and job. It was what she did. Sleeping in her armor wasn’t a problem for her. She designed it herself and made sure the joints with comfortable when sitting or lying as well as standing. You didn’t want a member of the night catching you with your defenses doffed. A sword can kill after all, but it can’t stop fangs from entering your neck.

                She wondered why he left home. The Arc’s were well known. Even she, so focused only on the bloody murder of the occult, knew of them. What need would a young lord have for venturing out? She needed to too maintain her title as a feared hunter. One couldn’t be called _Master Branwen_ for sitting in Patch all day after all. No one would care. He could though. Same with Weiss. Ruby’s brow creased in thought. She felt bad, realizing how little thought she’d been putting behind her companions’ motives, or even their most basic goals, let alone potential dreams. _I’ve been thinking of them like they’re simply tools to be used and looked after._ A small pit of guilt opened up in her stomach.

                Sun groaned. His gear seamed much less weather resistant than her own and Jaune’s. The faunus rolled into the shadow of the knight in his sleep. Unaware of how he was now being spooned by the other blond. She suppressed a giggle that threatened to escape. Some else had apparently tried to as well. They failed however.

                Across the camp, sitting up against a tree, their sorceress tried in vain to silence a fit of quiet laughter with the palms of her hands. She laughed with almost no noise but in the dark Ruby could see the way her features contorted with ease into a smile and amusement. She couldn’t help but smile herself.

                The heiress looked up to the hunter and went silent however. She clamped her hands down on her mouth and her eyes went wide. Ruby smiled back trying to shake her head in a way to show the sorceress it was fine. The white-haired woman finally relaxed herself, nodding back to the crimsonette.

                _What keeps getting that woman so worked up when I look at her?_ Ruby thought as she busied herself with a different weapon to clean.

                The sky flashed briefly, but the thunder rolled far off in the distance.

 

/-/ Yang Xiao Long /-/

 

Exhausted was simply the only way Yang could describe her current state. Her head throbbed and every fiber of her body ached. The pain was not sharp by any mean, it wasn’t unbearable either. It simple existed on every inch of her being. Her muscles ached from exertion, her mind throbbed with new information.

Her heart ached for a much different reason.

She’d say it wasn’t because of their little adventure last night. That’d be a lie. She knew it. No one else would though. Everything that happened wasn’t weighing on her, no, quite the opposite. Her mind was alive and well with dozens of thoughts, conclusions, fears, hopes, dreams, shattered goals, and more. She knew her life had changed last month, but the full cycle of that change had come. Quite literally.

“What am I going to do?” She asked herself. Not in the sense of what she was doing right then, but in that her path seemed muddled and unclear. She wasn’t sure what she was actually doing with her life now. Before it had been clear: find her mother, the woman who disappeared without a trace, leaving her and her father. After that, find out why Uncle Qrow left when Aunt Summer died, leaving her poor little sister alone in Patch. She knew where Qrow was… that would’ve been an easy horse to beat. Which was also why she wasn’t going after him. Her sister had chased after him in her own way after all, so she was certain that beating was already being taken care of. If not had happened multiple times.

“Take a bath, hopefully,” came the dry and every-so-sarcastic response Yang didn’t ask for. Next to her Mercury strolled ever so casually with his arms holding the back of his head, not a care in the world. So it seemed at least. Yang was confident he had more hidden under his layers of snark and dry wit. “You really need it. You smell like a dog.”

 _Or maybe not._ She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful smile. “~Are you going to make me sleep in the dog house if I don’t? ~” Mercury really was a welcome distraction sometimes.

“Hah,” he muttered, giving a short chuckle as well. His smirk said more. “Don’t let Ashe or Blake here you say that. They’ll go on some tirade about how offensive to Faunus that is.”

“Ooh, tirade, what a big word for an untrained mutt,” Yang said, giving him a verbal jab. He took it just as well, shooting her a brief smile.

“With so many books in Blake’s shop, I was bound to pick something up.” He gave her a short but warm smile, something he rarely had done, only in the shortest moment of comradery they shared. Yang appreciated those moments, she really did. They were a part of her growing issue however.

When it came down to it, Yang really enjoyed Mercury’s company. He was a good teacher so far. Mind you she was a hound lost in an ocean with no way to tell if he was a good or bad influence. He went out of his way to keep his pack happy and try and bring Yang in. Which she wanted… but didn’t need.

It was a distraction, all of it. She had come here for a cure. She had to remind herself that many times. Blake was taking longer than Yang expected, and she wasn’t sure if there was a time limit on curing lycanthropy, but she didn’t want to miss her window if there was. If she did, there’d be hell to pay. Her first curled, nails digging into her flesh. The idea of being betrayed did not sit well with her. She refused to be used like that. Then she released her fists. _But, why would they?_ As far as she could see, there was no need for that. If she simply couldn’t get a cure, she’d learn to control herself then move on.

She wasn’t sure how hard that would be or not, but she had done fine just far.

_Flashes of a village destroyed, not burned, not collapsed, but slaughtered. They all flashed in her mind like a sudden wildfire. Dozens of men and woman and child, they were all dead._

The blonde let go a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. A glance to the side told her Mercury hadn’t noticed. That was good, she didn’t want him digging into her issues, no matter how inviting he had been. Inviting in his cold and sarcastic way… she could admit that it was growing on her.

Yang feared a repeat of her first transformation. She bit her lower lip, pulling it between her teeth. She also feared being stuck here longer than she needed to. Her mother’s trail was always cold, but the long she waited, the more it began to freeze over.

Yang decided she needed a stiff drink to sort her thought.

 

/-/ Neptune Versailles /-/

 

                The War Room.

                Neptune was certain it hadn’t been used for war since the Crisis at Glenn, many years ago. In the interim it had provided a place for meetings. Ones that Neptune was finding himself present at with greater frequency. He sat at a seat on the side of a long mahogany table, into the table the entire city of East Gate was carved. All the districts etched and shaven into the wood with unerring accuracy. His fingers danced over the Port District at the southern end where he sat. Memories from years past he spent with his friends at the ports danced in his mind’s eye.

                There were over twelve districts in the city, then the massive walls at the center of it all was the Citadel of Glass, the center of power in this massive bastion for mankind. He always thought it ironic how such a powerful place was named after such a weak material. Of course, that was before he knew the beautiful glass designs that allowed one to watch over the city through the strongholds many windows were shielded in great magics that could withstand dragon fire.

                 He supposed the symbolic nature was important as well as having a practical one.

                Neptune carefully fidgeted with the blue fabric on the plate armor he wore. It was of a lighter build, not nearly as impressive as that of a Knight in full plate mail. That was the point though he supposed. He hadn’t worn his actual armor in months. Not since these meetings had started. Instead he wore cut down armor that covered his vital organs, layered over his traditional burgundy jacket, with additional plates on his shoulders, arms, and shins. There were a lot of openings in it, but he could respect how nimbly he could move now. Not to mention how much more air he got, without his body suffocating under the enclosed steel he had managed more than one close escape.

                _Of course, I shouldn’t have to be running._ No, he was though. His lord asked him to, so he did. It was simple. Well it wasn’t that simple. Neptune had proven himself a loyal and competent Knight of East Gate. As such the Kin had decided to pull him into an inner circle of some sort. It was a great honor; one Neptune was grateful for.

                He just wasn’t partial to how many gutters it had resulted with him lying in so far.

                Three months ago, the city watch had discovered a coven of wolves made entirely of black ickor, something unnatural. Naturally this peaked the King’s interest. As such, he tasked Neptune with investigating the oddity.

                Neptune sighed. He wished that was where it had ended. It hadn’t of course.

                While the wolves had failed to return to the city, they had instead begun roaming the forest that surrounded the city’s northern border. The place was already an unforgiving and desolate hellhole, one that promised death and no doubt housed many horrors. With that Neptune had begun leading expeditions into the forest, _Schwarzwald_ , to eliminate the creatures and find out more.

                _And oh boy, did we find out more._ Neptune grimaced at the thoughts. It had been a jarring discovery. _Werewolves._

                Not only had they discovered them hunting in the cursed forest, they had witnessed them transform. Neptune knew them by face. He was the only one unfortunately. Do to whatever weird circumstances the others with him were blind to their human forms. They believed their Knight-Lieutenant however, having witnessed the wolf forms themselves. One doesn’t simply forget a nightmare either. None of them ever would. He still got nightmares from watching the beasts tear flesh from bone. Even witnessing them killing a few hapless travelers. Animals were one thing, they hunted them. It was fascinating almost. Watching them run down a group of travelers like prey however. That was scarring. More than that, it was unforgivable.

                So now his search had brought him into the city. He knew what they all looked like, but searching twelve districts which housed over three million souls proved near impossible.

                It was soul-crushing, but he knew he was more or less waiting for them to slip up. For a wolf-man to turn in the middle of the city where he could easily track down the hulking form they offered. He also hoped he’d get lucky, which was why he’d continue on and why they also had these meetings. New intelligence came through ever so often. Curtesy of the King’s steward.

                As if on cue, the doors at the west end of the room opened. Neptune stood up at attention. Two men walked in, the same two that always did. First was the King, Jaysin Hayne, a man of modest stature who walked with an undeniable air of authority. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and cropped to one side, cutting a professional edge over his sharp features. Blue eyes, like those of a waterfall, saw everything, like a raptor watching for a lessor being to make a wrong move. His gaze proved a powerful weapon in its own right. He wore dark steel armor, full plate, stylized with runic symbols Neptune didn’t understand and royal blue cloth that hung from his plates in different places in a tight and smart looking manner, the golden ‘H’ of his name present on his chest as well as the cape that flowed behind him. A true Knight’s King. “Knight-Lieutenant Versailles,” he said in a commanding voice. With the acknowledgement, they both sat down.

                Behind him walked his steward. He was a tall man, almost lanky to an unnatural extent. He always exhibited an air or professionalism. His green eyes were like jewels, sharp and enticing, however they had a touch of hostility hidden behind them at all times. He wore a long grey tailcoat that came down behind his knees, with a burgundy vest accented by a gold shirt underneath. Fine clothes for a man who clearly enjoyed the more pleasant sides of life. On his chest, he begrudgingly wore the mark of the King’s House, the same stylized ‘H’ in blue. His hair was cut tight as well, while still dark atop, along with his wide mustache, it grayed along the sides. “Yes, good morning, Knight-Lieutenant,” he said with a hint of venom that was barely noticeable.

                The King either didn’t bare any mind or hadn’t caught it, neither did Neptune. “On to business,” the King spoke in a tone which suggested he wished it wasn’t business they were going to speak on. He nodded for his steward to speak once he was settled across from Neptune, to the left of where the King had sat, who was on the west side of the massive table.

                “Yes, well them,” the steward began, sounding equally annoyed and respectful. He took a short moment to flatten his coat. “It would appear your efforts of hunting down the beasts that roam our streets has been proving rather fruitless.” Neptune simply nodded. He had nothing to say on the matter other than what they already knew. “Well, in regard to that I’ve heard something interesting come up. It came from the Blue Moons.” He reached into his jacket, pulling out a piece of folded cloth. He passed it carefully over to King Hayne who unfolded it, grunting at it with piercing eyes before passing it along to Neptune. “That, Knight-Lieutenant, is the only remaining piece of Knight of the Blue Moon.”

                Neptune unfolded the piece of cloth and twisted it around, trying to get a good look at it. It was stained red beyond recognition, the only identifying feature being the single dark blue half-moon that had probably been part of a larger emblem at one point. Now it was simply the mainstay of a blood rag. “How, where, why?” Neptune asked. He felt his cool burn over. _This was unheard of. The Blue Moon weren’t to be taken lightly. They were foolhardy, but by no means were pushovers._ He folded the cloth and put it into one of his pockets at the steward’s nod.

                “Murder no doubt. Caused by their prey being far more powerful or intelligent than they assumed,” King Hayne interjected on behalf of his steward. “As to the where, in the Gardens Block, along the border with West Block.” He let out a frustrated sigh, looking over Neptune with a critical eye. “As to why, well that’s obvious given the murder. Someone didn’t want witnesses.”

                The steward coughed. “Yes, of course, that would also imply a certain degree of power, as our birds had picked up, no less than a dozen Blue Moons died in the slaughter.”

                _Slaughter._ Neptune mentally noted he had called it that. He certainly didn’t disagree either. “Do we know exactly where this happened?”

                “I’m afraid not,” King Hayne responded, tilting his head back.

                “I suppose that’s where I come in.”

                “It’s the best lead we can give you right now, I’m afraid. I don’t like sending my men to the devil’s lair. So, if you find out where this happened, do not enter. Not alone. Come back, and I’ll go personally if I have to.” The King said solemnly and Neptune knew he meant it.

                “Yes, my King.” He stood and gave a quick salute, a fist to the heart, before leaving.

                Neptune knew he was going to need help. _Maybe Sun’s in town? I doubt Scarlet will want in on this mess. That monkey of mine always likes jumping into trouble,_ he said with a small smile. He had a few good friends he would be able to count on. _Hell, maybe they know something more on this._ Sun seemed tight lipped about the wolves when he asked, but maybe this would be something more up his ally. The man seemed to hear things from all across the city after all.


	15. City of Danger I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up now!

_Project 3:_

_Tale of Two Hunters_

_City of Danger I_

/-/ Ruby Rose /-/

 

                Ruby found herself sleeping less and less every night. So far, she had been lucky, drifting into the sweet embrace of the void for a few hours during after dusk or before dawn. Never during the dead of the night however. During their struggle of a journey from Castle Dire it had become so regular for her she had com accustomed to it, as had everyone else. She had become so used to getting little sleep as it was- being a large part of training to hunt the undead.

                The night before their arrival at East Gate had been no different. They had skirted along the lands between the dreaded Black Forest to the north, and the Azura plains that dominated the area between East Gate and western Vale. It was dangerous land, yet safe. At least in comparison to the dead lands of to their north and the villages to their south where anyone could recognize Weiss. Even simple commoners with a need for coin could recognize a foreign heiress. Ruby could only image how much her newest charge’s weight was in gold or dust. She needn’t know to recognize the threat that emerged from that.

                So, they walked the beaten paths of old patrols that no longer ran had used to protect the boundaries of lands no lord cared of any longer. It was better this way. “I hope we arrive soon, my feet are killing me, and I think I’ve worn a hole in my heel,” Weiss complained, breaking Ruby’s train of thought.

                Ruby simply smiled and rolled her eyes. She had heard the same complaint every so often for the past morning. This had to have been the seventh time, if not eighth. “Yes, Weiss, I’m sure we’ll arrive late this day. Most likely around dusk.” Ruby pulled on her gloves. It wasn’t cold, far from it in fact. She had found herself becoming less comfortable in the daylight however, hence the addition of her gloves from her pack, something she easily waved off as ‘being a normal part of her combat gear.’ The thick leather and steeled knuckles certainly helped her with that lie. It was a side effect to what she dreaded to think about though. _Inn first, apothecary second._ It hadn’t been long since they’d ran into the Dire Hearts, certainly just less than a week. She had no idea if there were any vampires among them, but she was confident she hadn’t been attacked by one. A vampire assault, whether one or many, wasn’t something you’d forget. Even if one got to you while you slept, you’d wake up knowing it. Or you would if you knew what to look for, and Ruby did.

                That was what was perplexing the crimsonette so much. She had no idea what was happening to her. The symptoms ran true to vampirism, but she had had absolutely no contact with a vampire. Unless one had taken a drink in her sleep, which she didn’t do very often anyway. Even then it would’ve had to have been a very powerful one to infect her like that. It certainly wouldn’t be enough to turn her. Siring a new blood was a very involved process for most. One she was certain she hadn’t accidently started.

                Then there were her dreams… they came every so often. She noticed it was mostly when the heat got to her, or when other forms of exhaustion finally took over and forced her body to rest. They were hazy, but vivid. She could remember every detail well, even if said details were blurred and confusing. Instinctively Ruby rubbed the pained spot on her neck. It had been hurting much less lately. Most nights and morning she hardly noticed it. Maybe it was because she was focusing on her dreams, maybe not. She didn’t know.

                “Good!” Weiss said, with a curt huff. She had an odd way of sounding snooty even when she was happy. Ruby knew she was simply trying to distract herself however. Her time in captivity most likely wasn’t a joyous affair, thus the idea of civilization was no doubt riveting for the heiress. “I look forward to a long bath and warm food.”

                “My cooking isn’t enough for you?” Jaune butted in, riling the heiress with his feigned expression. He managed to look like a kicked puppy. Ruby couldn’t help smiling at that, it was cute, on a level she achieved when younger. She knew she could still be that cute if she tried. “I’m pretty sure it was always warm!”

                Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Of course, for trail food you make do, surprisingly well actually. Real food, from a _real_ cook would be an appreciated change, however, one I’m certain you agree with.” Jaune shrugged and hummed in agreement

                “Did they not feed you enough in your cell?” Sun asked, his tail swaying behind him. Having long since abandoned wrapping around his abdomen in a protective nature. It was a sign of his growing comfort with the group. Ruby hoped it was at least. She doubted he’d try and pickpocket any of them now… thought they were all relatively valuable people with some pretty expensive gear. She cast him a sideways glance before displacing the thought. _He’s fine._

                Weiss on the other hand would’ve killed him with her glance if she could. An amusing thought to the hunter for sure. “They fed me quite well, thank you very much! I may be thin, but I am by no means starving.”

                Sun flushed. “I didn’t mean it like that, you look rather full!” Weiss looked aghast and Sun’s features warmed with realization at what he had said. “I don’t mean it like that!” He waved his hands rapidly to dispel the notion he’d accidently set forth. “I mean you don’t look bad for being in a dungeon so long!” Weiss gave him a leveled glare, daring him to keep trying to fix his mistake. “I’m putting my tail in my mouth, aren’t I?”

                The heiress gave a soft smirk. “It may be better if you would,” she said now with a grin. “You’re doing quite well of it though.”

                Sun muttered something Ruby didn’t catch, but she doubted it was nothing more than calling himself a fool of sorts. She shook her head in pity for her companion’s poor luck.

               

/-/

 

                Dusk rolled in sooner than Ruby had expected. With it came a blanket of dark storm clouds that walked from the dreary mountains for to the north of the Black Forest. In her defense, it was hard to gauge time while exhausted and with a sleep schedule that fell twice a day in small amounts. For all she knew at that moment it could’ve been exactly when she thought they’d arrive. The darkened sky proving to make it unimportant.

                It was relieving. While a storm would be on the city in hours, it had the added ambiguous benefit of blocking out the sun. In her training and in her practice, this was a huge advantage for vampires, but also their hunters. It made the undead more confident, having an omnipresent source of weakness blocked for more than just the night allowed them to roam freely. Freely roaming meant they’d come out of their den though, and that in turn made the undead an easier target for someone looking for them.

                Ruby certainly wasn’t taking advantage of the longer hunting time. No, it was a sweet reprieve from whatever side effects she was suffering from. A day of thought and marching hadn’t provided any answers. Nor did a brief -yet polite- interrogation of Weiss. The sorceress had admitted to feeling more drained of her inherent powers than usual, but suffered no other effect. At least none Ruby was interested in. The sun was hurting her plain and clear, but the hunter couldn’t place it. _I haven’t touched a vampire since before I met Jaune. I just don’t understand._ She sighed audibly, it was no use. What she knew and what her fatigue induced dreams were telling her provided no answers for the crimson hunter.

                “Is that the city?” Weiss’s sudden question pulled Ruby out of thoughts. Sure enough, as they had rounded a bend on the edge of the forest and reached the top of a particularly steep hill, the massive stone walls of their destination began to grow in their vision.

                “Yep,” Ruby said unceremoniously, pooping the ‘p’. “Sure looks like it.” The massive expanse of great dark stone couldn’t be anything else. Stretching from as far as they could see to the north, were the Black Forest began, then stretching further yet to the south, where the Azura plains turned and gave way to the Bay of Shards, the great stonework towered over and encompassed all. It’s sheer size and volume dominated their view now. The sudden change for her companions no doubt jarring to say the least. “Welcome to the great fortress city of the wastes, Vale’s protection from the doom of the borderlands, and the throne of clan Hayne, the protectors of the Azura plains,” Ruby said in a monotone voice. It was all meaningless jargon for the most part. Nothing the cities size didn’t already say.

                “This is most impressive,” their sorceress muttered. Ruby glanced over to see her eyes darting back and forth, studying what little detail she could gather from here. They were still far out, miles from the city itself. She smiled at the display though before looking back. Behind the wall the towering buildings of the cities many districts glowed faintly or sulked in shadows of the ending day.

                “It’s the safest place to be outside the heart of the kingdom, anyone can get lost here.”

 

/-/

 

                Had it not been for the daily reminder her body provided her, Ruby would’ve sworn night had fallen hours ago. Her predictions of the storm had turned far worse however, and the raging and bellowing clouds had darkened further and rolled in with more haste than she anticipated. The resulting effect of course being their dwindling hours of daylight turned into a most uncomfortable night. The one blessing Nivera gave them was they were still dry. That was one she was most grateful for.

                It took them a couple hours further to reach the walls of the city. As they approached many of the gate houses that fed into the city were already closed, with the exception of two. They took the northern most one, which -if Ruby remembered correctly- would lead then to the commerce district. The other lead down to the harbor. Harbors weren’t safe at night, not here at least, nor were they comfortable places for visitors, the inns and taverns their tended to cater to sailors or pirates, nowhere in between.

                A guard in silver armor with dark, royal blue coloring stopped them as they approached. “Papers, please,” she asked with a curt smile and nod. The woman seemed polite enough, no doubt ready for her shift to end.

                “Of course, got ‘em right here,” Sun said with a toothy smile, tail whipping around behind him. He handed the woman a small stack of neatly folded parchment Ruby hadn’t seen before. “How’s the kids?”

                The woman scoffed and shook her head, yet she returned his smile nonetheless. “My _siblings_ are doing fine. You know I’m too young for that!” The way she squeaked had Ruby nodding in agreement. She shook her head again and looked through the offered papers. “Everything looks in order, Wukong.” She sighed when she handed them back. “Please stay out of trouble this time. I doubt Neptune will be able to spring you so easily. You know he’s busy as all of us working with the King’s Guard.”

                “Oh you know Neppy would jump to save me if he knew I was in trouble!” He replied placing his hands behind his heads.

                The woman gave him a stern glare that clearly held no ire. Ruby handed over her own papers and she looked them through. “Miss Branwen, you and your sister do keep him in line.”

                “We will. Ma’am,” Ruby said elbowing Weiss subtly. “Sapphire will be on him like a hawk on mice.”

                Catching on quickly Weiss made a show of grabbing Sun by the ear and pulling him through. “He’ll be an angel!” She said back over her shoulder as they went through.

                “I’m sure he won’t,” the guardsman said returning Ruby’s before looking over Jaune’s. “Oh, Lord Arc. My apologies,” she snapped a salute to the now very awkward looking knight. “No one knew anyone from the greatest house of Gemini were visiting!”

                “T-That’s quite alright,” Jaune said raising his hands in defense and to get her to drop the salute. “I’m not here on official business. In fact, i-it’d be great if we kept this all quite.”

                “Are you sure, milord? I’m sure the Temple would be thrilled to see a member of the Arc family.”

                “I’m sure. I’ll be sure to seek the Templemen out if I need anything though.” Ruby could see Jaune heating up as he spoke. The poor man clearly not expecting this much recognition from anyone, let alone a guard and the first person they’ve met.

                “Of course, sir, you all can carry through then.” She smiled and waved them off.

                It felt weird at first walking through the gates. As they had approached it seemed quiet, abandoned with the exception of the guards they could see. The monumental stonework seeming to close in on them before they had even reached the altogether still massive iron gates. Then it hit them like a bolt of lightning. The noise, the smell, the sights. It all lit up at once.

                As they passed through the gates the dull roar of the night life reached them first. It wasn’t anything overbearing, but it was clear the commerce and trading district was still quite alive and well even at night. They could hear people barging in one corner, others shifting cargo and carrying on across the street, then see even more moving from building to building, some drinking others working. The smell of various bodies working hard, people sick from too many spirits, and then of dozens of spices and foods came from everywhere. It all combined into a glorious sight of a city that didn’t stop when the dark clouds above rolled in nor the sun set. The city lived and breathed all day, all night. Rain or shine.

                Then the lightning struck. For the briefest of moments, it all stopped.     

                “Oi fook,” Someone yelled. Others shouted their agreement. The sky answered in kind. Rain hit them all quick and hard. It soaked quickly and effectively, dozens ran for cover. Others carried on. Most simply adjusted themselves to the change without a second thought.

                After a moment of standing in the rain with dozens to hundreds of people milling about near them, someone spoke up. “As much as I love to stand here getting drenched,” It was Weiss, who paused before continuing. “And believe me, _I do._ Can we please find that nice dry place I was promised?”

                “I don’ think we promised anything actually,” Jaune said scratching the back of his head nervously.

                Ruby rolled her eyes. “Of course, princess.” Better to get them all comfortable than fight in the streets. She pitied Jaune to fight a frostmage in the rain.

                “Don’t you mean, _Sapphire Branwen,_ ” Weiss said with thick sarcasm.

                Ruby flinched and offered her arm to guide the water-logged woman. The heiress looked as if her legs were going to fall out from under her and the crimsonette didn’t enjoy the idea of having to carry her to their destination tonight. Wherever that would be in the first place. She simply justified the odd offer of contact as support. That’s all it was. “It was one the spot and it’s what I normally carry for partners!” _Weiss has blue eyes, it totally works. The white throws it off, but it works._

                The sorceress took the arm, if not for anything else but for the warmth, soaking up the heat Ruby should’ve emitted. “Oh, so we’re partners now.”

                She didn’t bite the bait. Instead the hunter smiled down the short distance to the sorceress before waving on her other companions to make sure they were following. First stop, Tavern. She tried her best to ignore the eyes she could feel watching her. They’d been following them since they left Dire Heart territory. She and Jaune both knew it. Second stop would be taking care of that problem.

 

/-/

 

                _Second after finding an apothecary,_ Ruby mentally scolded herself. She had so easily forgotten her plains to gather the various herbs and ingredients for her remedies. She still wasn’t sure what was going on, but a brief moment of contact with her mother’s sword had reminded her. Rather the jolt of pain and the light burning sensation left on her skin from where it touched her did. _No contact with vampires, but plenty of symptoms. Why?_ She questioned herself but found no easy answer. She thought of asking a professional, but there wasn’t anyone nearby she trusted.

                _Of course, I don’t have to ask anyone nearby,_ she thought as she spied a vial of dust and the parchment she kept in her pack. A quick message spell would cover any distance. That still begged the question on who she could trust. She was a master level hunter, and that meant she knew as well as anyone what had to be done if you turned. There were no exceptions when it came to something as dangerous as vampirism. She had seen what it did to people time and again, never was it pretty. Worse than what werewolves could do if left alone. The wolves at least came to control themselves. The vampires worked in the opposite direction.

                She sat on her small bed, they soft hay crackling slightly under the thick cloth covering. They had arrived at an Inn on the edge of the residential district some hour ago. They decided it’d be safer to keep out of the mobs of the commerce area the entered in at, but not venture to deep into the quiet but keen-eyed residents to the north. Ruby snorted, _as long as we’re farther from the docks._ She _hated_ the smell of fish, and she _hated_ how rude sailors were there. It wasn’t personal, she knew, but it was annoying. They were a different breed of merchants, their work demanded little attention be taken away from it, unlike the traders at the gates.

                Sun was entertaining Weiss and Jaune with warm food and tales they would never believe downstairs in the main hall. Ruby had promised to join them shortly after storing away and checking her gear -an excuse they easily accepted- before heading down. She intended to take full advantage of the moment of respite. It had been weeks of nonstop company and Ruby had come to enjoy her time with them, especially Jaune, her trainee of sorts. She grew up alone though, and she trained in silence, as befit a hunter. So silent moments were what she sought.

                “Alright, Ruby Rose Branwen, vampire slaying badass,” Ruby said to only herself. “We got problems, we need to fix problems. What’s the best way to fix this?” She pondered. Stabbing it, beating it, and generally killing it was out of the picture obviously. She wasn’t turned, she certainly didn’t _feel_ turned, so there was no need. She still had time and she was going to use it wisely. “Maybe this is something that’s happened before. I doubt I’m the first that’s ran into a problem like this,” she reasoned. “What I need is an experienced alchemist or healer. One that deals in the occult though. So, the temples are out of the question then. Hmm.”

                As she thought the crimsonette grabbed her cloak and sword, along with utility belt. Nothing overt, but everything she needed in a pinch. Walking out of the small room which had another bed for their group’s heiress, Ruby considered going down to the main hall to spend time with her friends. She had promised, and she was rather famished from their travelling. She let out a sigh. It would be a good idea.

                Something caught her eye however. A flash of pink.

                Ruby turned the opposite direction. To the other end of the hall. She took a few inquisitive steps, moving with the utmost caution. Then it happened again. This time she caught a bolt of long pink and brown hair as something moved out the window at the end of the hall. Or appeared to anyway. The raining backdrop from the now darkened and otherwise gloomy city made it difficult to tell.

                One last pause to consider her friends downstairs. _I’ll be back shortly,_ she lied.

 

/-/ Weiss Schnee /-/

 

                It didn’t take a genius or some sort of master tracker to know Ruby had ditched them. The wide-open window at the end of the hall their shared room was on gave it away. Combine that with that the crimsonette was now a whole hour late and the picture was clear. If it wasn’t for the fact that half of her gear -and it was still a lot- was lying on her bed in a near compulsive state of organization, she’d have been worried the hunter had left them with no intent to return.

                The sorceress was more than certain their hunter would return however. The way the woman coddled her weapons when she thought no one was looking or subconsciously while she slept spoke volumes to the possibility of her leaving them here. She would come back.

                Weiss was also certain she would not wait. She knew her patience were considered thin, and that was before her rather humbling ordeal at the hands of Torchwick and furthermore being reminded by Ruby and her group. She didn’t mind the latter so much now, but it didn’t change how long she was willing to wait. That hour had long since passed, and she wasn’t going to wait further.

                “You better hope this city kills you before I do, Ruby Rose Branwen.” Weiss clenched a fistful of ice that had begun to form. “Because I’m going to murder you after a stern word.” She did _not_ appreciate being abandoned. Not after this tiresome week. Ruby was the only friend she had, even if that was a stretch of the definition. That life line to sanity and safety was not about to get away with ditching her with those two blonds downstairs, even if she was getting on better with them.

                With a final beret of the hunter under her breath, Weiss grabbed her well-worn jacket and followed Ruby’s path into the sleeping city. “You’re not quite as invisible as you’d think, hunter,” the snow-haired woman said with a smirk. She focused her magic carefully, letting it flow from her core to her palms then back in again before rushing up to her eyes.

                When she opened them again it was with a faint blue glow, like ice. Her path was clear. Ruby’s trial, not physical, but of her discreet magic, lay before her. “You may not have mentioned you have magic, but you certainly scatter it around like petals.”

                The heiress followed the trail of otherworld petals. A frown creased her features. It wasn’t like it to ever be like this. The trail was blood red. Ruby had given off a silver-like aura before. When she tested it with her own magic it felt like it had when she’d tried before, but it reacted much harsher. As if it absorbed her own energy than dissipated into the air -or rather the aether.

                That woman had some explaining to do.

 

/-/ Ruby Rose /-/

 

Ruby’s footsteps were as soundless as mortals could be. She moved swiftly, like the shadows she tried so hard to blend into. She measured every step, took care not to hit any wayward rubble or other such obstacles. Years of muscle memory and countless hours of training were at work. She knew what she was chasing.

Always disappearing just as she rounded a corner, only enough for the hunter’s silver eyes to lock onto her target in the darkened corners of this residential district. Her prey was quick, albeit almost as quick as herself. She moved with a deaf fleetness only those born into the night possessed. Locks of chocolate and a rich pink teased her at the end of every alley and street.

By the same hand she hunted, Ruby knew she was being played. The creature was keeping the distance and flashes of color perfectly. If it wasn’t for the varying stretches of cobble she had to practically sprint down, she’d have called it chance. Chance didn’t continue for more than a dozen twists though.

She’s playing with me. Ruby knew it. She bit her lip in frustration. The vampire had been watching them since they left Castle Dire. Those mismatched eyes, sharing the color of the locks she followed, had patiently watched her sleep, eat, talk. Every second, only breaking for rest every so often. Ruby assumed to hunt and rest herself. She had no trouble catching back up and finding them again afterwards though.

The crimsonette knew they hadn’t done much to make themselves discreet per say, but there wasn’t much she had been able to do unconscious and Sun was too injured to travel properly and as well himself.

The hunter growled as frustration began to take over. She _hated_ when the game was on the other foot. She would need more than the hands provided to count the number of smug vampires that thought they had her trapped.

It was another fifty paces before Ruby cursed and threw caution to the wind. She sprinted, as fast as she could, slowing only for the sharp corners the buildings provided. After another twist and turn Ruby found the twin colored locks being visible for much longer before they disappeared again. She was gaining ground. Another hard turn and Ruby was right on her. This time the alley was short. She bolted down it, calling on her inner strength, her aura. She barely noticed the scenery had changed from the quite stone and brick of the residential district to the murky view of a waterfront commercial area.

Her prey turned down one last alley, along the side of a building facing the waterfront. The hunter pulled her blade clear in her left hand before sweeping around the corner. She swung her blade from low to high, in an effort to surprise her foe. Instead of feeling her blade meat the resistance of the vampire’s flesh it met brick.

It was instinct alone that allowed her to pivot, dodging a blade aimed to the base of her skull. The blade missed, with no intent of striking her however, instead she found a flat palm against her chest. It pushed, throwing her balance off.

Rolling to the ground Ruby attempted to jump up. A heal brought down on the small of her back stopped that. Her assailant grabbed her arms and forced them behind her, holding her in an iron like grip. She couldn’t move.

Pink and brown hair dangled over her left shoulder. The matching pair of mismatched eyes followed soon. The devilish grin held beneath and the greed in those eyes did nothing to quell the fear quickly rising in the young hunter.

The vampire didn’t say a word. Instead she wagged a finger before her face before flicking Ruby on the forehead. “Eep!” Ruby managed to splurt elegantly before being hoisted to her feet. Her captor pointed up to a sign. Ruby followed. _It was an alchemist shop of sorts._ “Why did you lead me here?”

The multi-colored woman didn’t respond. She gave the crimsonette a smile before pinning her to the wall face first.

“Let me go!” Ruby pleaded.

She was met with a hand over her mouth to silence her. With delicate hands that could no doubt kill her, the vampire loosened the short collar on the hunter’s shirt. From the corner of her eyes she could see the creature put a finger to her lips.

Ruby clenched her eyes shut as the woman’s teeth sank into her flesh. The pain was unimaginable. It was so quick but so intense. Then… it was gone. Replaced with a sense of cool warmth. A sensation that should have been like ice, yet it felt like a passionate kiss. She could feel her life-blood move. She could tell her mind was being muddled.

Then it stopped. Abruptly, and without warning. She slipped out of the creatures grasp and to the ground. Gripping her neck, she knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. Aside from the blood now gushing out, she turned in time to see the silent vampire give a round of mute coughing before casting the crimsonette a fearful look. Blood dripping without grace from the other woman’s mouth. She looked down at her own hand before leaping into the shadows.

                “Well that was a thing,” Ruby choked out before her eyes drifted close.

 

/-/

 

                The crimsonette shot up with a jolt. She felt her stomach lurch soon after. “Hurgpf,” she clamped her hands over her mouth desperately searching for a safe place to vomit. She was surrounded by books. Shelves lined every wall. A large desk covered in more literature and a variety of plants and roots sat on one side. She was on a small couch in the center. Beyond that, on the far wall by what looked like stairs was a window.

                She practically leaped to the portal, intent of puking anywhere but where she stood and not wanting to ruin whoever’s home this was. _Bleeding woman pukes in stranger’s study._ She forced the shutters open, only for a hand to grab her wrist at the last moment. “What are you doing, you need to rest!”

                Ruby turned sharply, her expression clearly conveyed the message.

                “Oum not the books!” The ravennette that faced her turned her around just as quickly and nearly pushed her out the waiting window.

                Ruby lurched twice before settling. She rested her head on the frame, having just enough functionality to notice it was still dark out. Hopefully it hadn’t been long.

               


	16. City of Danger II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting is weird do to upload issues. Chapter may seem a little jarring, this is due to me trying to correct the pacing of the story and elements within the section itself. Enjoy. :)

_Project 3:_

_Tale of Two Hunters_

_City of Danger II_

 

/-/ Ruby Rose Branwen /-/

 

                Ruby didn’t know how better she necessarily felt. On one hand she was no longer at the window letting loose everything her stomach had ever ingested. “I’m terribly sorry about your study,” she repeated for the tenth time. In her hurry she hadn’t pushed past her host fast enough. Her taxed body had betrayed her, and she had possibly ruined some of the woman’s tomes, or notes, or whatever that particular mess of papers by the window had been.

                “I said it’s alright,” her host said for the tenth time as well.

                There in lay the other half of Ruby’s current condition. She was now equally parts embarrassed and sick. Rather than needing to hold down vomit, she was holding down her lose tongue that wanted oh so badly to spew out apologies. The young hunter hadn’t considered herself socially awkward in many years, there simply had been no time for it, but that didn’t mean she still didn’t realize how poor she could be with people. This was an odd situation all around, but she still felt bad about the mess.

                “So,” her host said, tossing the last of her ruined notes into a bin to be dealt with later. “Let’s start over, shall we?” Ruby found it curious how controlled her host seemed. She let out very little in the way of emotion. Nothing betrayed what she may be thinking or feeling. She could definitely respect that.

                Ruby nodded her agreement, albeit slowly, as the pain from her most recent wound was still fresh. “I’d like that,” she said with a slight flush to her cheeks. Nonetheless she shook off her embarrassment and moved forward. “I’m Ruby, Ruby Branwen. Thank you for bringing me in.”

                The woman gave her a gentle smile. “I don’t think I have the heart to leave strays out like that. My name’s Blake, Blake Belladonna. I own this shop.”

                “Shop?” Ruby squinted her eyes, trying to press her memories into something readable. Visions of the sign that multicolored woman had pointed to her flashed briefly. “Oh! Right. I’m sorry. That creature showed me the sign for your shop before she attacked me.”

                Blake blinked twice but gave away no other sign for Ruby to read. “What do you mean she showed it to you? Did you not realize who that was till you got here, or did she ambush you?” She gave a small tilt to her head that emphasized her visible feline traits. Both ears stood tall but not in an alert manner.

                “Sort of. I actually tracked and chased her here from an Inn I’m staying at. It’s a long story, but I have more than enough reason to believe that thing was a vampire. I have no idea what type or if there was anything else special about it, but I’m sure it was a nightwalker.” Ruby pushed two of her fingers together in a nervous fidget.

                “Don’t worry. I understand. I get a lot of stories of soldiers and civilians alike have encounters like this. It happens. More than the public generally cares to admit.” She said. “I can’t help but wonder why a little girl would chase after some like that.”

                Ruby huffed and stammered at first. “Excuse me,” she finally said. “I’m twenty-one! I’m also a fully trained and capable Hunter, thank you very much.” She crossed her arms and gave a puff to her cheeks, professional demeanor completely lost in the heat of her frustration.

                The ravennette tried not to, that much was clear by the fist brought up to her mouth and how she bit on her thumb, but she laughed. “I’m sorry, but you’re not being very convincing.” Ruby made to argue only for Blake to cut her off with a raised hand. “But I believe you. Trust me, I know a lot of people who aren’t what they seem on the surface,” she added. “And you seem well… developed,” Ruby couldn’t help but blush slightly, the ravenette’s eyes didn’t betray anything unprofessional, yet she couldn’t help but feel otherwise. Attention wasn’t her forte. “You obviously have great endurance to keep up with someone across the district.”

                “Y-yeah… I… I trained a lot. Most every day for the past ten years.” She grabbed at her arm, looking off into the distance in memory. She looked back with wide eyes however. “You’re an alchemist, right?” Blake nodded at the outburst. “Well this is great! I have a few ingredients I need. You know how to make a Valeisian Glenn Cure?”

                “For infection by the blood disease?” Blake asked.

                “Ye’p’!” Ruby said. “I was going to mix it for myself and a client when we got here, but after this little incident, I definitely need it now more than ever. You can never be to careful in my field of work.”

                “Ah, so you’re specifically a vampire hunter than?” Ruby nodded with a soft grin in reply. “You certainly have no argument from me then. How much do you need?”

                Ruby hummed in thought. “Two vials now, then the root and dust to mix four more later. That should hold me over for a while yet.”

                “I’ll get right on it,” Blake said. She got up and gestured for the crimsonette to follow her. The two made their way down from what Ruby realized was the top floor to the bottom. Blake ducked into her cellar for a brief moment before coming back to the Hunter who was browsing the various potions and ingredients the woman’s store offered.

                “I was thinking down there,” Blake began. “Don’t you think it’s kind of odd that a vampire would lead you here? To a place that can cure you?”

                Ruby fiddled with a small bottle for a moment, focusing on it as she thought. “You’re right. That is weird. I guess I didn’t think about it in the heat of the chase.” A weight formed within her gut. It was very strange. Even had the woman overheard her talking when they were travelling, it made no sense for the creature to bring her here to attack her. Maybe the creature wanted to be certain she wouldn’t be turned by mistake? Siring a fledgling was difficult, but it sanguine Vamporosis still spread nonetheless.

 

/-/ Weiss Schnee /-/

 

                “You’re a dead woman, Ruby Branwen,” Weiss said through teeth clenched with barely contained fury. Agitated was a very poor way to describe her mood. _No, no, no, murderous was a much more accurate word._ Bloody Hunter jumps out a window, only to run through the streets. Why? To what end was Ruby playing this strange game?

                The only real assurance she had was that Jaune and the lion’s share of her gear were still at that Inn. Weiss had only known the young woman for a short time, but she was certain the crimsonette would cut Jaune’s sword arm off before she willingly lost her precious weapons. She’d feel bad of course, but that wouldn’t stop her from it. Unlike Weiss, who was going to give her more than a stern word and feel nothing close to pity. That woman would need to do more than stutter out an apology for making her worry.

                Ruby was her only life line in this City. East Gate was as foreign as the wastelands to the east. She knew no one and nothing else beyond that Hunter. Weiss was no stranger to cities, but that was in a much different position. Visiting as a dignitary with her father or siblings. She was treated like a princess. Being here as nothing more than a common adventurer or traveler was something entirely new to her. As nonsensical as she found most of Ruby’s rambling, she certainly saw the logic in not flaunting her rank. _Especially_ when she considered her lack of guards and basic entourage.

                She snorted at her own naïve nature. Torchwick had grabbed her when she was trying to play it low. Even travelling alone, with not many people knowing where she was, if not who. She could only imagine the Marks people would see if they knew who she was here. Sure, the city seemed okay, but that was only because they decided to border on the nicer neighborhoods to the north of the commerce district. Her own home of Weissenberg even had a more criminal -if not desperate- underside. She was certain this City’s was worse.

                The Sorceress moved swiftly down alley after alley, chasing the phantom trail Ruby’s Magic left behind. The concerning change in color of the Aura had changed from blood red back into the Hunter’s silver that Weiss had come to know. Occasionally it would stain with red, but those parts were few and far between. Every time she came across a section like that she’d test it by pushing a little of her magic into it. The silver would flare and glow, empowered by her own, the bloody sections would darken before vanishing, taking her own Magic with it.

                The Sorceress simply wasn’t sure of what to make of this discovery. She didn’t know enough yet. She’d make sure to find out though. Everyone was touched in some way by the Magic of the Aether. Souls, Aether, Dust. If something was wrong with Ruby’s Magic, it could be something that would kill her without notice. By that same hand, it could be something marvelous. Weiss hadn’t much experience in the field with her Magic, but she knew enough to know this hadn’t been recorded before. She had used much of her station as an Heiress in Atlas to gather what she could on her powers, and when it came to a sorceress’s natural connection to the Aether, there was much to say. She had eventually dipped into knowledge on Magic’s occurrence as a whole.

                Simply put, at the end of the day a single person should only be colored with their own soul. Even tinges by other people were easy enough to identify for a novice Mage. Complete change was unheard of, or at least not written of.

                The snow-haired heiress huffed in frustration. She mentally shelved the unseen issue her friend was having. She had to find her first.

                Stretches had begun to appear in the trail. These signaled bursts of energy, no doubt the Hunter had begun running. She ruled out Ruby being chased since she had left with no one behind her except herself. That meant Ruby was chasing someone else. She doubted she would’ve taken off otherwise. The woman was more than capable of taking out anyone chasing her. She would have stopped to engage.

                She was chasing someone. Weis centered herself briefly, pausing for a moment to pull more of her Magic and cast a web. It was simple spell, but required more power than her Trailing spell. In a burst of soft blue light her vision readjusted again. This time the color of the world faded around her, in its place she saw more of the Aether’s touches. More tails. It was easy to pick out Ruby’s. Even simpler to pick out the one it aligned with. It was a murky black trail that sucked up any light around it, tinged with a dark pink glow.

                She only had to guess what it belonged to. Ruby Rose Branwen, Vampire Hunter, no doubt chasing a creature of the night.

                She sighed. She should’ve checked for this from the start. How could she have been so dense? It really was the most obvious answer.

                Weiss let go of the spell, it faded as the natural color of the world returned to her vision. She shook her head before running after Ruby’s trial. Bright silver leading her around corner after corner.

                It was only a short while later she found the end of the trail.

                Weiss held a hand before her mouth. She wasn’t certain of what she was looking at. It was everywhere. She had thought it to be Ruby’s trail, simply turned crimson again, but she had dispersed her Trail spell a soon as she had reached the alley between the shop. Her trail had burst into a vibrant display, telling her she had been her for more than a few moments, but also that it led inside the building, if the now heavy presence of her Magic was any tell.

What she saw after spell had subsided was horrid. Blood was everywhere. Even in the night, with nothing but the faint glow the City’s numerous lamps and lanterns provided, she could see the slick red essence of life had been spilled from the far wall to the door of the shop across from it.

“Alright, Weiss,” she said to herself in a hushed tone. “Let’s do this.” Power lit up subtly in one hand as she prepared a combat spell. With the other she made for the door handle as she crossed the small alley. A quick glance up confirmed this to be an alchemy shop of some sort, a potion brewer’s place of work no doubt as well. It didn’t matter though. Her only friend was in there.

 

/-/ Ruby Rose Branwen /-/

 

“I haven’t ever had contact with a vampire before, not in anyway that would lead to me catching the blood disease, but mom always told me to be careful when it came to blood and dad always said it was better to use your remedies now then to regret them latter,” Ruby rattled on. To her delight Blake had patiently listened to her talk a little about her profession and even let her ease into talking about her encounter outside. The faunus seemed to absorb every word even as she worked.

“Your parents must be quite wise. Catching an illness before it takes root is important. It’s like blocking or dodging from a sword strike,” the ravennette said as she put the finishing touches on her work. She had long since handed Ruby the small bags of root, dust, and other elements she requested. The crimsonette having secured them along her belt and paid without further question.

“Yeah, mom was,” Ruby said in a more solemn tone, though her small smile didn’t waver. “Dad still is, but let’s just say he won’t ever match up to mom,” Ruby giggled. It was soft, but she felt warm, almost lightened of her worries. It was a pleasant feeling, one she hoped she could have with the rest of her companions now that they were in the city, able to hide from most of the danger that dogged her journey since Beacon.

Of course, she realized chasing vampires through the streets probably wouldn’t help her in that endeavor.

“What happened to your mother?” Blake asked with a small frown. It was some of the first bits of emotion the faunus had allowed to betray her features.

Ruby leaned against a locked cabinet, careful not to rattle the contents. “It’s a long story… but the short and dirty is that she was taken from my family in a raid.”

“Did your father try searching for her?”

The hunter bit her lip. Blake hadn’t caught on. She hated having to say it out right sometimes. The lie she could tell would be nice enough to believe, but she knew she could never betray her mother’s memory like that. It was all she had most days. “She was killed. Vampires assaulted our village one night, they killed only a few, but that was thanks to the effort of my mother…” Ruby trailed off. Her eyes narrowed in anger, soft quicksilver turning to hardened steel for a moment as she clutched the hilt of her mother’s own sword for comfort. “Of course, that’s what I’m told. I’ve heard a half dozen different versions of the story now over my career.” Not all of them painted her mother as the selfish hero she was. Anyone who kenw Ruby didn’t dare disgrace the memory of her mother in front of her… or where they couldn’t be sure Ruby was lurking. Those were few between though.

Blake paused briefly, like she had something to say but thought better of it. Instead she shook her head and cast the Hunter a soft smile. “I’m sorry to hear that, Ruby.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ruby replied before Blake could descend into some sort of apology or bout of sympathy. “It was a long time ago. I live to honor her memory, so we’re all okay.” She gave the faunus her best attempt at a reassuring smile. Ruby couldn’t help but feel it fell short. Still, when Blake didn’t press the matter she was relieved.

“Well here you-“

A large crash interrupted Blake.

Ruby jumped into action, rolling to the side behind a low counter and pulling out a set of knives while losing her sword. “Get down!” She yelled over to Blake. The Faunus had already moved herself however. The ravennette had cleared the distance between herself and the intrusion by half the room. She had drawn a wickedly shaped cleaver that Ruby had failed to notice before.

The door Ruby had assumed lead to the alley- had the blood remaining from her attack been any clue- had swung open crashing hard against the wall, in turn causing the contents of a glass cabinet to spill inside itself. Vials shattered, dozens of different samples mixed together. None of volatile like Dust, luckily.

The darkened shape of a small woman stood in the door way, silhouetted by the lamps outside and the poor lighting of Blake’s shop at night. That woman had come back for seconds, the Hunter was sure of it. Ruby coiled her arm back and in one fluid motion sent her throwing knives through the air.

Rather than impale her target the blades froze over with ice and clattered to the floor with the added weight, failing entirely to reach their intended target. _Magic user,_ Ruby was all Ruby thought as she leaped over her cover with her short sword now drawn. Silver gleamed in both her eyes and off the blade.

“Ruby!” Someone other than Blake shouted.

This caused her thoughts to halt, if not her body slowed. The light cast clear on her would be prey now. They were as white as snow. Their outfit was at least. As was their hair. “Wei-“ Ruby began, but her crashing thoughts cut her ability to speak. “What are you doing here?” She yelled instead when the moment of clutter had passed her mind.

Blake hadn’t noticed however. The ravennette ran low towards her target, ready to slash out at her with two different weapons, her cleaver having a hidden blade she pulled out. Or maybe it was the sheath? Ruby resisted the urge to drool over the weapon and decided it better to run Blake down.

“Attack my shop will you!” Blake accused more than asked. She was quick and on the white-haired woman before Ruby could stop her. She brought her blades across from two different angles. Weiss was ready though, blocking one weapon with a glyph while she spun around the other attack. The two danced like this, with Blake attacking viciously while Weiss deflected and absorbed the strikes with spells and glyphs.

Ruby tried to intervene but found it a difficult task to jump between the ravenette’s deadly blows and the sorceress’s spells of ice and frost. Steel slipped off ice and shattered it all the same. Bursts of frost and shards of hyper-cooled ice shot every which way, impaling displays and bookcases that the cleavers couldn’t reach.

The fight was beginning to escalate as Blake’s shop fell apart around them. Ruby reeled in her panic. She had to do something. Her charge was about to be murdered by her alchemist, who really was only defending her property, but she could also die and that would be a mess and-

_Breath. Control. Command._

Ruby took a deep breath. Her eyes hut. She let it our slowly. Opening her eyes with renewed focus. A cool wave washed over her, carrying her fears with it. A renewed sense of power flowed through her, she felt like she had slipped into her element, like when she was in the hunt. She looked around through lenses of crimson. “Stop!” She yelled. “Weiss, Blake!”

The two hitched on her command before freezing all together when they heard their names.

“Stop,” Ruby said sternly. The women looked at the crimsonette with wide eyes. They didn’t dare glance at one another as they let their weapons down. Steel clattered onto the ground and a warm air drifted in from outside as the frost cleared from between the two combatants. “See, now that’s much better, right?”

“Yes.” The two replied in unison. If they noticed they didn’t say a word, their attention completely on Ruby.

“Right well,” the Hunter took a quick account of the shop now that the two had stopped fighting. “Snap out of it now. There’s no need for you two to be fighting. I’m sure she didn’t mean to charge in here like that. She was probably just looking for me. I may have left without a word leaving her with my friend and other charge and well they were probably annoying her. Though they are kind if not a little stupid sometimes but not in a bad-”

“Ruby?” Weiss groaned the Hunter’s name as she gripped her head in her palms. “Ruby I have no idea what you’re saying, can you please slow down?”

“I’m sorry but what are you on about?” Blake said in agreement with the sorceress. She gripped her head as well, massaging her temples with one had as she blindly grabbed at her fallen weapons. “I feel like I just fell up and back down a few stairs.”

“Likewise,” Weiss agreed.

“Are you two alright?” Ruby asked. She fluttered her eyelids in confusion, darting up to her friends. “You two were just fighting like madwomen, what happened?” She shrieked.

“Shhh, please. I’m sorry, give me a moment,” Blake said. Her weapon was now back as one and stored behind her primary counter, near the stairs that lead up the buildings core. “Right. Right,” she muttered. “You barged in here like you were about to kill us.” It would’ve been an accusation in any other circumstance, yet Blake spoke with no such hostilities. Her words felt dull, as if the heat of their combat had been drained entirely.

“Yes, that’s right,” Weiss said. Her conviction for the assault seemed just as dulled. “I was searching for Ruby, I recall. My apologies for breaking in like that. I saw something that worried me.”

“What was it?” Ruby asked with a cocked head.

“Blood,” Weiss whispered. “Blood!” Her eyes widened and she frantically searched Ruby, stopping at the lose bandaging on her neck. “What happened to you?”

“I think you need to slow down now, Weiss,” Ruby said struggling under her companion’s critical inspection.

“I came searching for you and when I got here I saw all the blood just outside the door, I feared the worst, so I came charging in!” Ruby nodded along as the sorceress spoke. She didn’t think she’d come after her. After the than stellar way their relationship was forming so far, she didn’t think she warranted such worry from the snow-haired woman.

“I am terrible sorry for the damage I caused,” Weiss repeated. “I’ll do what I can to cover the damages.”

Blake gave the sorceress a once over, as if measuring her, before she spoke. “I don’t think that will be necessary. I handled the situation as well as you did. I mistook you for someone else.” She shook her head and laughed silently. “It was silly really. We’re all fine now.”

“We’ll at least help clean up,” Ruby said. “Right, Sapphire?” She added nudging Weiss.

“I thought your name was…” Blake blanked out. Her face contorted as she tried to recall. Coming up short she shrugged it off. “Sapphire it is. My name is Blake Belladonna.”

The trio worked silently. All though it wasn’t entirely in comfort either. Ruby’s reminder with her fake name stuck to Weiss. The Hunter could see it in the way she worriedly looked between Ruby and Blake. The calm and confusion by her stopping the fight seemed to have fully subsided by the time they were done, though whether that was for the better or not the crimsonette wasn’t sure. The two made no attempt to attack one another, but the Hunter could see something behind both amber and ice colored eyes. They were measuring each, more than that, they had something they both wanted to say to the Hunter, or ask her. Ruby feared she didn’t know how to answer whatever worry either had.

Ruby spent the time they had cleaning and organizing Blake’s shop back into it’s previous state trying to figure out how exactly she had stopped the two dead in the middle of combat. They had listened, sure, but without question, argument. There was no fire. They simple stopped. Blows jerked to a halt and Magic ceased to flow.

She had felt a rush of… well she wasn’t sure. Something happened, she just couldn’t pin it down.

As it turned out, Weiss had Ruby alone first. The Hunter doubted Blake would see here quite so soon, so whatever she had would have to wait. The way she watched with obvious curiosity as they left told Ruby she’d find out eventually what was stirring in the Faunus’s mind.

Thankfully Weiss spared Ruby and immediate interrogation. While she seemed back to her normal self, the sorceress remained in deep thought all the way back to the Inn. It was no short journey either, given the distance Ruby had chased that vampire. Thankfully Weiss’s trick worked two ways, and after a brief -although in no way informative- explanation, she used her Trail spell to retrace their steps.

The snow and crimson duo returned in silence.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief with she they entered their shared room. A quick wave to their blond companions to let them know they were fine and they had decided to retire for the night. She sprawled out onto her bed, fully intent to sleep. Three things kept her from doing so. The remedies she had in her pouches for her and Weiss, her recently developed inability to sleep at night… and a soft hand touching her thigh to no doubt get her attention. Only one of those reasons had her blood rushing uncontrollably and cheeks flushing a soft pink.

“Ruby, can I ask you something?”

The Hunter sat up and gave her a nervous smile. The red creeping up her neck did not help her efforts. Physical contact outside of combat always made her uncomfortable. That was it. “Of course, what’s wrong?”

“What happened earlier?” Weiss asked. She bit her lip before elaborating. “When you stopped our fight?” She amended. Her brow creased.

It was Ruby’s turn to bite her own lip. She really wasn’t sure. “I don’t know. I just sort of panicked. I can handle fights. If I’m finishing them. I wasn’t pulled right into it though, and I didn’t want either of you getting hurt. I just sort of shouted.” Ruby remembered that cool rush enter into her body.

Weiss nodded and gave her a soft understanding -almost thankful- smile. “I appreciate that.” She pulled her hand away, but chose to stay on Ruby’s bed. “I saw your eyes turn red. It hasn’t been the first time.”

The crimsonette pictured her reflection in her mother’s sword the one night. Blood red orbs stared back at her through the silver blade. “Yeah, that happens,” she admitted. “It’s kind of a family thing.” She took a deep breath, preparing her explanation. “My father always told me it was related to the magic lines in our family, but it never really made sense. You see my cousin, she also gets red eyes, though they’re normally lilac. My dad and her mother are related, and they both have red eyes, but that’s just their color, they don’t change. I guess that only means we wouldn’t know if they did.”

Ruby shook her head. She was exhausted, but she didn’t want her friend to worry. She had seen the clear fear it caused her once before. There was no need to repeat that, especially if the woman had managed to make it all the way to find her, fight for her, and come back with her. “The part that makes it weird, not make sense, is that he always says it isn’t from him, but from my mother.”

“Your mother has silver eyes I take it?”

“Yep!” Ruby said with a pop. She frowned. “See what I mean?” Weiss nodded in affirmation. “ The Hunter sighed and fell back down on her bed. “That doesn’t matter though. We can think through that any time.” She picked around at her waist earning an indignant squeak from her roommate to which she simply rolled her eyes. “For you, and me,” she held up two bottles. Passing one to Weiss than taking one for herself. They were tiny vials, filled with a curious red fluid that had a soft barely noticeable glow to it.

“What is this?” Weiss said. Her nose scrunched up and she eyed the concoction wearily.

“That cure I promised you!” Ruby said sitting up once more, this time with a sincere smile. “I meant it when I said I’d get it for you. I’m not going to let some fear of infection hold you down and get to you. You seem okay, but father always said it never hurts to be safe in our line of work.” She pulled the cap off her own vial and motioned for Weiss to do the same.

The sorceress in all her might, timidly removed the cap and smelt the brew. Ruby rolled her eyes again. “Go on, princess. It’s fine, I promise.” Weiss huffed but Ruby’s warm attitude won her over. The heiress downed it in one go. “Told ya so,” she goaded.

“Whatever,” Weiss replied.

Ruby downed her. The liquid, which always remained warm, washed down her throat. It’s familiar heat instantly filling her with a sense of relief. Nothing bad would come out of that terribly encounter now. “It’s always better to be safe than sorry,” Ruby repeated. “And I got more than enough from Blake’s shop to last us a few encounters. Though hopefully we won’t get so close to anymore vampires for a while. I’ve had my fair share now, I think.” Ruby stood to take off the rest of her gear and slip into some night clothes.

“I couldn’t possibly agree anymore,” Weiss said. She looked over Ruby, her curt smile turned down rapidly. “Ruby are you alright?”

“Yeah, why?” the Hunter asked. She felt suddenly feint. She swiped at her brow to find it covered in seat. Looking down her hands were shaking. Her slightly sun kissed skin paled. She noticed a stream of something wet making its way down her corset. Pulling the black piece apart as swiftly as her shaking hands would allow she saw it was blood. Her own. She followed it up with a deft hand to her neck. First to where that multi-colored vampire had bit her. When that turned dry, her bandages very much as clean as they were when she left Blake’s shop, she checked the other side.

She pulled her now wet hand away. Quicksilver looked over the crimson that stained her shaking hand. The other one grabbed at her neck and pulled away to the same. Her years old pain began to burn, not sharply, but as if someone was pouring warm water on it. “Well, Holy Mother Julia, this is bad.”

She made to sit down but couldn’t before she was curled over their wash basin. Her stomach betraying her for the second time that day as she emptied what little she had left. The softly glowing cure coming up, mixing with the blood seeping from her neck and that on her hands. The two fluids bubbled and hissed. They mixed only to burn away at one another. “What in the six hells,” the crimsonette muttered.

Weiss was behind her, hands on her shoulders to steady and comfort her. “Shh, it’s okay. Relax,” she cooed.

Ruby could tell she was just as confused as she was. Possibilities ran through her mind, but only two came up. The potion was bad, but she saw it mixed perfectly herself, and Weiss was still fine. Which only meant one other option… Quicksilver stared down at the two crimson fluids hissing and fizzle with one another, one glowing softly, the other tainted with a black ickor.

Quicksilver looked up at crystal blue. Those eyes were truly like chips of ice, Ruby thought. Silver turned hard, before melting into a bloody red. “Kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's sticking with me! I know the midchapters are a little dry and boring and repetitive and the such. PLease feel free to reveiw however. I appreciate every word you all pass on to me. Encouragement keeps me going, and critique improve my writing. Slowly, but improvement is progress nonetheless. If you want to see how far I've come, read my first story on FanFic. Please don't, but you'd understand what I mean. Seriously don't.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> ~Sooooo~ that's the first chapter. The next one will feature Weiss and then Ruby before meshing them together. You can expect the next 14 chapters to be up soon as I upload them from one site to the next. This story is tried and true, and even though i'm already a distance into it on FF I'd still love to hear any comments anyone reading this has as I play catch up here.
> 
> Also I am terribly sorry for the format change half way through! I tried to fix it and it kept changing back. -.-


End file.
